De regreso a casa
by Ledayy
Summary: los villanos de akatsuki, tendran que regresar a sus aldeas, pero, ¿los aceptaran despues de lo que hicieron?, como los podrian perdonar...
1. adiós

De regreso a casa

Capítulo 1 "el adiós"

Akatsuki, una organización criminal, enfrenta un mayor reto, un reto sumamente enorme, volver a su lugar de origen, como si todo lo que hicieron nunca hubiese pasado, como un empezar de 0, pero como, juntos, hasta el fin, eso parecía, pero ahora todo había acabado, era hora de regresar a casa, había llegado la hora, los akatsuki había dejado su escondite, era el momento de irse, todos se fueron caminando tristemente hacia el desierto, cuando llegaron a la mitad de este llego la hora del adiós.

-adiós chicos, gracias por sus servicios-dijo Pein

-ya es hora de que Pein kun y yo volvamos a casa-dijo Konan

-adiós, no sé si mi hermano me acepte de nuevo-dijo Itachi

-adiós, te extrañare itachi kun, no sé qué hare cuando regrese-dijo Kisame

-adiós, tal vez mi aldea nunca reconozca mi verdadero arte, los extrañare-dijo Deidara-claro que a unos más que otros…

-me extrañara senpai-dijo Tobi-nadie me quiere en mi aldea

-yo tampoco te quiero Tobi,-dijo Deidara

-adiós, Tobi, Deidara-dijo Sasori-no tengo donde quedarme en mi aldea, pero ya veré la forma de encontrar un lugar donde dormir

-me llevare todo el dinero, pondré una casa, y me quedare en ella, no se preocupen por mi- dijo Kakuzu

-no nos preocupamos por ti-dijo Hidan-espero que mi aldea al fin aprecie lo que soy

-si hidan, un stripper metrosexual-dijo Zetsu-no me imagino volver a mi aldea, no sé si me acepten

-Y que hay de ti Minatsuki-dijo Deidara-¿a dónde iras?

-no lo sé, no tengo ninguna aldea

-y la aldea de la lluvia

-solo estuve una vez allí, no la considero mi aldea

-la hoja, la arena

-la hoja me odia, al igual que la arena

-¿quieres venir con migo?

El rostro de Minatsuki se ilumino, miro a los ojos a Deidara y dijo:

-nunca nadie me había ofrecido eso, claro que quiero ir contigo

Minatsuki abrazo a Deidara, el cual se sonrojo al instante, los demás lo notaron, pero no le dieron importancia

-Bueno, adiós

Los akatsuki formaron un círculo con sus manos y Pein dijo.

-recuerden, en un año nos volveremos a ver aquí

Y así, cada quien se fue a su aldea.

Voy a relatar lo que paso en la aldea de cada uno cuando se enteraron de su regreso, pero eso será después, este solo es la introducción, espero que disfruten la historia…


	2. Pascua

Hola, yo de nuevo, la verdad, nunca pense que les gustaria este fanfic, pero como les gustó escribí el segundo capitulo, disfrutenlo y dejen sus comnaterios, y si hay faltas de ortografia disculpenme...XD

* * *

De regreso a casa

Capitulo 2: "Pascua"

Pein y Konan se vieron obligados a regresar a su aldea por causas que luego especificare, pero por el momento tuvieron que quedarse en una especie de planicie que estaba cerca, esa noche ni Pein, ni Konan pudieron dormir, a las 3 de la mañana Konan despierta a Pein y le dice

-Pein kun, estoy demasiado nerviosa, que tal si nos rechazan…

-no pienses en eso Konan, tiene que aceptarnos…

Esa noche paso muy rápido para Konan, a la mañana siguiente siguieron avanzando, cuando solo los separaba una colina para entrar a la aldea, se encontraron con un niño como de unos 7 años.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?

-yo soy Konan, y el es Pein

Pein miraba con indiferencia al niño, lo cual no le gusto al niño.

-mi nombre es Tsumiko.

-nunca había oído ese nombre

-yo tampoco había oído los suyos.

Pein no le prestaba atención al niño, Tsumiko se empezó a molestar por la conducta indiferente de Pein.

-¿de donde son?

-somos de la aldea de la lluvia, estamos regresando a casa

-¿Dónde se van a quedar?

-aun no lo sabemos

-si quieren, pueden quedarse en mi casa

-enserio, Pein kun, ¿Qué piensas?

Pero Pein no contestó, estaba mirando a la lejanía.

-¿Qué pasa Pein kun?-dijo Konan acercándose a Pein

-no es nada, ¿Qué me decías?

-Tsumiko nos está ofreciendo su casa para dormir esta noche

-no sé si es bueno idea, que tal si su madre nos reconoce

-Pein kun, no hemos hecho nada malo, no intentamos destruir la aldea, solo escapamos

-no lo se

-por favor Pein kun

Konan tomó el brazo de Pein, para intentar convencerlo

-por fa…

-está bien, no me puedo negar cuando te pones así, pero solo 1 noche

-Tsumiko, llévanos a tu casa

Tsumiko guio a Pein y Konan a su casa en la aldea, al momento de entrar, los guardias los reconocieron y fueron a dar aviso a aldea, cuando iban a mitad de camino, 10 hombres se les interpusieron en su camino.

-¿Por qué vinieron?

-vinimos por que este es nuestro hogar-dijo Konan adelantándose

-me parece que no lo consideran su hogar, después de todo nos dejaron para irse con los de Akatsuki

-Akatsuki ya no existe

-¿Qué paso con él?

-lo destruí, desde adentro, ya no existe-dijo Pein mirando a los ojos a el hombre.

-pero yo aun no creo –dijo una mujer en el fondo

-si no nos creen-dijo Konan-pregúntenle a Tsumiko

-dinos Tsumiko, ¿ellos son buenas personas?

-pues…yo creo que Konan chan es muy bueno, pero Pein san…no creo que diga la verdad, yo no confio en el

El rostro de Konan palideció, cuando vio a los habitantes de la aldea acercarse a Pein con intensión de matarlo, ella se interpuso.

-no, no lo maten, yo se que Pein kun ha hecho cosas malas, pero ha cambiado

-pero ese chico-dijo otro hombre-hasta donde yo recuerdo, ese chico es Yahiko

-Yahiko, ya no existe-dijo Pein-ahora, Nagato y Yahiko son uno solo, Pein…yo.

La gente se miró la una a la otra, pensando, no sabía qué hacer.

-no les creemos, demuéstrennos que pueden ser buenas personas, de Konan, con lo que dijo el niño, nos basta pero Pein, tienes que hacer algo por nosotros.

-que quieren que haga-dijo Konan

-tiene que hacernos 3 favores, de lo contrario, los echaremos de aquí a los dos, tiene 2 horas para pensarlo, si no, vallase ya.

Pein y Konan se miraron el uno al otro, luego miraron a Tsumiko, Konan se acercó a él y le dijo con dulzura

-Tsumiko, ve a casa, Pein kun y yo tenemos que hablar.

Tsumiko se fue a casa dejando a Pein y a Konan solos.

-Pein kun, ellos confían en mí, tu tendrías que enfrentar los retos solo

-lo sé, pero no estoy seguro

-Pein, recuerda lo que acordamos con los demás, tendríamos que estar en muestra aldea 1 años, debemos aceptar

-confiaré en ti Konan

Cuando los hombre volvieron les preguntaron nuevamente

-¿aceptan los favores?

Pein se acercó y les respondió

-acepto sus favores, ¿Qué quieren que haga?

-veras-dijo el hombre más viejo-tienes que ayudarnos con los delincuentes que atacan la aldea, tienes que ir a la montaña y decirnos si vendrá una gran tormenta, dependiendo de las nubes, y por último, y los mas difícil, tendrás que pasar un día con los niños de preescolar, cuidándolos y dándoles clase

Pein los miro confundido, miro a Konan y le dijo

-los primeros dos están bien, pero yo, cuidando niños

-tienes que hacerlo Pein kun

-está bien, hare sus favores

-excelente, empiezas hoy

A la mañana siguiente Pein se levantó muy temprano, y fue a las orillas de la ciudad, donde se encontró con los delincuentes

-Natsu, mira quien vino-dijo un delincuente que vio llegar a Pein

Natsu, el líder de los delincuentes se acercó a Pein y le dijo

-¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí?, vete y no te dañaremos

Pein se acercó a él y lo miró a los ojos, usó el Rinnengan, al instante, atacó a todos los delincuentes, y regresó a la aldea

-ya no se tendrán que preocupar por ellos

-muy bien, pero ahora debes ir a la montaña, y ver las nubes y decirnos si ocurrirá una tormenta,

Pein hiso lo que el anciano le pidió, y cuando iba subiendo la montaña, otro hombre se le apareció, iba andrajoso y sucio, lo tomo de la ropa y le dijo

-¿Quién eres tú?, ¿el te mando?

-¿Quien es él?-dijo Pein algo enojado, pero tuvo que soportarlo para que la aldea lo aceptara

-quien más, el conejo de pascua

-¡el conejo de pascua!

-está loco

-no, el quiere que pienses eso, pero yo odio la pascua, por eso me persigue

-señor, en este lugar no se celebra la pascua sabe

-eso es lo que él quiere que creas

El hombre se fue corriendo como loco

-que sujeto tan loco

Pein sitio su camino, pero cuando llego a la cima, no vio un una nube, señal de que no habría una tormenta, y cuando iba bajando de nuevo, el hombre se le apareció, lo tomo de la ropa y los estiro, pero no se dejo, los estiró y los dos cayeron de la montaña, los demás habitantes estaban a bajo, y cuando vieron a Pein llegar con ese hombre, una mujer salió de la multitud.

-Kyotsumo, eres tú

-Hanako

-oh Kyotsumo, creí que habías muerto

-pues ya ves que no, el conejo de pascua no me mató, ya ves, te gane desgraciado-dijo gritándole a la montaña.

-bien hecho Pein-dijo el anciano-pero no por esto te salvarás de los niños, duerme bien, mañana es tu primer día.

Pein, cansado de tantas locuras se desmayo, Konan y Tsumiko se lo llevaron a la casa de Tsumiko, donde pasó la noche.

Fin

* * *

eeee, pues bueno este fue el capitulo 2, pronto subiré el 3, no desesperen, XD, sayonara


	3. Tsumiko

Hola, jamas me imagine esto, invente esto al, lo que caiga total, pero les gusto que raro, bueno disfrutenlo...

* * *

De regreso a casa

Capítulo 3: Tsumiko

Pein, cansado de tantas locuras se desmayo, Konan y Tsumiko se lo llevaron a la casa de Tsumiko, donde paso la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Pein se despertó en una cama que no conocía, cuando, una sombra se le acercó.

-Ko-Konan, ¿eres tú?

-si, soy yo Pein kun

-tube un sueño muy estraño, soñé, que Akatsuki se separaba, que teníamos que regresar a casa, que los de la aldea me pusieron unas pruebas muy raras, y que me encontré con un hombre que creía en el conejo de pascua…

-tranquilo, ya pasó

-si, pero sabes que fue lo peor, que tendría que cuidar a unos niños de preescolar…

-…ya levantate, llegaras tarde a la escuela, vamos, debes cuidar a los niños de preescolar…

Pein se levantó, la luz se encendió y vio a Tsumiko

-…¿Qué?, mi sueño es realidad

-si, ya levantate-dijo Tsumiko-yo nisiquiera quería que te quedaras aquí, solo te quedaste a dormir por que Konan san me lo pidió, si no te uviera dejado en la calle

-ya no hables así Tsumiko-dijo Konan-ya levantate Pein kun

Pein se levantó, miró a su alrededor y dijo

-¿Dónde están tus padres Tsumiko?

-soy huérfano

-lo siento, Konan y yo también somos huérfanos

-enserio, eso no lo sabia, lo lamento también

-ya pasó mucho tiempo

-ya, Pein kun, date prisa, y tu también Tsumiko, rápido a la escuela

Pein y Tsumiko se fueron a la escuela, de camino Pein le preguntó a Tsumiko.

-¿Cómo murieron tus padres?

-fueron enviados a una misión, estaban ayudando a otra aldea, pero no se muy bien cual es, pero los mataron los enemigos, yo logré escuchar el nombre de los asecinos, sus nombres eran Kakuzu y Hidan

Pein se dio cuenta que el mando a Kakuzu y a Hidan a esa misión, el provocó que los padres de Tsumiko murieran, y por primera vez, sintió remordimiento por haberlos mandado a esa misión, pero, una parte de si, se alegraba de haber dejado huérfano a Tsumiko, pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando llegaron a la escuela, era una escuela pobre, pero tenia 20 alumnos, contando a Tsumiko, y tendría que cuidarlos 1 día, pero no sabia que Tsumiko y los demás le tenían una gran sorpresa, una muy molesta sorpresa…

Cuando llegaron todo el salón estaba de cabeza, en medio de todos estaba un maestro amarrado y amordazado, Pein logró liberarlo, en ese momento el maestro se levantó y dijo

-¡¡libre!!, ahora tu, estas a cargo-dijo mientras se hiba de hay muy feliz, casi dando saltos de felicidad

Pein volteo a ver a los niños, los cuales tenían una cara malisionsa

-carne fresca-dijo el que al parecer era el líder, de nombre Susuko-nos divertiremos mucho

Susuko y los demás niños, (incluido Tsumiko), se acercaron a Pein, Pein intentó defenderse, pero de pronto mas rápido de lo que pudo reaccionar sintió un golpe en la nuca y todo se volvió gris, cuando despertó, estaba atado de pies y manos con todos los niños alrededor de el, Susuko se hacercó a el y le dijo

-tu, ¿Por qué haz venido?

-yo no quería veneir, los locos de la aldea me obligaron, yo no quiero cuidar niños babosos

-NIÑOS BABOSOS, ya veras-dijo Susuko

Los niños golpearon a Pein en la cabeza, y cuando el despertó vivio el momento mas vergonzoso en su vida, desprtó y tenia…un vestido puesto, además, el pelo con un moño, labios pintados, en pocas palabras parecía niña, Pein enfurecido se soltó al instante y decidido a atacar a los niños

-¡¡MALDITOS NIÑOS, SE ARREPENTIRAN!!

Pero cuando estaba a punto de matarlos, Tsumiko se interpuso, Pein vio a los ojos al niño, y vio algo que no había logrado notar, el niño tenia los ojos llenos de valentía, no sabia por que pero le recordaba a..Yahiko, Pein se calmó y ya mas tranquilo le dijo a los niños

-¿Por qué hacen esto?

Susuko se acercó y le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-por que…eslo que ustedes merecen, por su culpa perdimos a nuestros padres, y nuestra vida se volvió imposible, lo menos que podíamos hacer era hacerles la vida imposible a ustedes, minimo…}

-que cosas dicen, mis padres también murieron de lamisma forma, pero, logré superarlo, ustedes aun son niños, olvídenlo y diviértanse

-juega con nosotros-dijeron los niños

-yo…no se

Los niños estaban al borde de las lagrímas, Pein volvió a ver a Tsumiko y decidido dijo

-jugaré con ustedes, pero solo un rato

-siiiiiiiiiiiii

Pein fue a jugar con los niños, jugaron TODO el resto del día, y aunque a Pein le costara admitirlo hoy en día, se divirtió mucho ese día, mas que cualquier otro, pero no dejaría que lo obligaran a decirlo, ellos jugaban con un tipo…como decirlo, bueno tipo niños pequeños, tipo la, la, la, la, algo asi, muy ingenuamente, como los niños de preescolar, pues eran niños de preescolar. Al final del día Konan fue por Pein, lo buscó afuera y no lo encontró, buscó adentro y vio algo que jamás pensó ver, Pein estaba dormido con los demás, con el cuerpo pintado con garabatos, al igual que los demás, se veía muy tierno, pero Konan tenia que despertarlos…

Al día siguiente…y después de negar que se había divertio fueron el viejo que los habia retado

-ya cumplió con todo-dijo Konan

-lo se, por lo tanto-dijo mientras se levantaba-bienvenido de regreso

Pein estaba muy emicionado, después de todo lo aceptaron, pero no dejo que nadie mas lo notara, pasaron allí un año entero, vivieron muy felices, romances, vivencias, cosas hermosas que jamás pensaron vivir, pero…llego la hora de volver

-Konan, mañana tendremos que volver

-lo se Pein kun, estoy muy triste, ¿Cómo nos iremos?

-mañana en la noche, nos iremos sin desoertar a nadie

-pobre Tsumiko, no quiero dejarlo aquí

-tranquila, el estará bien, le hemos enseñado a vivir bien

Pein abrazó a Konan

La noche siguiente se levantaron en la madrugada y se despidieron de Tsumiko mientras el estaba dormido

-adios Tsumiko-dijo Pein mientras tocaba la cabeza de Tsumiko

-adios Tsumikito-dijo Konan mientras dejaba una carta al lado de Tsumiko y le besaba la frente

Pein y Konan se fueron de allí y la ultima vez que voltearon a ver la aldea Konan no pudo contener las lágrimas y lloró, Pein, no dejo que las lágrimas en sus ojos cayeran, los dos se volteran y se fueron de regreso al punto de encuentro, la carta que Konan le dejó a Tsumiko decía

"_queridoTsumiko:_

_Si lees esto, es que ya no vamos a estar mas con tigo, pero algún día regresaremos por ti, ten la esperanza de volver a vernos, esperanos y nunca pierdas la fe, y recuerda todo lo que te enseñamos._

_Te quieren _

_Pein y Konan_

_P.D._

_Tsumiko, te dejamos todo para que puedas vivir un tiempo, no te rindas, sigue adelante._

El desierto…un lugar caluroso, Pein y Konan están a punto de llegar al punto de encuentro

-Pein kun, creo que nos perdimos

-no, no nos perdimos, mira allí están los demás

Los demás akatsukis estaban en el punto de encuentro, esperando la llegada de su líder…

* * *

Bueno, esto es lo que les pasó a Pein y Konan ahora segire con los demás, y como me preguntan tanto quien es Minatsuki, el próximo será de cómo haceptaron a Minatsuki y a Deidara, y mas adelante les dire por que se separaron los Akatsukis, bueno dejen comentarios… XD


	4. La historia de Minatsuki

* * *

siiiiiiiiiiii, pude escribir rápido, bueno como lo prometi, ayer, les tengo la historia de Minatsuki, disfrutenlo...

* * *

De regreso a casa

Capitulo 4 "la historia de Minatsuki"

Mientras Pein, Konan y los demás se iban a sus aldeas, Minatsuki una chica de la aldea de la lluvia acompañaba a Deidara a su aldea, ya que no tenia donde más quedarse, en el camino se quedaron en una pequeña casa de té a dormir, la que serbia el te era muy bonita, se llamaba Lukari, y ella se quedo viendo a Deidara mucho tiempo

-debemos dormir aquí Deidara, está a punto de llover

-¿tu crees que debamos?

-si, la verdad, no quiero que estemos en una tormenta sin donde refugiarnos

-de acuerdo Minatsuki

Minatsuki era una chica de 16 años, alta, de pelo café claro y ojos de color miel, tenia una banda de la lluvia en el cuello y un liston rojo en la muñeca derecha.

-este día me recuerda a cuando me fui de mi aldea…

Flash back

_Minatsuki estaba corriendo, solo corriendo, no sabía qué hacer, tenía 8 años, sus padres acababan de morir frente a ella, corría, corría para salvar su vida, sus padres, intentando salir de la aldea de la lluvia, acaban de morir, los había matado un ninja de la roca, corría, corría, corría, corrió hasta que ya no pudo mas, había llegado a una aldea, empezó a llover, y ella se desplomo en un callejón de la aldea, pero entonces, cuando despertó, dos ladrones tenían acorralada a Minatsuki, en un callejón apunto de atacar, pero entonces del techo cayó un niño el niño era Deidara, peleo contra los ladrones y logró vencerlos, cuando los ladrones huyeron se acerco a Minatsuki le dijo:_

_-¿estás bien?_

_-sí, gracias por salvarme_

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Minatsuki_

_Deidara llevo a Minatsuki a su casa, tuvo un lugar donde vivir y al día siguiente en la escuela de Deidara…_

_-alumnos esta es la alumna nueva denle una bienvenida, todos la aceptaron bien, pero ella seguía triste como si algo le afectara, y todo empeoro el día en que se encontraron con un Jinchuuriki de la aldea, todos los niños lo trataron mal, esa noche Minatsuki estaba muy triste._

_-¿Qué te pasa Minatsuki?_

_-nada Deidara_

_-algo te pasa ¿Qué es?_

_-recuerdas al Jinchuuriki_

_-si _

_-pues, me siento triste por él, y por cómo es que lo trataron tan mal, me hace sentir muy mal_

_-¿Por qué Minatsuki?_

_-porque yo soy igual que él, yo también tengo un demonio interno, no quería decírtelo, supongo que ahora tu me odiaras_

_-no, Minatsuki, yo te quiero como eres y no me importa lo que viva en ti._

_-Deidara_

_Minatsuki se soltó a llorar y abrazó a Deidara. Una semana después llego la hora de la excursión, irían a conocer al señor feudal, los niños debían ir de dos en dos, cuando llego el turno de Minatsuki y Deidara, el señor feudal los recibió y les dijo:_

_-¿Qué preguntas tienen niños?_

_Minatsuki levantó la mano y dijo:_

_-tengo una pregunta, ¿Qué ha pasado con la aldea de la lluvia? _

_-esa maldita aldea ¿para qué quieres saber de ella?, pero para saciar tu curiosidad te diré que matamos a dos médicos hace una horas, eran unos malditos, creo tener una foto de ellos_

_El señor feudal mostro la foto, cuando Minatsuki los vio entro en cólera, esos médicos eran sus padres, el cuerpo de Minatsuki cambio y tomo forma de perro endemoniado, mató al señor feudal de un solo golpe, se descontrolo y por poco mata a todos en ese lugar, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo se detuvo de golpe, pero ¿Por qué?, la razón era que Deidara la había abrazado y había dicho_

_-que te pasa, tú no eres así_

_Minatsuki entro en razón, y volvió a la normalidad, pero ya no podían quedarse en ese lugar, huyeron, cuando de pronto del cielo, bajo un águila inmensa, de ella bajaron 2 niños, se acercaron y dijeron:_

_-Minatsuki, debes venir con nosotros, solo así lograras controlar tus poderes_

_Minatsuki vio en ellos algo familiar y accedió._

_-debo irme Deidara_

_-¿volverás?_

_-si, algún día _

_Los dos se miraron a los ojos y esa imagen quedo reflejada en los dos, si ves con atención la encontrarás_

_-adiós_

_Minatsuki se acercó a Deidara y besó su mejilla, después subió al águila y se perdió en los cielos…_

-me trae muchos recuerdos Minatsuki

-sus camas están listas-dijo Lukari

-vamos Minatsuki

Minatsuki no pudo dormir muy bien, al día siguiente, como no habían tenido dinero para pagar la noche en la casa de té Minatsuki se había ofrecido a ayudarle a la dueña a recolectar el té en la mañana y así pagarle todo, Deidara se quedo con Lukari en la casa, Lukari, estaba enamorada de Deidara y decidió conquistarlo

-¿quieres tomar un té gratis?

-eh..gracias- Deidara miró con desconfianza a Lukari

Lukari se sentó al lado de Deidara, y "por accidente" tomo su mano, Deidara se apartó al instante, Lukari no se rindió y dejo de "dar rodeos" y se le acercó y besó su mejilla

-¡aléjate!-dijo Deidara enojado

-¿Por qué?, Deidara te amo, ¿tu no me amas?

-no lo entiendes, yo, amo a Minatsuki

-¿Por qué?

-por que…

Flash back

_Minatsuki sentada en un tronco, a su lado derecho Deidara, y a su lado izquierdo, un chico de pelo negro corto y unos ojos negros, de unos 12 años y medio, ante ellos aparece una persona, un hombre de unos 27 años_

_-bienvenido equipo 13, yo soy Naoto y seré su sensei, para que sean un buen equipo deben conocerse bien, así que ¡¡HAGANCE AMIGOS!!, pero antes, preséntense, las damas primero._

_-yo soy Minatsuki Hitsuji, tengo 11 años y soy de la aldea de la lluvia_

_-yo soy Deidara, tengo 14 años y soy de la aldea de la roca_

_-yo soy Yashiro, tengo 12 años y soy de la aldea de la arena_

_-muy bien, ahora háganse amigos_

_Minatsuki ya conocía muy bien a Deidara tenía que hacerse amiga de Yashiro, empezó a hablar con él pero había algo en el que molestaba mucho a Deidara, cuando se miraron a los ojos fue un tipo Sasuke vs Naruto, Deidara odiaba a ese chico, no sabía porque, lo acababa de conocer y ya lo odiaba, o seria por que le había caído bien a Minatsuki, acaso ella se estaba enamorando de el…_

_-no seré jamás tu amigo-dijo Deidara a Yashiro cuando lo vio a los ojos, Deidara se fue de allí corriendo, Minatsuki trató de seguirlo, pero pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo solo, parecía muy confundido…_

_-¿lo amas cierto?_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-por favor Minatsuki es obvio que amas a Deidara_

_-no lo sé, el ama a alguien mas_

_-claro que no, ustedes son el uno para el otro_

_Mientras tanto con Deidara_

"_¿Por qué?... ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Minatsuki?... ¿por qué se tenía que enamorar de Yashiro?...pero… ¿Por qué me importa?...es su vida…no la mía… ¿Qué me ocurre?_

_Deidara se quedó dormido entre sus pensamientos, muy confundido_

_-…Deidara…despierta…mira que ya amaneció…ya los pajaritos cantan…la luna ya se metió… ¡ya despierta!_

_-eh, ¿Qué pasó Minatsuki?_

_-te quedaste dormido, ya es hora de ir a la misión _

_Minatsuki y Deidara fueron corriendo con Naoto sensei y con Yashiro_

_-muy bien equipo, la misión es esta, atacaremos la carroza de la aldea, tomaremos sus riquezas y tomaremos rehenes, ¿entendieron?_

_-si Naoto sensei_

_La misión parecía muy simple pero no sucedió así, resultó ser una trampa y había un ejército completo para atacarlos, Minatsuki, Deidara, Naoto sensei y Yashiro, se fueron a una zona más elevada, los enemigos eras miles, y no lograrían avisar a tiempo a la aldea_

_-¿Qué podemos hacer Naoto sensei?-dijo Minatsuki_

_-no lo se_

_Yashiro se había quedo pensando, y formulo un plan_

_-¡ya sé que hacer!_

_-que cosa Yashiro_

_-esto es un cañón, si derrumbamos una parte, los enemigos morirán, Naoto sensei, yo y ustedes los distraeremos, mientras Minatsuki y Deidara explotan el cañón_

_-pero ustedes morirán_

_-no me importa, ya no tengo razón para vivir_

_-Yashiro_

_-vallase, vamos Naoto sensei_

_-¿Por qué haces esto?-dijo Deidara-¿quieres probar que eres más que nosotros?_

_-no, esto es por…algo que debía hacer, los malditos de la lluvia, mataron a mis padres, ya no me importa dar mi vida, pero, antes de morir, háganme un favor_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-por dios, Minatsuki, Deidara, no es obvio, ustedes son el uno para el otro, ya sean novios, ustedes se aman, y nada podrá cambiar eso_

_-gracias Yashiro_

_El plan se llevo a cavo tal y como debía ser, Minatsuki y Deidara hicieron explotar el cañón, la explosión se oyó a kilómetros de distancia…_

_Después de eso fue el funeral, en el momento en que todos se fueron, Minatsuki y Deidara se quedaron en las tumbas, estaba lloviendo, y no se podía distinguir, si eran lagrimas o era la lluvia_

_-debí…haberlo detenido_

_-Deidara, no lo hubieras logrado, el habría ido de todos modos_

_-no siento como si me despidiera de él, necesito ir al cañón…_

_Al día siguiente fueron al cañón, se sentaron en el mismo lugar que la última vez_

_-Minatsuki… ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Yashiro?_

_El rostro de Minatsuki se sonrojo_

_-si…lo recuerdo_

_-la verdad es que_

_Deidara se acerco a Minatsuki, sus labios se rosaban_

_-la verdad es que yo…_

_Pero en ese momento escucharon un ruido, eran 3 de los enemigos, habían sobrevivido, acorralaron a Minatsuki y Deidara en la orilla del cañón, se abalanzaron, Minatsuki empujo a Deidara para que saliera del camino, los enemigos empujaron a Minatsuki, ellos cayeron, pero Minatsuki se quedo colgando de una mano_

_-¡Minatsuki!, sostente_

_-Deidara, suelta mi mano_

_-¡que!_

_-estaré bien, pero prométeme que me esperaras, ya veras, volveré, solo espera_

_Minatsuki soltó la mano de Deidara y cayó al vacío, pero segundos antes de tocar el suelo, Juan y José la salvaron, y nuevamente se fue por el horizonte…_

Fin flash back

-…es por eso, yo amo a Minatsuki, y ni tú, ni nadie me ara engañarla

En ese momento llegan Minatsuki y la dueña de la casa

-Deidara, ya le page a la señora, vámonos

Deidara y Minatsuki se fueron de allí

-recuerdo cuando te volví a ver

-lo sé, pero no fue la gran cosa, solo te ayude a ti y a Sasori a secuestrar a Gaara

-lo sé, pero fue una buena anécdota

-ya, no hagas un flash back, ya hubo 2, ya se aburrieron, ese lo cuentas después, Minatsuki y Deidara se fueron rumbo a la roca

Fin

* * *

eeee, bueno esta fue la historia de Minatsuki, en el proximo les dijo como volvio a ver a Deidara, para ya no aburrir con falsh back, y, a si, Minatsuki aparte, es como una parte mi, la parte loca, pero en fin, una parte de mi...bueno sayonara


	5. De regreso a la Roca

bueno estos dias he podido escribir, pero talvez me tarde mas, ya que es semana de examen pero no se preocupen, pronto actualizaré

* * *

De regreso a casa

Capítulo 5 "entrando a la Roca"

Minatsuki y Deidara caminaban rumbo a la aldea, y cada paso que daban los acercaba más a su destino, pero Deidara iba cada vez más lento

-Deidara, ¿Qué ocurre?

-eh…no nada…solo pensaba, ¿crees que nos acepten?

-no lo sé, tendremos que demostrarles que hemos cambiado, deben entender

Minatsuki se acercó a Deidara y le dijo

-Deidara, recuerdas, cuando me volviste a ver…después de lo de…Yashiro

Flash back

_Minatsuki tenía 16 años, estaba en la aldea de la arena, con su amigo Gaara, el que era en ese momento el Kazekage._

_-estas muy distraída Minatsuki_

_-no es nada-dijo Minatsuki sin dejar de ver por la ventana_

_-pareciera que esperas algo_

_-no digas tonterías, no espero a nadie_

_Gaara miro su reloj y dijo_

_-debo irme, tengo una junta importante_

_Gaara salió de la habitación dejando a Minatsuki sola_

_-ya…ya casi es hora…casi_

_Gaara fue a una junta muy importante, trataba sobre Akatsuki, pero no hubo noticias muy importantes, Gaara salió antes de la junta, cuando regreso Minatsuki seguía viendo por la ventana, en el mismo lugar, no se había movido_

_-Minatsuki… ¿estás bien?_

_-eh…si…no te preocupes…debo irme_

_Minatsuki salió de la habitación casi corriendo_

"_¿Qué le pasa?"-se preguntó Gaara_

_Minatsuki corrió y corrió, paso por donde se encontraba Kankuro, pero lo ignoro por completo y siguió corriendo, corrió hasta llegar a una de las entradas de la aldea, y vio, lo que nunca se imaginaria la aldea, uno de ellos los había traicionado, estaba arrodillado frente a dos Akatsukis, cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de su presencia escucho una voz que decía_

_-¿Quién es esa cría?_

_-nadie importante Sasori sama-dijo el traidor_

_-maestro Sasori, déjeme encargarme de ella_

_-bueno, pero no tardes_

_El más pequeño de los dos, empezó a acercarse a Minatsuki _

_-yo me encargaré de ella_

_El chico, que no debía tener más de 19 años se acercó a ella, Minatsuki se había quedado congelada, como en shock, cuando el chico se le acercó su rostro cambio, abrió los ojos, que eran de un color azul y dijo_

_-Mi…Minatsuki, estas viva_

_-Dei…Deidara_

_Deidara se detuvo al instante, quedo en shock, no se podía mover, sus piernas y brazos no le respondían_

_-así que-dijo Sasori en su típico tono impasible-tu eres Minatsuki Hitsuji, he oído cosas de ti, por poco destruyes la aldea de la Roca y mataste a tu gente en una ocasión que atacaron a la Roca_

_-eso ya pasó, ¿Qué quieren aquí?_

_-vinimos a secuestrar al Kazekage_

_-¿vinieron a secuestrar a Gaara sama?_

_-si_

_-no lo permitiré_

_-bueno, que te parece un trato_

_-¿Qué trato?_

_-peleamos, si yo gano, te unes a Akatsuki a la fuerza, si yo pierdo, no secuestramos al Kazekage_

_-hecho_

_Deidara salió del shock_

_-Minatsuki, no hagas, por favor_

_Pero en ese instante Sasori atacó, Minatsuki esquivo el primer ataque, pero en el segundo fue arrojada al lado de Deidara, los dos se miraron fijamente, instantes después Minatsuki se levantó, la cola de Hiruko la sujetó y la empezó a apretar, pero Minatsuki no reaccionaba_

_-perdiste niña_

_-lo se_

_Deidara cayó al suelo, y empezó a llorar_

_-¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué Minatsuki?!_

_-por que…no quería perderte de nuevo_

_Deidara alzó el rostro y vio un Minatsuki una sonrisa, una sonrisa despreocupada y feliz _

_-Minatsuki, no entiendes, tendrás que unirte a Akatsuki_

_-no me importa, así jamás estaré sola de nuevo_

_Sasori soltó a Minatsuki _

_-ahora-dijo el marionetista-tenemos que secuestrar al Kazekage, Deidara ocúpate de eso_

_Deidara miró a Minatsuki y deseo con toda su alma, no tener que hacerlo, pero Sasori había dado la orden y tenía que obedecerla, se preparó para infiltrarse, en el momento que el ave empezó a despegarse del suelo Minatsuki saltó y subió a ella_

_-Minatsuki_

_-Deidara, te acompañare_

_-pero Minatsuki_

_-lo sé…iras a secuestrar a mi amigo_

_Deidara y Minatsuki se fueron a secuestrar a Gaara, en el momento en el que lo vieron Minatsuki se escondió en el ave, pero a mitad de la pelea (que ya todos deben haber visto), Minatsuki apareció otra vez, y aprovecho para ir con Sasori para que Gaara no la viera, cuando todo termino se fue con los dos, pero después de eso Naruto y los demás supieron de su traición y le dieron la espalda, y se vio obligada a unirse a Akatsuki, se quedo sola, claro hasta que se vio otra vez con Deidara_

_-¿Qué te ocurre?_

_-tu qué crees, mis amigos me dieron la espalda_

_-pero tú los traicionaste de nuevo_

_-gracias por tu ayuda-dijo sarcásticamente_

_-perdón-dijo mientras se acercaba a Minatsuki_

_Se sentó al lado de ella, Minatsuki estaba muy triste Deidara al notarlo se acercó a ella y la abrazó, Minatsuki se sonrojo y miró a los ojos a Deidara, estaban muy cerca, sus labios se rosaban otra vez, por fin Deidara puso fin a su distancia y unió sus labios a los de Minatsuki en un besó, minutos después se separaron para respirar_

_-Minatsuki, te amo_

_-y yo a ti Deidara_

_Fin flash back_

-si, lo recuerdo

-se que ha pasado mucho pero si ellos me aceptaron después de lo que paso con lo del Tsuchikage, se que ellos te aceptaran

-gracias Minatsuki

Minatsuki y Deidara llegaron a la aldea de la Roca, cuando entraron la gente se juntó a su alrededor

-…son ellos…si son ellos-decían varias voces, pero de pronto se oyeron 3 muy familiares

-¡Minatsuki, Deidara!

-Namiko, Tsumi, Nari,

Los 3 chicos eran de la edad de Deidara, 2 chicas y un chico

-no esperábamos volver a verlos

-eh…si pues

-no, no tienen que decir nada, ya nos enteramos, Akatsuki se disolvió, y gracias a ustedes

-¡¿Qué?!

-sí, no sean modestos ya nos sabemos la historia

La gente del pueblo se acercó y los cargo entre todos

-Minatsuki

-si Deidara

-sabes que dice esta gente

-no tengo idea, pero tu sígueles el juego, nos perdonaron

Los llevaron hasta una casa donde podrían quedarse

-gracias por todo esto

-no es nada-dijo Namiko

-enserio, no esperábamos esto

Se quedaron en esa casa toda la noche, pero a mitad de esta Deidara escucho un ruido afuera, vio una sombra que se alejaba, al parecer la sombra no había notado su presencia, cuando la siguió se dio cuenta de que estaba en el cementerio, vio a la sombra en una tumba, cuando se acercó vio que era Minatsuki y la timba era de Yashiro

-Deidara-dijo Minatsuki-me pregunto… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de Yashiro, hubiera muerto yo?

-no digas eso, sin ti, nunca se habría disuelto Akatsuki

-por favor, eso no fue una razón

-no importa, de no ser por ti, no estaría aquí en mi aldea, siendo aceptado

Deidara abrazó a Minatsuki, y ella no pudo contener las lágrimas y empezó a llorar…

Al día siguiente en la Roca

-Deidara…levántate…mira que ya amaneció…ya los pajaritos cantan…la luna ya se metió… ¡despierta!

-eh… ¿Qué paso?

-ya es hora de levantarse

Los dos se levantaron, la aldea les daba muchos recuerdos, sobre todo su antigua escuela, cuando entraron, encontraron a Namiko dando clase

-Deidara, Minatsuki, que bueno que viene, clase, ellos son los héroes que disolvieron Akatsuki

-…por un año-dijo Minatsuki en susurro que nadie logro escuchar

Namiko dio clase todo el día, cuando termino fue con Deidara y Minatsuki a hablar

-bueno platíquenme, ¿Cómo disolvieron Akatsuki?

-eh…pues

Pero en ese momento un niño llamo a Namiko

-¡Namiko sensei!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡unos ladrones atacan la clase!

En el salón unos ladrones estaban destruyendo todo, y tenían a los niños como rehenes, Minatsuki fue para rescatarlos, ataco a uno de los ladrones, Deidara a otro y Namiko soltó a los niños

-¡largo de aquí!-gritó Minatsuki

Las policía de la Roca los arrestó y les agradecieron por volver a salvarlos, así paso el año, pero en el corazón de Minatsuki empezó a inquietarse

-Minatsuki…hoy se cumple un año de la separación

-lo se

Ese día fueron al centro de la aldea, y Minatsuki libero su poder, era un chakra de color azul, que lentamente se volvió rojo

-¡¡Minatsuki!!-gritó Namiko

-lo siento, pero Akatsuki no se ha disuelto, y ahora ¡¡los mataré!!

Ocurrió una enorme explosión producida por Deidara, la aldea quedó muy dañada, pero contrario a los que dijo Minatsuki nadie murió, todos vivieron, pero quedaron inconscientes

-debemos irnos

Minatsuki y Deidara se fueron

-Minatsuki

-si Deidara

-¿Cómo convenciste al líder de la separación temporal?

-no lo se

_Flash back_

_-líder, ¿puedo hablar con usted?_

_-… ¿una separación? Minatsuki_

_-si líder, creo que esto podría hacer que Akatsuki se llevara mejor, debido a las múltiples peleas que ha habido_

_-no lo se_

_-líder…con esto todos creerán que Akatsuki se acabó, aunque algunos no lo crean, separarnos un año nos ayudara a pensar y a hacer que los demás crean una verdadera separación_

_-bueno…no se…tal vez si sea lo mejor, ve a avisarles_

_-si líder_

Fin flash back

-eso es lo que tú dices Minatsuki, ¿pero cuál es la verdadera razón?

-la verdadera…la verdadera es…que le prometí a Naruto kun y a los demás que lograría que se separaran, pero como no lo logré les dije que esto mínimo les dará tiempo para que puedan pensar en algo

-enserio traicionaras a Akatsuki

-ya no se qué hacer, no se a quien traicionar, si a Naruto, o a Akatsuki, ya no se qué hacer…

-tranquila, ya todo pasará muy pronto

En ese momento empezaron a llegar al punto de encuentro, donde los demás esperaban…

* * *

a, si una aclaracion, esta es una de tantas razones que ubo, en el proximo les dare otras razones, y todas juntas provocaron la separacion, bueno...sayonara


	6. Regreso de Itachi, secreto revelado

Bueno les agradezco a todo los que se molestaron en leer este fanfic, espero que también lean los demás, pero si no, pues bueno, me alegra darles este nuevo capítulo, pero antes, aclararé algo.

1.-la razón que les dio Minatsuki el capítulo pasado no es la única que hubo, pronto verán las demás

2.-si, Itachi descubre el secreto de Tobi

3.-tal vez me tarde más en escribir, ya que pronto inician las clases después de la epidemia

4.-naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto

5.-y por último les diré que disfruten el fanfic…

* * *

De regreso a casa

Capítulo 6 "regreso de Itachi, secreto revelado"

Mientras Minatsuki y Deidara regresaban a la Roca, muy lejos de ahí Tobi e Itachi regresaban a la aldea de la hoja

-Itachi san ¿Por qué va tan rápido?

-ya quiero llegar

-¿pero por qué?, creí que tenía miedo de que su hermano lo rechazara

Itachi se detuvo bruscamente, miro al cielo, no sabía que responder

-…aun…tengo algo de miedo…

-…eh?-Tobi no podía creer lo que había escuchado, el gran Itachi Uchiha tenía miedo, no podía ser posible, o, ¿acaso no quería ver a su hermano?, Tobi ya no podía entender la mente del Uchiha a pesar de ser del mismo clan, pero en ese momento Itachi corrió hacia un lugar, girando bruscamente a la izquierda

-¿q…que pasa Itachi san?

Itachi no le respondió y siguió corriendo, Tobi no tuvo más remedio de seguirlo, giraron varias veces, la última de ellas a la izquierda, terminaron en una especie de colina, en la cual se veía TODA Konoha

-¿I…Itachi san?

-Tobi…vamos

-eh?, si, ya voy…

Tobi e Itachi caminaron por la colina bajando para entrar en la aldea

-Itachi san

-¿Qué pasa Tobi?

-¿por aquí es donde entraron usted y Kisame san?

-si Tobi

Tobi había estado muy callado todo el tiempo que caminaron para entrar a la aldea

-has estado muy callado Tobi

-¿Qué quiere decir?-Tobi dijo esto con "su voz", no con la de Tobi

-¿Qué dijiste?

-a…nada….Itachi san

Tobi se adelantó, Itachi lo miro desconfiado

"_¿Qué le ocurre?"_

Tobi se encaminó mas y así los dos llegaron hasta la entrada de la aldea, había 2 guardias, Itachi uso el Sharingan y los dejo dormidos en la entrada, Tobi e Itachi caminaron hasta que al fin, entraron en la aldea, lo primero que hicieron, para que supiera la aldea que venían en paz fue ir con Tsunade la Hokage, se quitaron las capas de Akatsuki y las dejaron en un árbol escondidas, Tobi fue el primero en entrar, distrajo a los guardias para que Itachi lograra entrar, cuando Itachi entró Tobi lo siguió y empezaron a buscar la oficina de Tsunade, cuando la hallaron había llegado el momento de enfrentar su pasado

-muy bien, llego la hora-dijo Itachi- vas Tobi-dijo empujando a Tobi

-¿y yo por qué?

-por que los niños son primero

-gracias, pero no es cierto, los emos primero

-niños primero-dijo Itachi arrojando a Tobi a la oficina

-¡¡AHORA QUE QUIEREN!!-gritó Tsunade al ver a Tobi

-ah…pues…yo… ¡Itachi está en la aldea!... ¡está afuera de la oficina, pero por favor no me maté!

-¡¡QUE ITACHI ESTA AFUERA!!-grito Tsunade

-¡s-sí, allí esta!

Tsunade salió corriendo para atrapar a Itachi, pero Itachi había logrado esquivar el primer ataque de Tsunade

-Tsunade sama, tranquilícese, vengo en paz, vengo para volver a la aldea

-¡¡Y CRES QUE SOY TAN TONTA PARA CREERTE!!

-es verdad Tsunade sama

-todo es culpa de Tobi, lo siento, Tobi es un mal chico-dijo Tobi deteniendo un golpe de Tsunade (si, Tobi detuvo un golpe de Tsunade)

-por favor Tsunade (¡Itachi dijo por favor!), déjanos quedarnos

-¡¡NO LOS DEJARÉ!!

De pronto Itachi tuvo una muy buena idea

-Tsunade sama, le propongo algo

-¡¡QUE COSA!!

-qué tal si jugamos póker, si yo gano nos dejas quedarnos, si tu ganas nos dejaremos atrapar

-¡¡NO JUGARÉ!!

-vamos Tsunade, tienes miedo de perder

-¡¡YO NO TEMO PERDER!!

-entonces juguemos

Itachi y Tsunade empezaron a jugar póker (no se me ocurrió algo mejor), y claro esta Tsunade perdió

-perdió Tsunade sama, tendrá que aceptarnos aquí

-lo sé, pero ustedes se encargaran de encontrar una casa donde quedarse

-está bien

Itachi se fue de allí y Tobi lo siguió

-pe-perdón Itachi sa…

Itachi había arrojado al suelo a Tobi, se acercó a su oído y le dijo

-ya deja de fingir lo que no eres, ya sé que eres un Uchiha, pero no importa, tendré que pasar un tiempo contigo, pero, ya deja de usar ese tono de Tobi en mi presencia, es sumamente molesto

-lo hare, Itachi, pero, ¿Cómo supiste que era un Uchiha?-la voz de Tobi había cambiado, ahora era más grave-pero ten por seguro que en público deberé fingir ser Tobi

-lo sé, lo supe que eras un Uchiha debido a que al jugar con Tsunade noté un destello rojo, al ver detenidamente, me di cuenta del Sharingan, y como solo una persona pudo haber sido, Madara, el único Uchiha que no pude matar-dijo Itachi levantándose, Tobi se quedó en el suelo unos segundos, luego se paró y dijo

-sabes Itachi san, se donde podemos quedarnos

Tobi guió a Itachi a una casa abandonada, en donde antes se encontraba viviendo el clan Uchiha

-esta era mi antigua casa-dijo Tobi entrando

Después de limpiar TODA la casa que fue un trabajo muy duro fueron de nuevo a la aldea a comer algo, fueron justamente al restaurante de rammen en el que come Naruto, después de comer y pagar la cuenta, estaban a punto de salir, cuando entró Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura al restaurante

-I-Itachi-dijo Sasuke

-e-es Uchiha Itachi-dijo Naruto

-¿Qué hace aquí?-dijo Sakura

-como has crecido Sasuke kun

-¡¡¡maldito, idiota!!!

Sasuke hizo unos seños de manos, el Sharingan se activo y atacó a Itachi con el chidori, Itachi esquivo el ataque y lo detuvo para que no dañara a nadie más del restaurante

-así que, es cierto-dijo Kakashi sensei entrando al lugar-has vuelto Itachi, pero, ¿Por qué?

-porque…

Fin

* * *

Siii, los dejare con la duda, en el siguiente capítulo revelaré la segunda razón por la cual Akatsuki se separó, porque, esas peleas que dijo Minatsuki no iniciaron porque sí, bueno hasta el próximo capítulo, sayonara


	7. Tranquilidad

hola, yo de nuevo, bueno este cápítulo lo hice un poco mas largo, disfrutenlo...

* * *

De regreso a casa

Capítulo 7 "tranquilidad"

-porque…

_Flash back_

_-Itachi kun, ¿puedo hablarle?-dijo Kisame mientras se acercaba a Itachi quien estaba sentado en la sombra de un árbol_

_-claro, ¿qué pasa Kisame?_

_-pues, Hidan san me contó algo_

_-¿Qué cosa Kisame?_

_-pues…_

_Hidan apareció inmediatamente, le dijo algo a Kisame al oído, Kisame se estremeció y le dijo a Itachi_

_-I-Itachi kun, de-debo irme_

_Kisame se levantó y se fue con Hidan_

_-¿Qué le pasa?-dijo Itachi siguiéndolos, caminaron hasta la cueva, los dos entraron al cuarto de Kisame, Itachi los esperó, esperó, esperó hasta que ya no pudo más, entró y vio a Kisame lleno de sangre, Hidan no estaba y Kisame estaba inconsciente_

_-¡¡Kisame!!-dijo Itachi corriendo hacia Kisame, llamó a Konan y Minatsuki para que lo curaran_

_-¿Cómo le pasó esto?-preguntó Minatsuki mientras curaba a Kisame _

_-no lo sé-dijo el Uchiha-cuando llegue estaba así…-Itachi se quedó pensativo, sabía exactamente quien le había hecho eso a Kisame, y no permitiría que se saliera con la suya_

_-¡Hidan!-grito Itachi entrando a la sala_

_-¿Qué quieres maldito emo?-dijo Hidan_

_-eres un maldito desgraciado-dijo Itachi arrojándose a Hidan y golpeándolo con fuerza_

_Todos por el alboroto llegaron e intentaron separarlos_

_-Itachi tranquilízate-dijo Sasori tomando a Itachi_

_-Hidan quieto-dijo Kakuzu tomando a Hidan _

_-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-pregunta Minatsuki entrando_

_-maldito Hidan_

_-¡¡DETENGANZE!!-se escucho la voz de Pein cuando entraba a la sala_

_Lograron tranquilizarlos y pidieron una explicación, Itachi les explicó y todos miraron con odio a Hidan, pero Hidan se excusó diciendo que él le había advertido a Kisame que no le contara a nadie el secreto y él lo traiciono, Itachi enojado se fue de allí y fue al cuarto de Kisame, este ya estaba mejor, se acercó a él y le dijo_

_-Kisame, ¿estás bien?_

_-sí, gracias por todo Itachi san_

_-me dirás cual era el secreto_

_-hoy no Itachi san, después_

_-está bien_

_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

_-líder, ¿puedo hablar con usted?_

_-… ¿una separación? Minatsuki_

_-si líder, creo que esto podría hacer que Akatsuki se llevara mejor, debido a las múltiples peleas que ha habido_

_-no lo se_

_-líder…con esto todos creerán que Akatsuki se acabó, aunque algunos no lo crean, separarnos un año nos ayudara a pensar y a hacer que los demás crean una verdadera separación_

_-bueno…no se…tal vez si sea lo mejor, ve a avisarles_

_-si líder_

_Fin flash back_

-esa es la razón por la cual regrese

-nos la das a medias

-ya sé, pero no deben enterarse del resto hasta dentro de dos capítulos, les diré fuera de cámaras, pero regresando a la historia, yo pedí permiso a Tsunade, demostré que había cambiado, que akatsuki se había disuelto, y ella me dejo vivir aquí

-¡¿y crees que con eso te perdonaré?!-gritó Sasuke

-no te pido que me perdones, solo te pido que me dejes vivir aquí un año, después me iré

-¡jamás te perdonaré, ni te dejaré vivir aquí!, ¡tu mataste a todo mi clan, y por la maldita excusa de ver si eras capaz¡

-Sasuke…hace mucho que quiero contarte algo

Itachi se llevo a Sasuke cargado, a otro lugar, Sasuke lo pateaba con todas sus fuerzas, Itachi lo llevo a su antiguo hogar, y por primera vez, le hablo como antes, como antes de que matara a su clan, como su hermanito pequeño, le contó la verdad por la cual había matado al clan, otro secreto revelado, Sasuke se quedó callado y miró al suelo, pensando en cuanto tiempo había vivido tratado de matar a Itachi, (creo que ya todos saben la verdad, así que me ahorrare la explicación), Sasuke se levantó, no dijo nada y salió de la habitación, Itachi se quedó allí hasta que llego Tobi

-tu hermano como lo tomó-dijo usando "su voz"

-no lo sé, se fue sin decir nada

-debes dejar que lo asimile, ya verás que lo aceptará

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la copa de un árbol, no acababa de entender lo que su hermano le había dicho, debajo de él pasó Sakura, al verle así le dijo

-Sasuke kun, ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Sakura subiendo el árbol

-Sakura, ya no se qué pensar, primero mi hermano dice matar a mi familia sin razón y luego resulta haber una razón totalmente distinta, que él fue solo una marioneta en la matanza, me siento muy confundido

-tranquilo Sasuke kun, todo estará bien-Sakura le tomó la mano, Sasuke apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura y se quedaron viendo la luna mucho tiempo, hasta que el sueño los venció.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron y fueron a buscar a Itachi, cuando llegaron al lugar en el que vivían, Sasuke entró y vio a Itachi a los ojos

-nunca te perdonaré…pero te dejaré vivir en la aldea

Después de decir eso Sasuke salió de allí y se fue con Naruto y Sakura

-que te dije-dijo Tobi entrando a la habitación-te dije que te aceptaría

Itachi no respondió, se quedó viendo el cielo, pensando en muchas cosas, estarían un año en ese lugar, y aunque había pasado poco tiempo, empezó a extrañar a los demás, sentía muy extraño, como si eso nunca hubiera pasado, eso, le molestaba

-Itachi san-dijo Tobi acercándosele-¿está bien?

-no Madara, ¿Cómo es que esto pasó?, fuimos unos idiotas, todo esto fue causado por una estúpida razón

-lo sé

-pero, si lo sabes, ¿Por qué aceptaste la petición de Minatsuki?

-no lo sé, creo que soy débil con las chicas-dijo mientras se reía para sí mismo

-eres un tonto sabías

-yo no, Tobi sí

-ya no importa, ya no quiero estar aquí, quiero irme con Kisame

-¿y por que con Kisame?-dijo Madara

-he, yo…pues

-no hay problema Itachi, ya todos saben de su relación

-¡¡¿Cuál relación?!!

-entonces ¿no son novios?

-¡¡claro que no!!

-ha, perdón, entonces, ¿Por qué con Kisame?

-porque…él es mi amigo, el único que aun me quiere

-yo…no sé si extraño a Deidara, es mi amigo, pero Minatsuki, Deidara, se que él no era así, bueno, no cuando estaba con Sasori

-¿no sabes que las chicas te hacen cambiar?, ella te cambian, pero casi siempre te hacen una mejor persona

-sí, una vez, senpai me dijo que Minatsuki fue de las primeras personas en importarle, que solo le importaban 4, y que 2 estaban muertas

-¿te dijo quien era importante para él?

-sí, dijo que eras, Minatsuki, Sasori, un tal Yashiro y otro que se llamaba Naoto

-pensé que diría Tobi

-cállate-dijo sonrojándose- él no quiere a Tobi y nunca conocerá a Madara

-¿Por qué?

-no sería bueno que lo supiera

-Madara…quien más sabe tú identidad

-Pein, Konan, Minatsuki y tú

-Minatsuki lo sabe

-sí, se dio cuenta al verme

_Flash back_

_Minatsuki acababa de entrar a Akatsuki, Pein le presentó a todos en la sala, a excepción de uno, Tobi, Pein lo llevo hasta donde estaba, bastante alejado de los demás_

_-Tobi, ella es Minatsuki, es la nueva integrante_

_-mucho gusto, Tobi es buen chico_

_-Pein-dijo Konan entrando-te necesitan en la sala_

_-voy-dijo Pein dejando a Minatsuki sola con Tobi_

_-me alegra que estés aquí-dijo Tobi con su voz infantil_

_-ya no finjas_

_-¿qué?_

_-ya sé que tu eres un Uchiha y que eres Madara, Uchiha Madara_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Madara hablando con "su voz"_

_-ese Sharingan tal vez sea difícil que los demás lo noten, pero yo lo noté y suponiendo que Itachi mató a todo excepto a dos y al ver que no eres Sasuke solo queda una Uchiha Madara _

_-no dirás nada ¿cierto?_

_-para que, es mejor que no lo sepan_

_Minatsuki salió de la habitación…_

_Fin flash back_

-…igual que tú Itachi

-ya veo

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Al día siguiente…

Itachi y Tobi se encontraban en la salida de la aldea, el Kazekage se suponía dirigía a la aldea, e Itachi y Tobi iban a dar aviso cuando llegaran, pero Naruto llegó corriendo a avisarles que no llegaría debido a un problema que parecían tener, (en realidad el problema era el regreso de Sasori a la aldea, pero Naruto no lo menciono, aunque Tobi e Itachi sabían perfectamente del problema), Itachi y Tobi regresaron a la aldea, pero en el momento en el que Itachi volvió a poner un pie en la aldea sintió un dolor en el pecho, y empezó a escupir sangre

-Itachi san, ¿está bien?

-no…no lo estoy…necesito…parar esto

-no se preocupe Itachi san, iremos inmediatamente al médico

-no…no la enfermedad…si no la causa

-¿sabe cuál es la causa?

-sí, lo sé…lo que causa…todo esto…es…

Itachi se puso de pie miró la aldea y le dijo a Tobi

-es…esta aldea…la odio…tengo que irme…

-Itachi san, ¿sabe cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?

Itachi lo miró extrañado, pero no respondió por que en realidad, no sabía en qué día vivía

-Itachi, hoy hace un año llegamos a la aldea, es tiempo de irse

-¿enserio?

-sí

-Tobi… ¿puedo destruir la aldea?

-solo haz que te vuelvan a odiar, no la destruyas

-está bien

Itachi y Tobi volvieron a entrar a la aldea, al llegar donde se encontraba Naruto y Sasuke empezaron a matar a todos los que estaban presentes

-Itachi, ¿Qué demonios haces?

Itachi volteo a verlo y le dijo indiferente

-creí que eso no me importaba, pero no puedo estar sin matar

-Itachi

Kakashi y los ANBU llegaron para arrestarlos, pero huyeron por medio de una técnica de Tobi, al llegar a la salida de la aldea voltearon para atrás y se fueron corriendo, dejando ir todo lo que les había pasado en la aldea, corrieron hasta llegar al punto de reunión, allí al fin se reunieron con los demás, e Itachi al fin, estar tranquilo…

Fin

* * *

Bueno este fue el episodio 7, no se pierdan el 8, tratará de Kisame, y se revelará el secreto de Hidan, sayonara.


	8. Te comprendo

Aclaraciones:

Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto te admiro Masashi

En este episodio se revela por que Hidan atacó a Kisame (jeje)

Bueno disfruten el fanfic

* * *

De regreso a casa

Capitulo 8 "te comprendo"

Mientras los demás akatsuki se iban a sus aldeas Kisame se quedó un día en el punto de reunión pensando, solo pensando, de muchas cosas, Itachi, el secreto de Hidan que hizo que todo ocurriera, se preguntaba cómo era posible que esto ocurriera, ese maldito secreto que en realidad no valía la pena, como eso había causado la separación, como eventos tan tontos había arruinado todo, como se podía solucionar, por que el líder tomo esa decisión, no lo sabía, después del amanecer partió rumbo a su aldea, sin ganas de llegar, pero tendría que hacerlo, era la promesa que había hecho y debía cumplirla, al acercarse al puente que unía su tierra con el resto del continente se quedó parado en la entrada una chica pasó a su lado y le dijo

-¿Qué le ocurre señor?-la chica era muy bonita, de ojos azules y cabello negro, muy extraña combinación, vestía una camisa café y una falda de igual color, tenía una banda de la aldea de la neblina, se le acercó y le repitió-¿Qué le ocurre señor?

Kisame al fin volteo a verla, al verla a los ojos azules y el cabello negro supuso que era un miembro del clan Tukimo, al fin Kisame le dirigió la palabra

-me encuentro bien, no se preocupe por mi

La chica miró con desconfianza a Kisame, parecía como si intentara reconocerlo, (para aclarar Kisame tenía parte del rostro cubierto)

-¿está seguro señor?

-sí…lo estoy

Kisame se aleja de la chica, ella al sospechar de su identidad lo sigue por el puente

"_pensar que este puente fue construido gracias al Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi"_-pensaba Kisame mientras atravesaba el puente

La chica seguía a Kisame cautelosamente, Kisame llego hasta la otra orilla y se adentró en el bosque, la chica lo siguió, esperando lograr ver su rostro y al fin reconocerlo, pero cuando entró al bosque Kisame apareció detrás de la chica

-¿Por qué me sigues?-preguntó Kisame

-yo…yo no lo sigo señor

-no me mientas, ¿Por qué me seguías?

-es que yo, me parece muy conocido, y como esconde parte del rostro, quise venir a averiguar cuál es su identidad

-ah…era eso…no me sorprende que te parezca conocido, después de todo, yo crecí aquí-Kisame se descubrió el rostro, la chica vio al fin la piel azul de Kisame y de inmediato lo reconoció

-ya recordé quien es-dijo la chica dando un paso atrás

-lo noté, huyes…como todos

-lo siento, pero, es que usted mató al señor feudal

-tuve una buena razón, he cambiado, y quiero regresar a la aldea

-no creo que lo dejen, este pueblo, como ya debe saber, es rencoroso

-lo sé, pero también se, que si uno de ellos confía en mí, los demás también confiaran en mí

-pero yo no confío en usted

-lo sé-Kisame empezó a caminar por el bosque, la chica lo siguió, a mitad del camino unos ladrones les cerraron el paso

-más vale que nos den todo-dijo uno de los ladrones-o si no, no tendremos opción, los mataremos y les robaremos

La chica se había preparado para atacar, ya que era shinobi, pero Kisame se le adelantó

-no los ataques

-¿Qué?

-yo me encargaré de ellos

Kisame tomo su Samehada, y atacó a los ladrones, no los mató, solo logró que se desmayaran, los tomó y le dijo a la chica

-vámonos

-S-sí

Kisame y la chica caminaron hasta que llegaron un lugar donde descansar, Kisame ató a los criminales y le dijo a la chica

-tú ya sabes quién soy, pero yo, solo sé que eres del clan Tukimo, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Suzuki, Tukimo Suzuki

-Suzuki, que bonito nombre

Kisame durmió en el césped, esperando que cuando despertara Suzuki se hubiera ido, pero no fue así, cuando despertó Suzuki estaba haciendo algo de comer

-qué bueno que despertó señor Kisame, ya casi esta la comida

Kisame miró extrañado a la joven, acaso no le había dicho que no confiaba en él, y ahora estaba haciendo el desayuno

-S-sí, ya voy

Kisame empezó a comer con Suzuki, su cabeza estaba hecha un completo desastre, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que pensar, pero Suzuki si sabía qué hacer, tenía que preguntarle a Kisame que hacía allí, y por qué había dejado Akatsuki

-señor…

-llámame Kisame

-está bien…Kisame, ¿Por qué dejó Akatsuki?, ¿Por qué regresa a su aldea?

Kisame dejo de comer, no sabía por dónde empezar

-pues…verás…

_Flash back_

_Kisame se encontraba en la sala de juntas con Pein y Hidan _

_-Kisame, Hidan, ustedes irán a la siguiente misión, tienen que ir a la aldea de la cascada, tienen que recuperar algo que Kakuzu perdió_

_-¿Qué cosa perdió Kakuzu?-preguntó Kisame_

_-eso no te incumbe-dijo Pein _

_Hidan y Kisame salieron rumbo a la aldea de la cascada, Kisame no se llevaba muy bien que digamos con Hidan, pero tampoco se odiaba, era la primera vez que iría con Hidan a una misión, cuando lograron llegar a la aldea Hidan lo condujo a la antigua casa de Kakuzu_

_-de verdad Kakuzu vivía aquí-dijo Kisame viendo la casa que estaba casi destruida_

_Hidan no le había dirigido la palabra durante todo el camino y hoy no fue la excepción, Hidan tomó algo entre las ruinas y se fue, Kisame lo siguió, no sabía a dónde se dirigían, Hidan llegó hasta una gran cascada, cubrió de agua lo que había tomado de la casa de Kakuzu y después de esto miró a Kisame y se le empezó a acercar_

_-Hi-Hidan san, ¿Qué le…ocurre?_

_Hidan no dijo nada abrazó a Kisame, él quedó en shock, que le pasaba a Hidan, se acercó a su rostro y besó su mejilla, luego bajó a su cuello, lo mordió, lo que causo que algo de sangre saliera de Kisame, Hidan la tomó y la colocó en lo que había tomado de la casa de Kakuzu, Kisame al fin vio lo que era, una especie de collar, Hidan metió la sangre en la figura que estaba, era una especie de mitad de corazón._

_-si dices algo…te mato-dijo Hidan mientras se iba_

_-no diré nada, pero respóndeme, ¿Qué hiciste?_

_-era un favor a Kakuzu, con esto logrará vivir más, ya que los corazones que tiene se están pudriendo, esto evitará que pudran_

_-pero, ¿Por qué lo ayudas?, creí que te caía mal_

_Hidan se sonrojo_

_-Por qué yo…está bien…me…agrada…pero si le cuentas a alguien te mato_

_-¿pero cómo llegó a agradarle Hidan san?_

_-es una larga historia_

_Hidan contó la historia a Kisame (la cual se revelara después), y le recordó que no debía decir nada._

_-ya entiendo Hidan san, mejor vámonos_

_Claro que después fue que Kisame intentó decirle a Itachi, la pelea con Hidan y claro la conversación de Minatsuki con Pein…_

_Fin flash back_

-…eso fue lo que pasó

-ya entiendo

Kisame y Suzuki se quedaron profundamente dormidos, a la mañana siguiente llegaron a la entrada de la aldea

-muy bien, es hora

Kisame y Suzuki entraron, inmediatamente reconocieron a Kisame, pero Suzuki les dijo que él había cambiado y logró convencerlos de que era bueno, Kisame se quedo en la casa de Suzuki, en la noche ella escucho un suido afuera cuando salió vio a Kisame hiendo hacia el bosque, Suzuki siguió a Kisame, él se quedó en un claro

-…Itachi, te extraño mucho

-¿Quién es Itachi?

-Suzuki…yo…Itachi es…mi mejor amigo

-¿Qué pasó con él?

-a él nada…pero me vi forzado a alejarme de él, era el único que me comprendía

-yo lo comprendo Kisame san-dijo Suzuki apoyándose en el hombro de Kisame

Kisame se quedó en el claro con Suzuki a su lado, cuando menos lo notó Suzuki se quedó profundamente dormida, Kisame la llevó hasta la casa, y vio como dormía…

Fin

* * *

Bueno, intente hacerlo largo y bueno así quedo, lamento no haber actualizado antes, regrese a clases y casi no tuve tiempo…bueno no se pierdan el próximo episodio…a sí, si quieren romance de Kisame y Suzuki avisen…sayonara


	9. Mejor amigo

Bueno, como ustedes lo pidieron aquí está, Kisame y Suzuki, espero que les guste…

Naruto no es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

De regreso a casa

Capítulo 9 "Mejor amigo"

Kisame se quedó en el claro con Suzuki a su lado, cuando menos lo notó Suzuki se quedó profundamente dormida, Kisame la llevó hasta la casa, y vio como dormía…

A la mañana siguiente

Suzuki despertó tarde, cuando volteo a su alrededor y no vio a Kisame fue a buscarlo, lo encontró en la cocina, preparando el desayuno

-Kisame, ¿Qué haces?

-ya era hora de te levantaras, ya es hora de desayunar

Suzuki miró extrañada a Kisame, pero se sentó y Kisame le sirvió el desayuno

-no sabía que sabías cocinar

-la verdad-dijo Kisame mientras Suzuki empezó a comer-es la primera vez que cocino

-con…razón-lo que había cocinado Kisame sabía horrible, pero Suzuki para que no se sintiera mal tuvo que comerlo a fuerza

-bueno…gracias por la comida

Suzuki se levantó y Kisame empezó a lavar los platos

-Kisame san

-¿Qué pasa Suzuki?

-tengo que ir a un lugar…hoy

-¿Qué lugar?

-he…un lugar

-bueno, te acompaño

-Kisame san…no es necesario

-no, si es necesario, tengo que hacer que la gente se acostumbre a mi presencia

Kisame y Suzuki caminaron por la aldea, claro que todos se quedaban viendo a Kisame y algunos niños le señalaban y decían

-¡mira mami!, ¡un atún gigante!

-Kisame san, ¿se encuentra bien?

-… ¿porque todos me discriminan por ser azul?

-yo no lo discrimino Kisame san

Kisame y Suzuki siguieron caminando hasta alejarse mucho de la aldea

-Suzuki, ¿A dónde vamos?

Suzuki no le respondió solo siguió caminando con la mirada baja

Cuando subieron una pequeña colina Kisame vio al fin a donde se dirigían, era un cementerio cubierto de hierbas, Suzuki se acerco tristemente a una tumba, se arrodillo y dijo una oración, Kisame solo escucho esto

-…por favor cuida de él…lamento no haberte visitado por mucho tiempo hermano, pero estuve en muchas misiones

Entonces Suzuki hizo una seña a Kisame para que se acercara

-…él es Kisame san hermano, es un buen amigo que tengo

Luego Suzuki soltó unas lágrimas, se levantó y le dijo a Kisame

-gracias por acompañarme Kisame san, vámonos

Suzuki intentó irse, pero fue detenida por la mano de Kisame, él hizo que quedaran directamente el uno frente al otro, Kisame vio a los ojos a Suzuki, sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente, se acercó a ella, estaba completamente rojo, no sabía muy bien que hacía, solo seguía a su corazón que desesperadamente le decía que la besara, que la besara sin importarle el costo, sus labio se acercaban a los de ella, pero ella no hacía ningún esfuerzo por liberarse, solo se dejaba llevar, Kisame lentamente unió sus labios a los de ella en un beso, que a pesar de que donde estaban nevaba, sentían mucho calor, por la falta de oxígeno se separaron, Kisame vio inmediatamente el rostro de Suzuki, quería ver la reacción que tendría, pero en el instante en que Kisame se separo Suzuki lo tomo del cuello y lo volvió a besar, eso lo comprobaba, Suzuki amaba a Kisame y Kisame a Suzuki, después de unos segundos Kisame logro apartar a Suzuki y le dijo

-Suzuki yo…no sé cómo, pero me enamore de ti

-y yo de usted Kisame san

Al día siguiente

-buenos días Kisame san

-buenos días Suzuki

Kisame se sentó para desayunar, al terminar Kisame le dijo a Suzuki

-Suzuki, tengo que hablar contigo

-dígame Kisame san, pues…yo, podrías decirme como se llamaba tu hermano

-se llamaba Mitsumo, ¿Por qué preguntas?

_Flash back_

_Kisame se sentía realmente incomodo en su aldea, tal vez por el hecho de ser azul y la discriminación de los de su aldea, pero había alguien que "medio" lo aceptaba_

_-Kisame san_

_-Mitsumo kun, ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-vi que unos chicos te estaban molestando_

_-eso no importa Mitsumo kun_

_Mitsumo y Kisame caminaron por un largo rato a las afueras de la aldea y se sentaron en la orilla de la playa, viendo el mar._

_-Kisame san_

_-¿Qué pasa Mitsumo?_

_-¿seres amigos para siempre?_

_La pregunta dejo mudo a Kisame, "amigos", en verdad eso eran, nunca había considerado a nadie amigo, y ahora Mitsumo le pregunta si serán amigos por siempre, Kisame volteo a verlo y se encontró con sus grandes ojos negros, que lo miraban fijamente esperando una respuesta._

_-y-yo, cla-claro que seremos amigos para siempre Mitsumo_

_-me alegra que sea así Kisame san_

_La vista de Mitsumo volvió al mar, Kisame lo miró por un tiempo antes de que volviera a ver el mar._

_Al llegar a su casa Kisame no pudo conciliar el sueño debido a la pregunta de Mitsumo, de verdad le había afectado…_

_3 meses después…_

_Kisame salía de su casa, traía en la espalda una espada gigante, y una extraña capa negra con nubes rojas, Mitsumo iba a visitarlo cuando lo vio salir_

_-Ki-Kisame san, ¿Qué es esto?_

_-Mitsumo, tome una decisión_

_-¿Qué quiere decir Kisame san?_

_-lo siento Mitsumo_

_Kisame alzo su espada y tiró a Mitsumo_

_-yo…yo te dije que seríamos amigos para siempre, pero yo, tengo otro camino, déjame ir y no te hare nada_

_Kisame se levanto para irse, pero fue detenido por la mano de Mitsumo_

_-no, no lo permitiré Kisame san, no dejaré que te vayas por un mal camino_

_-Mitsumo suéltame_

_-¡no!, no dejare que mi mejor amigo haga esto_

_-no lo entiendes Mitsumo_

_-lo entiendo bien, esto es por el odio que implanto en ti la aldea, pero yo…intente quitar ese odio, pero veo que fallé, ¿todo fue en vano Kisame?, ¿no sirvió de nada nuestra amistad?, ¿es eso lo que pasa?_

_Kisame no pudo más y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos_

_-Mitsumo, yo…no es eso…no eres tú…soy yo…el mal que implantó mi aldea fue demasiado, lo siento Mitsumo, pero, fallaste…_

_Kisame alzó su espada y la puso en el hombro de Mitsumo_

_-Mitsumo, no me hagas hacerte esto_

_-hazlo_

_-¿Qué?_

_-hazlo, falle en lo único que yo podía servir_

_-Mitsumo_

_-¡hazlo!_

_-yo…lo siento_

_La espada de Kisame mató a Mitsumo al instante…_

_Fin flash back_

-yo…-dijo Kisame de rodillas en el suelo-no te merezco Suzuki

Suzuki se había quedado mirando al suelo, se agachó y tocó a Kisame

-ahora entiendo, la muerte de mi hermano, y que tú eres el amigo que tanto mencionaba, soy incapaz de estar enojada contigo, te amo demasiado Kisame

Kisame y Suzuki se besaron…

Unos meses después…

En el puente unos chicos se despedían

-me voy Suzuki

-¿volverás?

-más pronto de lo que crees

Kisame y Suzuki se basaron por última vez, y Kisame partió rumbo al punto de reunión…

-Kisame san-dijo Itachi-¿Qué le pasó en su aldea?

-nada interesante… (Pensamiento de Kisame "solo encontré el amor de mi vida")

Fin

* * *

Perdón, perdón por tardarme, pero al fin esta el capitulo, bueno, el próximo es de Kakuzu, sayonara…


	10. Igual a mí

Hola, yo otra vez, lamento haberme ido por mucho tiempo, pero me di cuenta de que mi forma de escribir podía mejorarse muchísimo, así que intente practicar un poco antes de ya hacer la versión final, puede que aun no sea la mejor narración o la mejor historia, pero entiendan que para mí es muy sencillo salirme de la personalidad verdadera del personaje, y echar a volar mi imaginación de cómo es su forma de ser, así que si hay algún detalle que no es como debería ser, lo siento, es muy sencillo para mi salir de la personalidad, y además le prometí a una amiga una historia de Death Note y he estado trabajando en ella, tal vez algún día, cuando ya sea una mejor escritora pueda publicarla, pero por ahora espero que disfruten el capitulo, esto está dedicado a mi amiga Sui, que pronto se irá a México D.F., te extrañaremos mucho Sui, y a partir de aquí, todos los demás capítulos estarán dedicados a ti…

Asi, se que dije es este trataría de Kakuzu, pero me di cuenta de que seguía el de Hidan, perdón por la confusión, pero bueno disfruten la historia y por favor díganme si vieron un cambio en mi forma de escribir o si no vieron ninguno…

Aclaraciones

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

(aclaraciones mías)

Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto…

* * *

De regreso a casa

Capitulo 10 "igual a mí"

Hidan caminaba hacia su aldea, maldiciendo en el camino, como es que él había caído tan bajo como para verse obligado a regresar a su aldea, pensar que todo esto fue por…

-¡aléjate!

Hidan escucho un grito a lo lejos, decidió ir a ver quien había gritado, al caminar un poco por un camino vio a un chico que estaba siendo asaltado

-¡aléjense de mí!-gritaba el chico

-no hasta que nos des lo que tienes en esa bolsa

-nunca se los daré, es para mi aldea, por favor déjenme ir, mi aldea no les ha hecho nada, somos pacíficos

-no hasta que nos des esto

Los ladrones habían tomado la bolsa cuando Hidan apareció, se las arrebató y la devolvió al chico

-¿Quién eres tú?

-lárguense o morirán

-lárgate tú-dijo el chico que Hidan acababa de ayudar

-maldito malagradecido, te acabo de ayudar y no me dices gracias

-yo nunca pedí tu ayuda

-pero ya te ayudé y no puedo dejar esto a medias

-por última vez-dijeron los ladrones-danos la bolsa

-por la forma en que se comportó el chico tengo todo el derecho de darles la bolsa, pero no lo haré

-entonces morirás

Los ladrones se abalanzaron sobre Hidan, pero él los mató de un golpe

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó groseramente el chico

-a ti no te interesa, me largo de aquí

-pues bien, tengo que entregar esto a mi aldea

Hidan siguió su camino al igual que el chico, al poco tiempo llego a la entrada de su aldea

-"otra vez, volver a la maldita tranquilidad, Jashin, ¿por qué me haces esto?"

Hidan al entrar todos lo reconocieron inmediatamente

-es "él", ¡atrápenlo!

Hidan dejó que se lo llevaran, se dirigieron con el líder de la aldea

-líder, es "él"

-no te basto con hacer una gran masacre una vez verdad

-he cambiado

-mentiras

-bueno si es mentira, pero les juro que no haré nada malo mientras este aquí

-déjennos solos

Toda la gente dejó la habitación

-¿Cómo creerte?

-pasar tanto tiempo con akatsuki me hizo darme cuenta de algo

-¿de qué?

-de lo mucho que mi aldea me apreciaba, pero esa maldita tranquilidad no la podía soportar

-pudiste haberlo dicho, lo hubiéramos solucionada, en cambio decidiste creer en Jashin y matar a mucha gente en la aldea, y eso incluye a mi padre

-fue un error, lo siento-Hidan se maldecía por dentro por decir esas cursilerías

-que lo sientas no me regresara a la gente, ni a mi padre

-entonces, que puedo hacer para demostrarte que lo siento

-creo que la única forma, es que regreses de donde viniste

-lo que me pides es imposible, akatsuki ya no existe, y no tengo a donde ir

-já, tú sin donde ir, por favor, tú podrías irte si quisieras, a menos, de que te ordenen estar aquí, y de todos modos nunca los obedecerías

-lo sé, pero créeme que no se por qué demonios hago esto, algo en mi me impidió desobedecer, creo que en realidad deseaba…-Hidan calló al instante, el deseando la vida pacífica de la aldea, por favor, eso era imposible, ¿cierto?

-deseabas que

-yo, no sé, simplemente quería dejar ese ambiente un tiempo, pues eso harás, te dejaré vivir aquí un tiempo, pero al primer problema, te irás

-gracias-Hidan se maldecía por haber caído tan bajo

Hidan regreso a la aldea y el líder les comunicó su decisión

-pero líder, el mató a su padre

-esta es una prueba, para saber si realmente cambio o si sigue siendo ese maldito ser que mato a tanta gente lo sabremos

-pero ¿Por qué darle una oportunidad?

-por honor a la forma de ser de mi padre, el siempre daba otra oportunidad, sin importar la persona que sea, y sé que él abría hecho lo mismo

Hidan se dirigió hacia la gente y claro, todos se le quedaban viendo con una mirada fría, tan fría como si estuvieran viendo a alguien que negaban que existía, y que ahora le vieran, camino hasta el centro de la aldea, donde se encontró con el mismo chico del bosque

-tú otra vez-dijo el chico

-no vine por que quisiera, me obligaron, además deberías ser más amable, si yo no hubiera interferido estarías muerto

-me vale, yo nunca te pedí ayuda

-maldito malagradecido, chiquillo orgulloso

-te crees mejor que todos

-no es cierto

-sí lo es

-maldito

Hidan y el chico comenzaron a pelear, Hidan iba ganando cuando la hermana del chico los separó

-ya basta, hermano, ¿Por qué eres así?, peleas con cualquiera que te ayude

-no te metas

El chico se fue del lugar

-lo siento señor

-¿Quién era ese?

-el es mi hermano, se llama Jaiko, lo siento, pero él es muy orgulloso, nuestros padres nunca se hicieron cargo de nosotros y él siempre me cuidó, no deja que nadie le ayude, ya que eso le hiere el orgullo

-no lo sabía

-él es un chico muy amable, pero el hecho de que le ayuden, desata su forma de ser

Hidan se levanto y le dijo a la chica

-y tú ¿Quién eres?

-mi nombre es Iko, espero que pudiera ayudar a mi hermano, el necesita un amigo

A Hidan le causo un escalofrío la frase "necesita un amigo", pero se dirigió hacia donde estaba Jaiko, él al verlo se levantó listo para pelear, pero Hidan solo se sentó a su lado

-¿Por qué viniste?

-es una aldea libre, puedo sentarme donde me plazca

-pero habiendo tanto lugar

-¿Qué no quieres compañía?

-no tengas lástima conmigo

-eres igual que yo, no aceptamos ayuda, ni tampoco queremos que nos tengan lástima, por eso vengo, porque eres igual a mí

-¿qué?

-pero, también vengo a decirte que cambies, que no seas como yo, cambia, o terminaras igual a mí

-nunca nadie se ha preocupado por mí

-lo sé, dime, ¿Qué tenias en esa bolsa?

-era medicina, tal vez no parezca, pero mi hermana se acaba de recuperar de una muy rara enfermedad, y lo que había adentro era la cura

-ya veo, entonces salve dos vidas, la tuya y la de tú hermana

-eso creo, perdón por no agradecerte

-ya no importa

-enserio lo siento mucho, es solo que nadie se había preocupado por mí

-ni tampoco por mí, por eso decidí hacer algo diferente a lo que me hicieron

-lo admiro, de verdad es muy fuerte y valiente

-y también muy tonto, fui un tonto en haber cambiado así mi vida, pero ya lo estoy pagando, no quiero que tú sufras eso

-dime, ¿tienes un amigo?

-no sé si se le puede llamar "amigo"

-¿por qué?

-veras, akatsuki se separó, y él era mi único amigo allí, aunque siempre peleábamos

-cuéntame

-verás todo ocurrió hace unos días…

Fin

* * *

Los dejaré con la duda, como es que Hidan y Kakuzu se hicieron amigos, ya verán, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo…sayonara


	11. Héroe

Bueno hace mucho que no escribía, en este capítulo se revela que paso con Hidan y Kakuzu, espero que les guste.

Naruto no es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto…

* * *

De regreso a casa

Capítulo 11 "Héroe"

-verás todo ocurrió hace unos días…

_Flash back_

_El líder de akatsuki les había encargado una nueva misión a Kakuzu y a Hidan_

_-ustedes irán a la aldea de la nube, se encargarán de traerme unos pergaminos muy importantes de la oficina del Raikage_

_-pero ¿Por qué nosotros?-dijo Hidan_

_-porque yo lo digo, Kakuzu asegúrate de controlarlo_

_-está bien líder_

_Kakuzu y Hidan se dirigían a la aldea de la nube, Hidan como cada misión camina quejándose por lo que les hacía hacer el líder_

_-si tanto quiere esos malditos pergaminos que los traiga él_

_Pero cuando por causalidad se encontraron a un grupo de ninjas de la aldea de la nube_

_-Hidan, prepárate_

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntaron los ninjas-esperen, capas negras con nubes rojas, son de akatsuki_

_En ese momento Hidan y Kakuzu atacaron, pero los ninjas eran demasiados, lograron inmovilizar a Hidan y se lo llevaron_

_-Hidan, no dejaré que se lo lleven_

_-suéltenme maldita sea_

_-llévenselo-el líder de los ninjas apartó a Hidan de Kakuzu, se lo llevaron más adentro en el bosque, unos ninjas médicos bloquearon el chakra de Hidan, Hidan estaba indefenso, y claro era lógico que Kakuzu jamás iría a salvarlo_

_-"maldición, Kakuzu jamás se molestaría por venir a ayudarme, estoy solo en esto"_

_Esa noche los ninjas se pusieron a celebrar_

_-por la victoria, logramos atrapar a un akatsuki_

_Hidan ya se había resignado a que Kakuzu lo rescatara, tendría que esperar para que su chakra se restableciera para poder escapar, cuando todos los ninjas se habían dormido Hidan intentó escapar, pero su chakra no era el suficiente_

_-"maldición, no lograré escapar"_

_Pero de repente salió de las plantas una sombra que se dirigió a él, la sombra lo desató y cuando Hidan logró verlo bien exclamó_

_-¡Kakuzu!_

_Lo cuan despertó a los ninjas_

_-con que, no te basto con lo que te hicimos hace un rato_

_-Hidan largo_

_-¿qué?_

_-veté, es una orden_

_-¿Por qué viniste a rescatarme?, yo estaba bien así, no necesitaba tu ayuda_

_-luego hablamos de esto, largo_

_Hidan no hizo caso a Kakuzu y se quedó allí, la pelea empezó, Kakuzu tenía todo controlado cuando otro ninja estuvo a punto de atravesar a Hidan el corazón, y entonces hizo algo que jamás pensó que sería capaz de hacer, se interpuso entre el ninja y Hidan, en vez de ser el corazón de Hidan el ninja atravesó uno de los corazones de Kakuzu._

_-Kakuzu, ¿Por qué?_

_Kakuzu no respondió, el chakra de Hidan se había restablecido, utilizó todo su chakra para acabar con cada uno de los ninjas, a quienes ofreció a su dios Jashin, después de acabar la pelea Hidan se dirigió a donde estaba Kakuzu, él ya había parado de sangrar_

_-Kakuzu, ¿Por qué me defendiste?_

_Kakuzu había agachado la mirar_

_-respóndeme_

_-lo mejor es que olvidemos esto_

_-no, respóndeme_

_Kakuzu no le hizo caso, se levantó dispuesto a irse, pero la mano de Hidan lo detuvo_

_-responde_

_-¿Quién me obligará?, ¿tú?, no me hagas reír_

_-tú no eres Kakuzu, el jamás vendría a salvarme, al contrario, se alegraría de que yo me fuera, ¿Quién eres?_

_-yo soy Kakuzu, y aunque no lo creas, si fui a rescatarte, pero no fue personal_

_-por favor, ni el líder, ni nadie sobre la faz de la tierra hubiera podido obligarte a rescatarme, ni siquiera el dinero_

_Kakuzu no dejaba a Hidan ver su rostro_

_-dime la verdad, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_-yo…, no sé en realidad, algo me obligó, tal vez, porque yo, porque tú me, Hidan, yo, quiero decirte que aunque parezca que te odie, tú me importas mucho, y te quiero, no quiero que te pase algo_

_Hidan se quedó mudo, no podía creer lo que pasaba, Kakuzu lo quería, que estaba pasando aquí, esto no tiene sentido, ¿Qué pasa?_

_-yo…, también te quiero Kakuzu_

_Hidan abrazó a Kakuzu mientras le decía_

_-gracias por salvarme, creo que me estoy volviendo más amable, gracias Kakuzu_

_Pero en ese momento unos ninjas de la nube aparecieron_

_-son ellos, son los que mataron a nuestros amigos_

_-Kakuzu, quédate atrás, yo te protegeré_

_Después de que la pelea termino y claro que ganó Hidan, los dos llegaron a la aldea de la nube_

_Fin flash back_

-claro que después de lo que paso casi no había nadie en la aldea ya que estaban patrullando el bosque, fue sencillo conseguir los pergaminos

-me gustaría tener un amigo como el tuyo, arriesgó su vida para salvarte

-lo sé, aunque aún no comprendo muy bien por que

-tal vez él tampoco sabe por que

-Jaiko, lo mejor es que regreses a casa

-pero que hay de usted Hidan san

-yo estaré bien, dormiré a la aquí

-pero Hidan san, hace frio en la noche

-no te preocupes por mi Jaiko

-Hidan san, si usted quiere, puede dormir en mi casa

-no gracias Jaiko, después de todo lo que hice no creo que me lo merezca

-bueno, como usted quiera, buenas noches Hidan san

Hidan se quedó toda la noche pensativo, hasta que el sueño lo venció y se quedó dormido, a la mañana siguiente se despertó muy temprano, el rocío lo cubría, pensó:

-"como es que al líder no se le ocurrió que nos lleváramos mas ropa, ¿a caso quería que sufriéramos?"

Hidan caminaba en el centro de la aldea, sin rumbo, pensando cómo es que lograría agradarle o al menos que lo respetara

-Hidan san, Hidan san, buenos días

-buenos días Jaiko

-¿Qué hace Hidan san?

-solo camino sin rumbo

-Hidan san mire, parece que robaron ese restaurante

El restaurante que estaba frente a ellos tenía los cristales rotos y claramente había sido robado

-fue él-dijo el dueño señalando a Hidan

-Hidan san no fue

-no te metas niño, él fue el que me robo

-ya le dije que Hidan san es incapaz de robar

-pero que hay de matar

Pero en ese momento se escucharon gritos y una gran explosión, un sino llego al lugar

-ordenes del líder, quiere que todos regresen a sus casa y entren a los refugios

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Hidan

-nos atacan

-voy a ayudarlos

-Hidan san déjame acompañarte

-no Jaiko, tú quédate aquí

Hidan se dirigió a la entrada de la aldea, ahí varios shinobis estaban peleando contra los bandidos, uno de ellos había logrado colocarse atrás de Hidan y logró atravesarlo con su espada, Hidan tomo la punta de la espada con una mano y con la otra saco un kunai y cortó al enemigo, uso el jutsu que mejor sabe hacer, lo maldijo, el enemigo murió al instante, así empezó a pelar con todo aquel que se le acercara, así solo quedaron el líder de los ladrones y él.

-nos volvemos encontrar

-por última vez

-no me iré hasta que uno de los dos este muerto

-entonces ya sabemos quién morirá

Empezaron a pelear, Hidan lo lograba herirlo, era demasiado rápido, pero, la gente había empezado a salir de sus refugios, uno de ellos Jaiko.

-Hidan san, usted puede

El líder de los ladrones se dirigió directo al chico y lo atravesó con su espada

-¡¡Jaiko!!

Hidan corrió hacia él

-Jaiko, no mueras, debes vivir

-Hidan san yo…

-no Jaiko, no hables debes guardar energía para sobrevivir, estarás bien.

-no

-Jaiko

-Hidan san, tenga-Jaiko sostenía un kunai manchado de sangre-lo logre herir en el brazo, sé que es lo que necesita, úselo y salve la aldea, sea el héroe…

-no Jaiko, el héroe eres tú

-adiós Hidan san, lo extrañaré…

Jaiko lentamente cerró los ojos

-hay pobrecito, ahora el siguiente eres tú

Hidan no dijo nada, se levantó, la maldición estaba haciendo efecto, se empezó a herir en los brazos, piernas…

-no maldito, tú morirás, no permitiré que hagas daño, no cuando Jaiko se sacrificó para salvar la aldea

-¿Por qué lo haces?, ellos te odian

Hidan se acercó a él y le susurró al oído

-escucha maldito, si hubieras herido a cualquier otro no me hubiera enojado, pero, no permito que alguien mate o hiera a alguien querido por mí, la aldea no me importa, solo me importaba Jaiko, el primero en creen en mi, y tú no te irás sin pagar lo que hiciste.

Hidan apuñaló su corazón…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

El cielo estaba nublado, pero no llovía, una pequeña tumba, una mano sobre ella, Hidan lloraba, lloraba de corazón, lamentaba todo lo que había pasado, el cielo empezó a soltar gotas de agua, Hidan estaba arrodillado en el lodo…

-Jaiko, adiós Jaiko

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Todo ardía, poco a poco la aldea se consumía, gente gritando, escapando, una silueta en el horizonte, la silueta se fue, la silueta culpable de todo esto…

-lo siento Jaiko, era la única forma de regresar todo a la normalidad

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

El desierto, en medio de la nada, buscando a sus amigos

-¿Por qué el líder siempre escoge los lugares más recónditos?

De pronto muchas siluetas aparecen y se escucha una voz familiar

-Hidan san, ¿Qué bueno volver a verlo?

-a mí también me alegra verte Minatsuki…

* * *

Fin

Bueno, perdón por no haber escrito, es que en las vacaciones se me borro la mente, estaba en blanco, no podía escribir, y apenas regresé me inspiré, bueno espero que les haya gustado y sí, tenía que matar a Jaiko, lo siento, pero me pareció una buena idea, en fin espero que lean el siguiente que ahora si será de Kakuzu…sayonara…XD


	12. ¿Quien eres?

Bueno, se que ha pasado muchísimo desde que no actualizo, tengo varias razones

1.- la escuela

2.- nuevos traumas que luego les contaré

3.- un poco de falta de inspiración

4.- tiempo

5.- que un tiempo no tuve internet

pero bueno, sin mas preambulo, les presento el capítulo 12 de esta historia, pronto escribiré el 13, ya verán

si hay faltas de ortografía perdón...

bueno, disfruten la historia...

* * *

De regreso a casa

Capitulo 12: "¿Quién eres?"

Kakuzu caminaba con la cabeza alzada al cielo pensando cómo es que lograría ser aceptado…

-"¿cómo reaccionaran en mi aldea cuando sepan que regresé?, pensándolo bien, como se darían cuenta de quién soy, después de todo, me fui de la aldea hace más de 50 años, lo único que tendría que hacer, es disfrazarme, pero no, la verdadera meta de esto es que la aldea sepa quién eres y que te acepte a pesar de que eres un criminal…pero no creo que me reconozcan, no diré nada sobre mi identidad, si alguien aún así me descubre, entonces, y solo entonces diré quien soy en realidad, pero si nadie me descubre, no revelaré nada…"

Kakuzu camino hasta llegar a una cascada que era la entrada de la aldea

-"pensando mejor, se preguntaran como un desconocido que nunca ha visitado la aldea lograra entrar tan fácil, tendré que inventar algo bueno"

Kakuzu cruzó la cascada y llego hasta la entrada de la aldea, al principio parecía que no había nadie, pero poco a poco aparecía gente, dos chicas gemelas se le acercaron

-usted es nuevo por aquí, permítame darle la bienvenida a la aldea oculta de la cascada

-¿Por qué esta vestido así?

-no digas eso hermana, perdone a mi hermana, y permítame presentarme, yo soy Kitsu, y ella es mi hermana Tsuki

-no me ha respondido-dijo Tsuki

-Tsuki, no digas eso, lo siento señor, permítame mostrarle la aldea

-ya la conozco bien gracias

-si usted ya la conoce, entonces no es nuevo por aquí

-¡Tsuki!, calla, lo siento señor

-pensándolo bien-dijo Kakuzu-si pueden ayudarme en algo

-¿en qué señor?-dijo Kitsu

-¿tienen un lugar donde dormir?

-he…tendríamos que preguntarle a papá

-enserio crees que ellos acepten tener a este mo…

-¡calla!-Kitsu logró callar a Tsuki con su mano antes de que terminara la frase

-un mo…que

-nada, nada, ignórela, esta algo loquita

-¿Por qué dejas que haga esto?, ese sujeto es malo, lo presiento

-tal vez sea malo, pero viste sus ojos verdes, es tan…

-ni se te ocurra decirlo frente a mi Kitsu

Tsuki se zafó del agarre de Kitsu y se fue corriendo

-Tsuki, no es para tanto

- ¿Qué pasó?

-na-nada señor, vamos

Kakuzu y Kitsu fueron a la casa los padres de las gemelas

-papá, mamá

Pero Tsuki se les había adelantado

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Kakuzu

-Kitsu, ven inmediatamente, Tsuki quédate aquí

Kitsu y su madre se fueron a otra habitación

-hija, en que estabas pensando

-antes de interrogarme, me gustaría sabes que dijo Tsuki sobre el señor

_Flash back_

_Tsuki entro corriendo a la casa de sus padres_

_-Tsuki ¿Qué te ocurre?_

_-mamá, papá, cuando Kitsu y yo estábamos caminando por la entrada de la aldea nos encontramos a un hombre, no saludo y se portó amable, pero yo no confió en el, sé que es un criminal_

_-¿Qué te hace pensar eso Tsuki?-preguntó su padre_

_-tiene una mirada fría, la de un asesino, y aunque Kitsu no lo note yo si lo noté, por favor, Kitsu viene para acá, de seguro les preguntará si el extraño se puede quedar, por favor, les ruego que no lo dejen entrar_

_-no lo sé, necesitaríamos conocerlo, no podemos juzgarlo así_

_-mamá, el es un asesino_

_-no lo sé, cuando regrese Kitsu hablaré con ella_

_-gracias mamá_

_Fin flash back_

-mamá Tsuki está exagerando, Kakuzu es una buena persona

-no sé en cual de ustedes confiar

-mamá, papá, por favor, solo les pido una noche, puede dormir en el ático si lo desean, por favor

-le daremos solo una oportunidad

-¡sí!, gracias mamá

-señor, si lo desea puede dormir en el ático

-está bien respondió- he dormido en sitios peores

-¿Cómo cuales?-pregunto Tsuki

-Tsuki, no trates así a Kakuzu

-yo lo trato como debe ser, como un criminal

-Tsuki-le gritaba su hermana-perdónela, ella no sabe lo que está diciendo

Kakuzu subió al ático y puso todas sus cosas, el dinero que tenía y… ¿Qué era eso brillante en el fondo de la bolsa?, era una especie de rosario con una nota

-"gracias por todo Kakuzu, no pude decirte esto en persona, pero te agradezco que me hayas salvado, que Jashin te proteja… Atte. Hidan"

Kakuzu descubrió su rostro y cabeza, se sentía realmente mal

-por dios que hice yo… al principio no quería ayudar Hidan solo lo hice por…

Se escucho un ruido, Kakuzu se apresuró a cubrir se el rostro

-¿Quién anda allí?

-no sé quien seas, pero no dejaré que dañes a mi hermana

Tsuki sostenía un kunai, dispuesta a herir a Kakuzu si era necesario.

-deja el arma niña, no te servirá de nada

-no hasta que me digas ¿Qué quieres aquí?, ¿Quién eres?

-no nos hemos presentado formalmente, bien, yo soy Kakuzu, fui ninja de esta aldea hace mas de 70 años, me condenaron por un crimen que no cometí, me obsesioné con el dinero y tuve que huir, me uní a akatsuki

-¡¿Qué?!, lo sabía, tú eras un criminal

-tú lo has dicho, "era", vine a cambiar

-no te creo

-no me importa lo que tu creas, yo sé lo que vine a hacer

Kakuzu y Tsuki se miraron fijamente a los ojos, durante varios minutos el ambiente fue tenso y no se escucho un solo ruido, hasta que Tsuki guardó el kunai y se fue…

Al día siguiente…

-gracias por su hospitalidad, tengo que hacer algo en la aldea, vendré a tomar mis cosas y seguiré mi camino

-cuídate-dijo Kitsu

Mientras tanto Tsuki estaba en el ático revisando las cosas de Kakuzu

-dinero, shurikens, y… ¿Qué es esto?

Kakuzu caminaba rumbo al cementerio, en el centro de este un gran monumento con los nombres de los que perdieron la vida en la guerra, entre tantos nombres él pudo encontrar a quienes le habían ayudado, por ellos seguía vivo.

-gracias, creo que yo ya debería estar muerto, se porque estoy vivo, porque tengo que cumplir una promesa y estar con akatsuki es la única forma, no se preocupen más, destruiré Konoha, y todo aquel monumento que recuerde su derrota, no los decepcionaré

Kakuzu regresó a la casa por sus cosas, al subir al ático todo estaba oscuro, la ventana cerrada y la luz apagada

-¿Quién anda allí?

Se encendió la luz, Tsuki estaba sentada frente a Kakuzu

-tienes mucho que explicarme

Tsuki sostenía el rosario y la nota

-ha, sobre eso…

-¿Quién es él?

-verás, yo… le salvé la vida

-¿Cuándo?

-te contaré la historia…

Después de que Kakuzu le contó lo que pasó con Hidan a Tsuki.

-no pensé que tú serías capaz de ayudar a alguien

-él era mi amigo

-te juzgue mal, lo siento

-no te preocupes, sólo tomaré mis cosas y me iré

-no, por favor quédate, por favor, solo una noche más

-está bien, si tú me lo pides

Al día siguiente…

La luz entraba por la ventana, Kakuzu no quería abrir los ojos, pero la voz de Tsuki le hizo reaccionar.

-Kakuzu san, ya es hora del desayuno

-¿desde cuando me dices Kakuzu san?

Tsuki vio por primera vez el rostro de Kakuzu, vio las costuras en su boca, su cabello café y sus ojos verdes brillantes.

-buenos días, es hora de que desayune

-me extraña tu actitud

-¿cu-cuál?- dijo Tsuki sonrojándose

-ves, te sonrojaste, algo te pasa

-no es cierto- dijo sonrojándose aun más- solo baje a desayunar

-gracias por el desayuno

Tsuki lavaba los platos mientras Kitsu y sus padres se hiban a un importante misión

-¿Por qué no eres ninja?

-no me gusta dañar a la gente

-ajá, y por eso me amenazaste con un kunai

-era de mi hermana, nos enseñaron a ambos, pero solo ella es ninja, justo con mis padres

-alguien tenía que quedarse

-sí

-¿tu naciste aquí?

-algo así, hace 14 años, mis padres llegaron a la aldea, mi madre estaba embarazada, cuando nacimos amenazaron con echarnos decían que no merecíamos vivir aquí, pero mi padre no quiso irse, una noche, un ninja entró a la casa y me secuestró, en ese entonces, nadie podía ayudarnos, había alerta de que criminales muy peligrosos rondaban el área, mi padre logró dar con el escondite del secuestrador, pero eran demasiados, mi padre no podía vencerlos, pero, en ese instante dos sujetos con capas negras con nubes rojas entraron, mataron a los secuestradores y robaron el dinero que tenía, pero entonces, uno de ellos mató al otro y se fue, mi padre dijo que estaba herido y no se podía salvar, así fue como me rescató y… todos los días le agradezco a esa persona

-eras tú

-¿Qué?

-hace 14 años, Tsuki, yo fui el que entró ese día, era una misión del líder, mi compañero estaba herido, si lo intentaba rescatar me atrapaban y si lo dejaba lo matarían he investigarían a akatsuki, tuve que hacerlo.

-Kakuzu san, muchas gracias

Tsuki abrazó a Kakuzu

Era de noche, sus padres y Kitsu habían vuelto, Kakuzu se encontraba en el lago que era la entrada a la aldea, la luna se reflejaba en las cristalinas aguas, más sin embargo la tranquilidad se veía rota por los pájaros que estaban se oía el canto de los grillos y el chapotear de las ranas.

-¿Qué pasa Tsuki?

Tsuki se detuvo justo atrás de Kakuzu

-solo quería hacerte compañía, no debes estar solo en una noche así

-si tu quieres sentarte no tengo problema

Tsuki se sentó al lado de Kakuzu

-quería volver a agradecerte

-viniste por algo más ¿verdad?

-he… pues- dijo sonrojándose

-¿Qué ocurre Tsuki?

-yo…

Tsuki tomó la mano de Kakuzu y lo miró a los ojos

-yo… te amo Kakuzu

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!

-te amo, no me importa tu edad o lo que fuiste, quiero estar contigo Kakuzu, te amo

-Tsuki, no sé qué decir, yo, nunca supe que era amar a alguien más

-no me importa, quiero estar contigo

Tsuki se acercó a Kakuzu, sentía su respiración entre cortada, Kakuzu se dejó llevar, una distancia casi nula los separaba pero…

-no puedo Tsuki

-pero ¿Por qué?

-no es que no te ame, no soy quien crees quien soy

-no entiendo

-sí, ayudé a "mi amigo", pero, no es toda la historia

-¿Qué?, Kakuzu ¿Qué quieres decir?

-yo… nunca te dije por que salve a Hidan

-no es obvio, lo salvaste porque te importa

-al principio no…, Tsuki, te seré sincero, no quiero que tengas una imagen falsa de mí

-¿a qué te refieres?

-verás, todo fue hace un tiempo…

FIN

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente se sabrá la parte de la historia de kakuzu, ya faltan solo 6 capítulos mas para que esta historia termine...


	13. Sinceridad

Bueno, actualizé rápido ya que ya tenía el borrador, nada mas lo pase a computadora, no se cuanto me tome el otro, asi que puede que sea en mucho tiempo, depende mi mi inspiracion y de mi escuela.

bueno, disfruten la historia...

* * *

De regreso a casa

Capítulo 13: "sinceridad"

-verás, todo fue hace un tiempo…

_Flash Back_

_Hidan y Kakuzu se encontraban en la cueva de akatsuki, se dirigían a la oficina de Pein, para la misión que se les asignaría, pero entonces Kakuzu sintió que una mano lo detenía._

_-¿Qué te pasa?_

_-adelántate Hidan_

_-está bien, pero no te tardes_

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres Zetsu? _

_-tengo una propuesta que hacerte, una apuesta_

_-¿no puede esperar a que regrese?_

_-no, tiene que ser ahora_

_-dime ¿Qué apostarás?_

_-todo lo que tengo_

_-¿todo?_

_-todo_

_Kakuzu sabía que cuando Zetsu decía todo significaba su cuarto y un montón de tierra y plantas, pero aun así, no podía resistirse a una apuesta._

_-¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

_-tienes que proteger a Hidan, cuidarlo y que regrese de la misión sin un solo rasguño_

_-¿y cómo quieres que haga eso?_

_-ese es tu problema, si no quieres lo que tengo está bien_

_-es demasiado difícil_

_-está bien, es tu decisión _

_Zetsu se desvaneció por la pared, Kakuzu siguió caminando hasta llegar con Hidan y Pein, quienes ya estaban artos de esperar._

_-te tardaste_

_-tuve un ligero inconveniente líder_

_-bien, como le decía a Hidan, su misión es ir a la aldea de la nube a robar unos importantes pergaminos del Raikage_

_Kakuzu y Hidan salieron de la oficina de Pein y fueron a prepararse para la misión._

_-creo que Pein nos subestima Kakuzu, somos capaces de más_

_-no debes contradecir al líder_

_-me vale el líder, es más, ¿Quién nombró líder a Pein?_

_-él es el más fuerte de todos_

_-seguramente, aquí hay alguien que puede inhabilitar el Sharingan, no veo problema con que inhabilite el Rinnengan, sería mucho mejor líder_

_-y pondrá todo de color rosa_

_-a ella no le gusta tanto el rosa_

_-sabes que, olvidemos esto, ella no es líder porque sabe que es mejor Pein_

_-no creo que ella mande tan mal_

_-pero ella tiene un corazón puro, solo está aquí por ese corazón y ese sentimientos, si fuera líder, akatsuki no volvería a ser una organización criminal_

_Kakuzu y Hidan siguieron caminando por el pasillo, pero antes de llegar a sus habitaciones, Kakuzu se detuvo de golpe_

_-¿Qué te pasa?_

_-tengo que hacer algo antes_

_-hoy estas raro, ¿Qué te ocurre?_

_-nada, tu adelántate_

_Kakuzu caminó hasta la habitación de Zetsu, ésta, parecía más una selva tropical, con mucha humedad._

_-Kakuzu, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Zetsu saliendo de la pared-deberías estar yéndote a tu misión_

_-lo sé, pero he decidido_

_-enserio, ¿Qué fue lo que decidiste?_

_-acepto la apuesta_

_-tendrás que cuidar a Hidan_

_-lo sé, todo se a por el dinero_

_-tendrá que regresar a la cueva de akatsuki sin un solo rasguño ¿entiendes?_

_-lo sé, así será_

_Kakuzu y Hidan fueron a la misión y ya después de todo lo que pasó con Hidan, él no tenía ni un solo rasguño, regresaron a la cueva de akatsuki_

_-Kakuzu, ¿Qué te ocurrió?- preguntó Minatsuki_

_-un pequeño contratiempo_

_Minatsuki empezó a curar las heridas de Kakuzu _

_-un pequeño contratiempo, Kakuzu por favor, tienes 3 corazones dañados, ¿Qué hiciste?_

_-3 corazones, ¿los puedes curar?_

_-no, tendré que ponerte otros_

_-de donde sacarás otros 3 corazones_

_-de tu habitación_

_Minatsuki se dirigió a la habitación de Kakuzu, la cual era muy lúgubre, y más bien parecía cámara de tortura, casi no había luz y solo se veían sombras, de manos, pies, cabezas, hasta que, en un estante, la chica vio los corazones, tomó tres y salió de la habitación, con un escalofrío que aun recorría su espalda._

_-aquí están, empezaré a colocarlos, por favor, todos váyanse, Konan tu me ayudarás_

_-de acuerdo_

_Minatsuki y Konan empezaron a colocarle los corazones a Kakuzu._

_-pareciera que peleo mucho, como si todos los impactos le fueran dado solo a él_

_-Minatsuki, Hidan regresó sin un rasguño, te diste cuenta_

_-¿tú crees que Kakuzu…?_

_-no lo sé_

_Una vez terminada la operación llevaron a Kakuzu a su habitación para que reposara._

_En tanto Hidan le preguntó a Minatsuki_

_-Minatsuki, ¿Cómo está Kakuzu?_

_-muy bien, pero necesita descansar en su habitación un tiempo_

_Mientras tanto con Kakuzu_

_-ya viste a Hidan_

_Una figura empezó a salir de la pared_

_-lo vi, te pagaré mañana_

_-sabes… creo que yo… no quiero la recompensa_

_-¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡¿Por qué?!!_

_-no lo sé, Hidan lucho para salvarme, me trajo hasta aquí, y creo que sería un malagradecido si aceptara el dinero_

_-¿estás seguro?_

_-pues sí, él tiene confianza en mí y… creo que es bueno eso ¿no?, después de todo siempre será mi compañero_

_-te estás ablandando_

_-lo sé, creo que Minatsuki me puso el corazón de alguien bueno_

_-bueno, tú lo decidiste, y tranquilo, no le diré nada al líder_

_Zetsu se fue de la habitación y al poco tiempo Kakuzu se quedó dormido…_

_Fin flash back_

-…y es por eso que no te merezco, solo soy un maldito que no merece compasión

Kakuzu le dio la espalda a Tsuki, sin embargo ella tomó la mano de este para que se volteara

-no me importa eso, tu decidiste lo correcto al final, no aceptaste la recompensa

-aun así, yo…

-lo sé, pero al final aprendiste que es la amistad y eso me enorgullece

-Tsuki yo…

-lo sé, lo sé Kakuzu

Tsuki abrazó a Kakuzu y lo besó dulcemente en los labios

-yo te amo Kakuzu

Pero, viendo oculta en las rocas estaba Kitsu, la ira la dominó, juró vengarse en contra de su hermana, tal vez no ese día, pero muy pronto.

A la mañana siguiente

-buenos días Tsuki, Kitsu

-buenos días Kakuzu san-respondió animosa Tsuki

-buenos días- dijo sin interés Kitsu

-¿Qué te ocurre Kitsu?- preguntó Kakuzu

-nada, no me ocurre nada

-¿segura?, te veo diferente

-no tengo nada y si me permiten terminé de desayunar

Kitsu se levantó de la mesa y sin voltear a ver a nadie se fue de la cocina

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana?

-no lo sé, es como si algo le hubiera afectado

Kitsu salió de la casa rumbo con su equipo a una misión

-¿Qué te ocurre Kitsu?- preguntó uno de sus compañeros

-me lo robó

-¿Qué?

-me robó a Kakuzu, esa maldita de Tsuki, jamás la perdonaré

-¿Qué harás?

-yo intenté conquistar a Kakuzu desde el día que lo conocí y Tsuki intentó que se fuera, odiaba a Kakuzu, como es que terminaron los dos juntos, como pareja, pero eso ya no me importa, si Kakuzu no es mío, no será de nadie más, chicos, ustedes me ayudarán en este plan…

Mientras tanto con Kakuzu y Tsuki

-Tsuki, tengo que decirte algo

-¿Qué cosa Kakuzu san?

-ya tengo un tiempo aquí, no dudaré eternamente en este lugar

-¡¿por qué?!

-porque esa fue la orden

-no, no puedes

-lo siento Tsuki, tendré que irme en un año

-Kakuzu, ¿por qué?, esto no es justo, no sobreviviré sin ti

-no digas eso Tsuki, tú debes vivir, me pase lo que me pase

-no sé si pueda

-has podido vivir todo este tiempo, se que vivirás más

-lo intentaré Kakuzu

Meses después…

-Kakuzu san, se que usted se irá pronto, en una semana, lo extrañaré mucho

-lo sé, yo también te extrañaré

Kitsu entró en la habitación

-escuché que había problemas en un edificio abandonado, tal parece que hay criminales ocultándose, Kakuzu, ¿puedes ayudarnos?

-no lo sé

-anda Kakuzu, ve

-¿segura Tsuki?

-sí, ve, ayuda a Kitsu

Kitsu y Kakuzu se fueron rumbo al edificio

-me alegra que Kitsu se empiece a portar normal otra vez

En ese momento se escucho que la puerta se abría de golpe

-¿Quién anda allí?

Tsuki buscó un kunai, pero no lo halló

-aléjense

Era tarde, dos sujetos tomaron a Tsuki y la ataron

-¡no, suéltenme, ayuda!

Mientras tanto, con Kitsu y Kakuzu

-¿Cómo es que se infiltraron criminales peligrosos?

-no lo sé, parece que hay un traidor en la aldea

-¿Cuál es el plan Kitsu?

-mi equipo y yo entraremos e intentaremos controlar la situación, pero si no podemos contra ellos te daré una señal para que entres en el edificio, ¿está bien?

-sí, de acuerdo

Kitsu y Kakuzu llegaron al edificio, tenía 5 pisos y se veía que tenía mucho tiempo abandonado, en la puerta estaban los compañeros de Kitsu

-voy con ellos Kakuzu, yo te avisaré si debes entrar

-de acuerdo

Kitsu entró en el edificio

-chicos ¿está todo listo?

-todo está listo Kitsu

Kakuzu esperó y esperó, pero no había señales de Kitsu hasta que…

-Kakuzu

-dime Kitsu

-entre ahora

-voy para allá

-valla al segundo piso, entre por la ventana

-está bien

Esto le pareció extraño a Kakuzu, pero no dijo nada, este subió por el edificio hasta llegar a una ventana, la rompió y entró, pero no había criminales, si no Kitsu y Tsuki, cada una en cada lado de la habitación, estaban paradas sin moverse

-Kitsu, ¿es que está ocurriendo?

-Kakuzu, es muy simple, Tsuki y yo estamos paradas en puntos específicos, si alguna da un paso una trampa matará a la otra, en caso de que te clones para salvarnos, activaré la trampa y nos matará a ambas, tienes que decidir a quién salvar, no puedes matar a Tsuki, pero tampoco me puedes matar a mí, de cualquier forma alguien morirá, tú decides, Tsuki o yo.

-¿Por qué haces esto Kitsu?

-porque, ¿Por qué tú te enamoraste de Tsuki y no de mí?, yo soy mejor, ¿Por qué?, todo esto es tú culpa, si me hubieras amado a mí, Tsuki no estaría aquí en este momento

-yo no te amor y jamás de amaré

-tú lo decidiste, si tu no la matas, yo lo haré

Kitsu estaba por presionar el botón, cuando Kakuzu intentó sacar a Tsuki, pero era tarde, Kitsu presionó el botón, la trampa se accionó y las dos cuchillas atravesaron a las gemelas, pero… estas solo se esfumaron

-sabía que decidirías eso- dijo una voz detrás de la pared, se abrió una puerta y apareció Kitsu con Tsuki, la primera sostenía un kunai, dispuesta a matar a su hermana, quien estaba atada y amordazada

-todo resultó perfecto, los puntos en los que estaban los clones si eran de equilibrio, pero el centro en donde estas parado es una trampa también, si quieres sobrevivir te quedarás allí, quietecito viendo como mato a Tsuki, pero si te mueves la trampa se accionará y morirás de, mientras yo mato a Tsuki, cómo pudiste notar, ella muere de una u otra forma, ahora, ¡la mataré!

Kakuzu intentó impedirlo, pero al moverse la trampa se activó, una jaula de picos cayó y lo atravesó

-¡no, Kakuzu!- gritó Tsuki zafándose de la venda en su boca

-¡já!, es un tonto, hubiera aprovechado su vida, de una u otra forma ibas a morir Tsuki

-eso es lo que tú crees- se escuchó decir, del suelo surgió Kakuzu, separó a Tsuki de su hermana y la desató

-¿Cómo es posible?

-cuando me dijiste que subiera al segundo piso, me pareció sospechoso, por lo que solo envié a un clon, yo entre en el primero y vi el mecanismo de toda la trampa, moví al clon para que quedara en el punto de equilibrio y al activarse la trampa logré romper el suelo y separarlas, Kitsu, estás loca, por eso le había dado aviso a todos, ellos están afuera, listos a atacar

-¿crees que es tan fácil Kakuzu?, mis amigos no dejaran que me atrapen

-ellos ya están abajo, al entrar pelee contra ellos y los saqué del edificio

-nunca me atraparán- dijo alzando el kunai

-Kitsu, ¿Qué intentas?

-al menos no viva

-¡¡Kitsu no!!

Kitsu encajo el kunai en su pecho, pero sin atravesar su corazón

-tú, Kakuzu, heriste mi corazón, por ti es que muero, y solo por ti

Kitsu cayó de boca al suelo, atravesando por completo su corazón, los shinobis entraron, pero ya era tarde, había muerto.

Se empezaba a ocultar el sol, todos estaban reunidos en el cementerio, Tsuki tenía vendajes en los brazos y no en la cabeza, pero Kakuzu no estaba, cuando todos fueron y antes de empezar a echar la tierra, cuando Tsuki estaba por irse, Kakuzu apareció con una rosa roja, la dejó caer, se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse

-lo siento mucho Tsuki, todo fue mi culpa

-lo fue tu culpa Kakuzu, no fue culpa de nadie

-me iré, ya no tendrás que volver a verme

-Kakuzu, no

La sombra de Kakuzu se perdió en el horizonte

-"Kakuzu, tengo que decirte, no fui sincera contigo, yo sospechaba del plan de Kitsu, la vi ese día en el lago, logré leer sus labios: "me las pagarás Tsuki, tú y tu novio me la pagarán", pero no fui sincera, sé que es tarde, pero yo… solo quería decirte la verdad… como tú hiciste conmigo, solo me queda decir… te amo Kakuzu… perdóname… adiós….

Kakuzu caminaba por el desierto, cuando la voz familiar de Zetsu lo regresó a la realidad

-Kakuzu san, ha pasado un año

-ha, eres tú Zetsu, hace poco me acorde de tu apuesta, dime ¿Por qué esa apuesta?

-oh, no lo sé, puede que la razón sea más grande de lo que crees

Kakuzu vio sombras a lo lejos y escuchó los gritos de Minatsuki

-¡Kakuzu san!, ¡Kakuzu san!

-ya voy Minatsuki

-¿Cómo ha estado Kakuzu san?

-bien

-aprendió algo en la aldea

-algo así

-dígame ¿Qué fue?

-nada importante, solo… la sinceridad.

FIN

* * *

bueno, espero que les alla gustado, ya falta poco para el final, solo falta zetsu y sasori, luego la verdad se sabrá por completo de manos de Uchiha Madara, no se lo pierdan...


	14. Injusticia

Bueno, ha pasado ya un año desde la publicación de la historia, ya tengo todos los demás capítulos listos, solo estoy esperando a que ustedes opinen sobre ellos, tuve la oportunidad de seguir escribiendo, y esta vez aprovecharé para decir...

_**ADVERTENCIA**_

Este capítulo tiene una explicación sobre, como es que Zetsu se volvió así, puede que haya modificado un poco su forma de ser, así que quedan advertidos, si a alguno no le parece la historia que presento aquí de Zetsu, le suplico que no es necesario mencionarlo, esta es mi más sincera opinión, y respeto las otras, así que, reitero, si a alguien no le parece, de nuevo disculpas, la historia era necesaria...

_**"esta es mi opinión, no la verdad absoluta"**_

Sin más que decir excepto

Disfruten la historia…

* * *

De regreso a casa

Capítulo 14: injusticia

Mientras todos los akatsuki regresaban a sus aldeas uno de ellos, aunque deberían de considerarse 2 regresaba a su aldea (que yo, en mi opinión, no se la de ustedes es la aldea de la hierba)

-crees que os acepten-preguntó la parte blanca de Zetsu

-no nos aceptaran si me sigues hablando

-pero, ¿Por qué?

-porque parecemos 1, no podemos actuar como 2, recuerda lo que pasó la ultima vez

-sí, sí, pero no intentes ser muy malo

-ni tu muy bueno

Zetsu siguió caminando, llegando finalmente a la entrada de la aldea

-el pasto no ha cambiado, el aire puro, todo está igual, ha pasado mucho

Pero vigilando la entrada estaba un muchacho de unos 16 años, que sin pensarlo le arrojó un kunai, Zetsu logró esquivarlo a tiempo

-¿Quién eres?- dijo el guardia

-solo soy un ninja de la aldea

-mentira

-no es mentira

-ese rostro lo reconozco, puede que no hubiera nacido aun, pero todos en la aldea saben quién eres, tú eres Zetsu, ese maldito criminal

-sí, fui un criminal, pero todo ha cambiado

-si claro, todos sabemos cómo eres, solo una planta que cobró vida

-¿Qué?, eso no soy yo, soy una persona

-si como no, y esas ramas ¿Qué?

-estas no son ramas

-si como no, tú no eres humano

-y por eso me discriminas

-solo protejo a mi aldea

-proteger, proteger, ¿Qué les podría hacer yo?

-tal vez comernos

-sería incapaz

-claro, ¿con quién estoy hablando, con el bueno o con el malo?

-somos uno

-no parece

-si tu no me dejas pasar, pasaré a la fuerza

-ahora es el malo

-calla

El lado malo de Zetsu estaba arto, pero el lado bueno intentaba tranquilizarlo, pero detrás del joven, se escucho una pequeña voz

-no seas tan malo hermano

-Mioko lárgate de aquí

-no, Makio, tu vete

La pequeña de cómo 8 o 9 años asomó su cabeza

-hola señor, lamento lo que le dijo mi hermano

-no importa, solo dile que me deje pasar

-claro, el es muy amargado

.no soy amargado

Las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a Zetsu, salió a su encuentro la niña, era más alta de lo que esperaba, en su rostro parecía haber una luz desconocida, una luz que era realmente tranquilizante

-un placer conocerlo señor, mi nombre es Sochio Mioko

-¿Sochio?, tu padre es el líder de la aldea

Sí, ¿por?

Zetsu notó inmediatamente la inocencia de la niñez, una inocencia dulce, que le parecía tan familiar

-dime Mioko, ¿Qué edad tienes?

-cumpliré 10 la otra semana

-¿10?

-está actuando raro señor

-no es nada, solo vine un tiempo

-¿Cuánto es un tiempo?- interrumpió Makio

-Makio, no incomodes al señor

-solo pregunto lo básico

-Makio

-no, el tiene razón pequeña

-ahora el bueno

-maldito me tienes arto

-ahora el malo

-Makio, ignórelo señor, venga conmigo

Mioko le enseñó la aldea a Zetsu, la cuál era muy diferente a cuando él vivía allí, la gente parecía más abierta y feliz, todo lo contrario a cuando él era joven, pero en el momento en que lo veían todos corrían de allí, nadie quería encontrarse con él, lo consideraban un adefesio

-¿Qué le pasa señor?- pregunto Mioko con enorme inocencia

-creo que lo mejor Mioko es que dejemos este paseo, la gente me mira extraño, ya no quiero que me vean así

-está bien señor, lo llevaré al hotel en el que se hospedará

Mioko llevó a Zetsu hasta un hotel, era pequeño y no había nadie hospedado, al menos así nadie miraría mal a Zetsu

-ya me tengo que ir señor

-Mioko, tengo que preguntarte algo

-¿Qué cosa señor?

-¿Por qué eres buena conmigo?, ¿no te asusta mi aspecto?

-usted es una persona, no me importa como sea físicamente, mi padre me ha hablado de usted, dice que es una buena persona

La respuesta de Mioko dejó mudo a Zetsu, entonces sus sospechas se confirmaron, sí, Mioko era la hija de Kikai

_Flash back_

_Zetsu era solo un niño, en ese entonces eran en realidad dos niños, Zehitsu y Tsunako, eran gemelos, tenían 12 años, ellos eran diferentes a los demás, solo hablaban entre ellos, la muerte de sus padres les había afectado mucho, solo se tenían el uno al otro, el mundo había sido malo con ellos, Zehitsu era malo, se encargaba de defender a su hermano menor, eso lo hizo fuerte, en cambio Tsunako era más débil, no quería tener problemas con nadie, así era su vida, hasta que Kikai entró en ella_

_-rápido Tsunako_

_-ya voy Zehitsu_

_Los dos chicos corrían por su vida, al ser huérfanos tenían que robar para sobrevivir, en ese momento no sabían quién los perseguía, ya que robaban tantos puestos que ya no sabían cual dueño era cual_

_-"tanto lio por una hogaza de pan"- pensó Zehitsu_

_-nos van a atrapar_

_-cálmate Tsunako_

_Corrieron hasta llegar a un callejón, no había salida_

_-hay no_

_-tranquilo Tsunako, toma mi mano_

_Tsunako intentó tomarla, pero el dueño del puesto llegó antes_

_-te atrapé maldita rata_

_-¡no, Tsunako!_

_-¡suélteme, Zehitsu!_

_Un chico llegó desde el techo, golpeando en la cara al vendedor_

_-corran- dijo el chico_

_-corre Tsunako_

_Los dos gemelos lograron escapar, junto con el chico_

_-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Zehitsu cuando estuvieron en un lugar seguro_

_-mi nombre es Kikai_

_-nunca te habíamos visto por aquí- dijo Tsunako_

_-soy nuevo, pero veo que les salvé la vida_

_-hubiéramos salido de todos modos- dijo enojado Zehitsu_

_-Zehitsu, no seas grosero, perdónalo Kikai_

_-no importa_

_-¿tienes donde quedarte?_

_-ni se te ocurra ofrecerle nuestra casa Tsunako_

_-¿Por qué no?, el nos salvó la vida, es lo menos que podemos hacer_

_Los gemelos llevaron a Kikai hasta las orillas de la aldea, allí, oculta entre las ramas había un túnel que daba a una casa subterránea_

_-increíble, ¿ustedes viven aquí?- preguntó Kikai mientras miraba a todos lados_

_-sí, vivimos aquí desde que murieron nuestros padres- dijo Tsunako sirviéndole un poco de agua a Kikai _

_-Tsunako san- dijo una niña acercándose- me alegra que volvieran con bien_

_-gracias Mazushi_

_La niña miró a los ojos a Kikai_

_-ten Mazushi- dijo el mayor de los hermano mientras le entregaba su pedazo de pan_

_-pero Zehitsu san, es suyo_

_-tú lo necesitas más_

_El rostro de Mazushi se iluminó_

_-gracias, se los agradezco_

_Mazushi salió de la habitación_

_-¿hace mucho que murieron sus padres?- preguntó Kikai _

_-hace 8 años- dijo Zehitsu _

_-lo siento mucho_

_-no los recordamos muy bien, siempre he estado con Zehitsu, el es como un padre para mí_

_El silencio reinó varios minutos la escena, Kikai había quedado sorprendido por la historia de los gemelos_

_-yo…- dijo Kikai rompiendo el silencio- mi madre murió hace 6 años, y mi padre es quien se encarga de mí, pero, siento que no le importo, jamás me dirige palabra, está demasiado ocupado con su trabajo_

_Dejando el vaso en la mesa Kikai se puso de pie_

_-debo regresar a casa, ya me ausenté demasiado_

_-vuelve cuando quieras_

_Kikai está por irse, cuando se escucharon fuertes golpes en la puerta_

_-¿Quién será?- se preguntó Tsunako_

_-nadie bueno- dijo Zehitsu_

_La puerta cedió, dejando entrar a unos 10 shinobis_

_-¿Qué quieren aquí?- dijo Zehitsu colocándose delante de su hermano_

_-vinimos por Sochio kun- dijo uno de ellos_

_-"¿Sochio?, ese es el apellido del líder de la aldea"- pensó Tsunako_

_-aquí no hay ningún Sochio, lárguense_

_-Wataru sama, deje de seguirme- dijo enojado Kikai_

_-no puedo Sochio kun, son ordenes de su padre_

_-"¡su padre!, Kikai es hijo del líder, es hijo de Sochio Kirei"- pensaron los gemelos_

_-estos chicos lo tenían secuestrado_

_-no es cierto_

_Los shinobis rodearon a los gemelos_

_-Wataru sama, déjenlos, ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto, yo hui por mi propia cuenta_

_-lo siento Sochio kun, tendré que aprenderlos_

_-suéltenos- gritaba histérico Zehitsu_

_Llevaron a los gemelos al palacio central, ahí habitaba el líder de la aldea, los encerraron en un calabozo, este estaba lleno de plantas, y en el techo, está colgada una planta carnívora_

_-¿Por qué crees que tengan esa planta aquí Zehitsu?- preguntó el menor de los gemelos_

_-no lo sé_

_Un guardia escuchó la pregunta, y con un tono burlón dijo_

_-es para espantar las moscas que se harán cuando sus cuerpos se pudran_

_-¿Qué?_

_-tranquilo Tsunako, no permitiré que mueras aquí_

_-no hablaría tan pronto- dijo el guardia- secuestrar al hijo del líder es un crimen grave, no me sorprendería que mañana a esta hora estuvieran muertos_

_-no es justo, nosotros no hicimos nada_

_-tranquilo Tsunako, saldremos de aquí, y juró, que no permitiré ninguna injusticia, sea quien sea_

_Mientras tanto con Kikai_

_-Wataru sama, libere a esos chicos, ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto_

_-lo siento Sochio kun, el único que tiene el poder de liberarlos es su padre_

_-¿Dónde está él?_

_-en la sala principal como siempre_

_Kikai se dirigió a la sala principal, esta era enorme, al final de esta estaba su padre, leyendo tranquilamente_

_-padre, tengo que hablar con usted_

_-¿Qué necesitas hijo?_

_-padre, tiene que liberar a esos chicos, ellos no hicieron nada malo_

_-no intentes encubrirlos, ellos te secuestraron_

_-ellos no tienen nada que ver, yo escapé por mi cuenta_

_-¿Por qué hijo?, ¿Por qué escapaste?_

_-no soy feliz aquí padre, me siento atrapado_

_-solo intentas encubrir a esos criminales_

_-ellos no hicieron nada malo_

_-aun que no te hayan secuestrado, ellos eran los ladrones más famosos del bazar, sería arrestados tarde o temprano_

_-pero padre, ellos solo roban para sobrevivir_

_-robar es un crimen, y eso se paga_

_-¿Qué les harás?_

_-la gente del pueblo reclamaría si se entera que tengo presos dos niños, así que la única solución es… la muerte_

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-lo siento hijo, es la única solución, si los mato, la gente no podrá comprobar nada de su arresto, podemos decir que simplemente murieron de hambre_

_-no puedes hacer eso_

_-tú no me mandas, yo soy el líder de la aldea, yo decido que está bien y que está mal, yo decido el destino de esos niños, y decidí la muerte, ni tu ni nadie me hará cambiar de parecer, ahora lárgate de aquí_

_El padre de Kikai le dio la espalda, este, se fue corriendo_

_-Sochio kun ¿Qué le ocurre?_

_-Wataru sama- dijo deteniéndose- ¿Dónde están los calabozos?_

_Mientras tanto con los gemelos_

_-¿Qué haremos Zehitsu?_

_-no lo sé, no tenemos el poder suficiente para romper esta celda_

_-no habrá una forma de incrementar nuestro poder_

_-tal vez…_

_-Zehitsu, Tsunako_

_-Kikai, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Tsunako _

_-tiene que irse, mi padre piensa matarlos_

_-¿Qué?, no puede ser, ¿Qué hacemos Zehitsu?_

_El mayor de los gemelos se quedó pensativo, mirando el suelo_

_-¿Qué piensas Zehitsu?- le preguntó Kikai_

_-Kikai, ¿crees poder conseguirnos tiza?_

_-¿tiza?_

_-hermano, acaso…_

_-es la única solución Tsunako_

_-pero nunca lo hemos intentado_

_-pues ahora es el momento, entiende, es ahora o nunca_

_Los gemelos solo se miraban entre sí, los ojos de Tsunako mostraban desconfianza y temor, pero los de Zehitsu mostraban una enorme iniciativa, tenían que hacerlo…_

_Ya entrada la noche_

_-listo Tsunako_

_-listo Zehitsu_

_Los gemelos habían dibujado un círculo, con extraños arreglos, ellos habían visto ese círculo en uno de los libros de su padre, en una ocasión, que la aldea estaba en peligro, su padre mágicamente se había vuelto más fuerte, ellos supusieron que ese círculo era la razón de su poder, se colocaron a cada lado del círculo, hicieron unas posiciones de manos, entonces el círculo empezó a brillar, pronto todo se volvió negro, se encontraron frente a frente con dos grandes ojos_

_-¿Qué es lo que desean?- dijo la sombra_

_-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo el mayor de los hermanos_

_-yo soy el gran espíritu Akuryo, yo puedo darles lo que quieran, pero tiene que sacrificar algo a cambio_

_-queremos aumentar nuestro poder- dijo el menor de los gemelos_

_-¿su poder?, eso es sencillo, pero el sacrificio es muy grande_

_-¿Cuál es el sacrificio?_

_-escuchen bien, cuando una persona nace, ya tiene predeterminado su poder, y este no puede aumentarse…_

_El rostro de los gemelos se entristeció, tal vez no lograría aumentar su poder._

_-… pero, en su caso, los gemelos proviene de una persona que se dividió en dos, por lo tanto, su poder también, ustedes tienen la fuerza de un shinobi normal, si se unen, tendrán un poder sobrehumano_

_-¿unirnos?- preguntó Tsunako_

_-es la única forma para que logren aumentar su poder_

_Zehitsu miró a los ojos a Tsunako_

_-¿estás dispuesto?_

_-Akuryo, si nos unimos, ¿no nos volveríamos a separar?_

_-no, jamás se volverían a separar_

_Tsunako se quedó pensativo un momento, era un enorme sacrificio_

_-si no quieres hacerlo está bien Tsunako_

_-si no lo hacemos moriremos, hay que hacerlo_

_Los dos gemelos vieron directamente a los ojos a Akuryo_

_-Akuryo, aceptamos_

_-trato hecho…_

_Los dos hermanos volvieron a la realidad, el círculo empezó a brillar, los gemelos empezaron a flotar, el suelo temblaba, la mano derecha de Tsunako se unió a la de Zehitsu, gran parte del cuerpo se unió, cuando lo más importante, las cabezas, empezaba a unirse, las planta que estaba en el techo cayó…_

_-Tsunako, ¿estás bien?_

_-Zehitsu, ¿Qué es esto?-dijo el menor al tocar su cabeza_

_-no puede ser_

_La planta se había fusionado con ellos_

_-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- dijo Tsunako entrando en pánico_

_-la planta se unió a nosotros_

_-hay no, esto está mal, ¿Qué haremos?_

_-no podemos hacer nada Tsunako, tendremos que aprender a vivir así_

_Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar del lado de Tsunako_

_-tranquilo Tsunako, todo estará bien, mientras estemos el uno con el otro_

_-sabes Zehitsu, ahora ya sé cómo es que papá aumentó su poder_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-el, tenía un gemelo, se unió con él para salvar la aldea…_

_Los gemelos usaron todo su poder y lograron salir de la celda_

_-lo logramos Zehitsu_

_Pero el guardia que estaba dormido se despertó_

_-ustedes, por dios, ¿Qué demonios eres?_

_Ellos no dijeron nada, solo noquearon al guardia_

_-rápido Zehitsu, salgamos de aquí_

_Mientras tanto con Kikai y su padre_

_-por favor padre, te suplico que los sueltes_

_-no Kikai, ya no hablaré mas del tema, ellos morirán mañana_

_-señor, señor- dijo Wataru entrando en la sala agitado_

_-¿Qué pasa Wataru?_

_-Sochio sama, los prisioneros escaparon_

_-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo escaparon?_

_-no lo sabemos, pero se han vuelto muy fuertes, vienen hacía acá, le suplico que se vaya_

_-no huiré, mataré yo mismo a esos niños_

_-padre, no lo haga_

_-lárgate Kikai_

_La pared se abrió, lanzando pedazos a todos lados, uno de ellos le dio a Wataru, dejándolo inmovilizado_

_-ahora te mataré maldito…_

_Pero el líder de la aldea se quedó paralizado al ver el aspecto de su oponente_

_-¿qu- que demonios eres?_

_Ellos no dijeron nada de nuevo, solo se movieron hasta quedar atrás de él_

_-por tu culpa tuvimos que hacer esto, no mereces vivir, tu cometiste injusticias por toda la aldea, pero yo no debo matarte, no, tu propio hijo te dará la espalda un día, y te quitará el poder, y te echará de aquí_

_-eres solo un engendro, yo mismo te mataré_

_Pero los hermanos fueron más rápidos, golpearon al padre de Kikai antes de que él se diera cuenta, este cayó al suelo, inconsciente._

_Los gemelos salieron del edificio, Kikai al ver que su padre no reaccionaba fue tras los dos hermanos_

_-espere, Zehitsu, Tsunako_

_-¿Qué ocurre Kikai?_

_-¿Qué les ocurrió?_

_-nada, solo nos unimos_

_-pero ¿Por qué?_

_-siempre fuimos uno psicológicamente, solo nos unimos físicamente, no nos arrepentimos_

_-¿pero que van a hacer?_

_-nos iremos, nos iremos para no volver, lo sentimos mucho Kikai, la aldea no nos aceptaba normales, así menos nos aceptará_

_-adiós, Zehitsu, Tsunako_

_-ya no nos llames así, a partir de hoy, seré Zetsu…_

_Fin flash back_

-… ¿Qué le pasa señor?- dijo Mioko confundida

-nada, solo recordaba cosas

-está bien, señor, me tengo que retirar, mañana lo veré

-espera Mioko, mañana, ¿podríamos ir a visitar a tu padre?

La pregunta de Zetsu confundió más a la niña

-no sé porque usted quiera verlo, pero hare lo posible por que lo reciba

La niña dejó a Zetsu solo, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos

-¿Cómo crees que sea Kikai ahora?-dijo la parte blanco

-no lo sé, supongo que creció- le respondió la otra parte

La noche pasó rápidamente, Zetsu no durmió nada

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta, Zetsu la abrió rápidamente

-señor, mi padre aceptó verlo

Mioko llevó a Zetsu hasta la parte central de la aldea, el edificio era el mismo, entraron por una enorme puerta, llegando hasta el centro del palacio, la sala principal era exactamente igual, en el centro de esta estaba un hombre

-gracias Mioko, puedes retirarte

-está bien padre

La enorme y pesada puerta se cerró, dejando al akatsuki con el otro hombre, este se encontraba de espaldas, lentamente se volteó, cuando vio bien al visitante, una lágrimas surcaron su rostro

-volviste

-tenía que hacerlo

No había duda, era Kikai, Zetsu se acercó a este y lo abrazó

-Kikai, has crecido mucho

-tú también Zetsu

-creí que no volvería a verte

-yo también

-¿Por qué volviste?

-akatsuki se separó, volveremos a reunirnos en un año, es una especie de prueba, para que apreciemos lo que tenemos en akatsuki

-no has cambiado en nada Zetsu, tiene debilidad por los niños pequeños

-eso creo

-supongo que aun evitas las injusticias

-siempre lo haré, es una promesa

-si la gente supiera cómo eres en realidad te aceptaría

-pero no lo sabe, y no lo entendería, ellos solo me ven como un mounstro, pero, siempre habrá excepciones, tu hija es igual a ti, logró ver mi lado bueno

-me alegro

-pero… jamás pensé que esa promesa, provocaría tantas cosas

-¿a qué te refieres?

-verás, todo empezó hace un largo tiempo…

FIN

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ya en el siguiente se sabrá la parte de Zetsu, falta poco para que termine…


	15. Rescate

Hola soy yo otra vez, bueno aqui les traigo el capítulo 15, espero que les guste...

* * *

De regreso a casa

Capítulo 15: Rescate

-verás, todo empezó hace un largo tiempo…

_Flash back_

_Amanecía en la cueva de akatsuki, Zetsu se levantaba pesadamente, no quería despertar aún, ese día se iría a una misión de espionaje_

_-odio que el líder nos mande a misiones tan seguido, apenas regresamos de una_

_-es necesario, de todos modos, somos el único que puede eliminar los cuerpos_

_-aún así, es muy molesto a veces_

_Zetsu salió de su habitación, recorrió el pasillo, que estaba extrañamente vacío_

_-¿Dónde estarán todos?_

_De pronto, escucharon la voz de Minatsuki_

_-Zetsu san, buenos días, ¿Cómo durmió?_

_-como siempre Minatsuki_

_-¿Qué acaso usted nunca duerme bien?_

_-¿tu como dormiste?_

_-pues bien, muy tranquila_

_-¿Qué no te habían enviado a una misión?_

_-acabo de llegar_

_-Minatsuki- dijo Sasori entrando en el pasillo- tengo que hablar contigo_

_-¿Qué ocurre Sasori sama?_

_-en privado_

_-lo siento Zetsu san_

_-no importa Minatsuki_

_La chica se fue con Sasori, dejando a Zetsu solo como de costumbre_

_-¿Dónde estarán los otros?_

_Zetsu se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva, allá afuera estaban Hidan y Kakuzu, peleando como siempre, lo que en realidad le parecía raro, era ver a Tobi solo, ya que, si Minatsuki había vuelto, Deidara también, y conociendo a Tobi, este ya estaría en los brazos de su senpai_

_-¿Qué extraño esta Tobi?_

_De pronto, Tobi se levantó de donde estaba, dio unos cuantos pasos y se quedó parado, Zetsu pensó en ir a preguntarle que le ocurría, pero Tobi se fue a la parte trasera de la casa_

_Zetsu volvió a entrar, todo estaba muy raro hoy, cuando se acercó al patio trasero, vio a Minatsuki, estaba hablando con Sasori, no pudo escuchar de que hablaban, solo vio que Minatsuki le sonrió y le abrazó, luego esta se fue_

_-que extraño está todo esto, primero Tobi, y ahora Sasori_

_Zetsu se dirigió a la oficina de Pein para recibir las indicaciones_

_-Zetsu, tu misión es ir a la aldea de la hoja, teníamos un espía, pero nos ha traicionado, tu misión es matarlo hasta antes de que diga algo más_

_-esta bien líder_

_-confió en ti_

_Zetsu salió de la oficina de Pein, este se dirigía a la salida cuando…_

_-Sasori, ¿Qué te ocurrió?_

_Sasori estaba desmayado, Zetsu se acercó para intentar ayudarlo_

_-Sasori, Sasori, ¿Qué te pasó?_

_Zetsu fue por un poco de agua, y la arrojó en la cara del pelirrojo, este, poco a poco abrió los ojos_

_-Ze-Zetsu, ¿eres tú?_

_-si, soy yo Sasori, ¿Qué te pasó?_

_-yo, yo…_

_-esto te lo hizo alguien, tu no te desmayas por cualquier cosa_

_-no, Zetsu, esto no me hizo nadie_

_-no me mientas, dime, ¿Quién te hizo esto?_

_-he… yo…_

_-dime o yo mismo lo averiguaré, así tenga que interrogar a todos_

_-no… Zetsu, te diré quien es_

_Sasori se quedó pensativo, como si no supiera que decir_

_-no lo recuerdo Zetsu_

_-esta bien, yo mismo lo descubriré_

_-no… Zetsu, el que me hizo esto fue…_

_-¿Quién Sasori?, ¿Quién?_

_-fue… Kakuzu_

_-ese maldito Kakuzu_

_-no espera Zetsu, no le digas que yo te dije_

_-¿Por qué?, esto es injusto, se merece un castigo_

_-por favor, no le digas que yo hablé_

_-pero entonces, ¿Cómo te vas a vengar?_

_-no lo haré_

_-¿Por qué?, mereces vengarte, te atacó sin razón_

_-prométeme que no te vengarás_

_-pero_

_-Zetsu_

_-esta bien, si tu así lo quieres_

_Zetsu dejó a Sasori solo, pensando en lo que le había dicho_

_-"¿Cómo es que no quiere vengarse?, tendré que romper esa promesa, no permitiré que Kakuzu siga haciendo eso_

_Zetsu caminó por el pasillo, pensando y pensando, no notó cuando Hidan se le acercó y accidentalmente chochó con él_

_-fíjate por donde caminas maldito bipolar_

_-Hidan, justo a ti quería ver_

_-¿Qué quieres maldito bipolar?_

_-sabes ¿Dónde está Kakuzu?_

_-no, y no me interesa_

_-tú debes saber, eres su compañero_

_-¿para que demonios quieres verlo?_

_-escúchame maldito masoquista, dime ¿Dónde está?_

_-tranquilízate bipolar, debe de venir pronto, Pein nos enviará a una misión_

_Zetsu se ocultó detrás de la pared para sorprender a Kakuzu cuando llegara…_

_Fin flash back_

-le dije sobre mi apuesta de proteger a Hidan, y eso por poco lo mata, no fue justo, todo por esa promesa

-pero-dijo Kikai- tú hacías lo que creías correcto

-pero fue un error, y no tengo perdón

Kikai tomó la mano de Zetsu

-Zetsu, a veces, las cosas pasan, y no sabemos porque fue que decidimos eso

-pero yo hice un mal

-yo también, yo sabía lo que hacía mi padre, pero no intenté hacer algo, no hice nada, hasta que un inocente pagó el precio

Zetsu y Kikai se vieron a los ojos unos momentos

-solo soy un maldito criminal, no merezco compasión ni de ti ni de nadie

-Zetsu, tu eres una buena persona

-una buena persona que mata inocentes

Pero la conversación fue interrumpida por un guarda que entro en la sala

-Kikai sama

-¿Qué pasa?

-es su hija Mioko, no la encontramos por ningún lado

Mientras tanto, unos momentos antes

-no puedo creer que hayas ayudado a un criminal

-el no es una mala persona Makio, no se por que te cuesta tanto trabajo entenderlo

-por que yo no confió en personas que acabo de conocer

-Makio, debes dejar ir ese miedo

-no es un miedo

-claro que lo es, solo porque ella te engaño no significa que todos lo harán

-yo creía que ella era una buena persona, y me traiciono, no quiero que algo malo te pase a ti

-Makio, eso te paso mucho mas chico que yo, se lo que me puede ocurrir, pero el no es malo

-lo mismo pensaba de ella

-nunca quieres entender razones

-ni tu tampoco, eres tan obstinada como…

-anda dilo

-como… mamá…

-bien sabes que ella nos abandono de chicos

-tu no la conociste, pero yo si, ella no puede habernos abandonado

-no tienes forma de probarlo, y mientras no me demuestres lo contrario, ser su hija me da vergüenza

-no digas eso Mioko

-yo digo lo que es, si ella no nos abandono, ¿Dónde ha estado todos estos años?

-no lo se, tal vez la tengan encerrada

-por favor Makio, luego dice que yo soy la que no está en la realidad, tu no entiendes que se fue y jamás la volveremos a ver, jamás

Mioko se fue, enojada, llorando, llorando por el recuerdo de esa mujer, la que en alguna vez llamaron madre

-¿Por qué nos dejó?, ¿por qué?

-pobrecita niña

Una sombre enorme se acercó a ella

-¿Quién eres tú?

-pronto lo sabrás

La sombra se llevó a Mioko

-¡no, auxilio, hermano, ayúdame!

A lo lejos, Makio escucho parte los gritos de Mioko

-Mioko, Mioko, ¿Dónde estás?, Mioko

Volviendo con Zetsu y Kikai…

-Makio esta buscándola en este momento

-pero, no tienen alguna pista

-solo esta nota, la dejaron los secuestradores

"_Estimado Kikai sama_

_Tenemos secuestrada a su hija, y si la quiere ver, tiene que ir a la dirección que está escrita más abajo, debe ir solo, si va con alguien más mataremos a su hija"_

-Mioko, tengo que ir con ella

-no planearas ir solo

-tengo que, ya leíste la nota

-escúchame, si vas solo podrían matarte, lo digo yo que conozco a los criminales

-pero… Mioko, ella

-no te preocupes, Makio y yo te ayudaremos

-no, no dejaré que resulten dañados de este incidente

-pero Kikai

-pero nada, esto es asunto mío, no es ni de Makio ni tuyo

Kikai se fue del lugar, tomó su espada y fue a la dirección que le dieron los secuestradores

Zetsu fue a buscar a Makio, lo encontró en la entrada al palacio

-por favor, déjenme pasar, tengo que ayudar a papá

-lo siento, Kikai sama nos dio claras instrucciones

-Makio

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-quiero rescatar a Mioko igual que tu

-¿Por qué querías rescatarla?

-porque ella fue la primera que me ayudo a entrar aquí, y porque es la hija de mi amigo Kikai

-no confío en ti

-ni yo en ti, pero si queremos rescatar a Mioko tendremos que trabajar en equipo

-solo por Mioko

-lo mismo digo

-pero, ¿Cómo vamos a pasar los guardias?

-ser en parte planta sirve de mucho

De las ramas de Zetsu empezó a salir un extraño olor

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

-no lo respires

-acaso los matarás

-no, solo los dormiré

El somnífero dejó dormidos a los guardias

-increíble

-ahora Makio, vamos por tu hermana

Mientras tanto, con Mioko

Ella se encontraba en una silla, vendada de los ojos

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo despertándose

-estas en casa

-¿Qué yo qué?

La venda se cayó…

-¿Quién eres?

Enfrente de Mioko se encontraba una mujer, muy parecida a ella

-soy tu madre

-¡¿mi qué?!

-se que han pasado años, pero he vuelto, por ti

-aléjate, tu solo eres una maldita, ¿Cómo es posible que nos abandonaras?

-no fue apropósito, tengo una buena razón

-no te creo, no te creo

-señora- dijo un sujeto entrando

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-ha llegado

-lo siento Mioko, te tendré que dejar por un momento

La mujer se dirigió a una gran sala, se colocó una máscara, en esa gran sala se encontraba Kikai

-suelta a mi hija

-no lo haré

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?, lo que sea yo te lo daré

-esto es algo que tu no me puedes dar

-dime lo que es, lo que sea te lo daré

-no, solo si puedes regresar al pasado, y recuperar el tiempo que no estuve con mi hija

La respuesta dejó sorprendido a Kikai

-¿tu hija?

-si, por causas del destino tuve que dejarla, ahora ella me odia

-lo siento mucho, pero esa no es razón para secuestrar a mi hija

-lo se, lo se, pero es que, era la única forma de llamar su atención

-¿Por qué quieres llamar mi atención?

-para pedirle que me devuelva a mi hija

-pero yo no tengo a su hija

-por favor señor, devuélvala

-esta bien, haré lo que pueda para devolvérsela

-gracias señor

Mientras tanto, con Mioko…

-maldición, no puedo desatarme

-Mioko

-Makio, ¿Cómo llegaste?

Makio entró al escondite y desató a Mioko

-no lo hice solo, me ayudo él

Zetsu apareció de la pared

-señor, se lo agradezco muchísimo

-¿crees en lo que te dijo?

Mioko bajó la mirada

-¿a que se refiere?-preguntó Makio

-no lo creo, ella es solo una mentirosa

-deberías de tomar más seriamente lo que dice

-¿a qué te refieres?

-ella es Mazushi

-¿Mazushi?- preguntó sorprendido Makio- ese es el nombre de mamá

-ya veo- dijo Zetsu- Mazushi se casó con Kikai

-¿a que te refieres?

Zetsu no dijo nada y atravesó una puerta

-Zetsu- dijo sorprendido Kikai- te dije que no vinieras

-esa es la forma de solucionarlo todo- le dijo Zetsu a la mujer

-tu… no puede ser

-lo es

-así que es cierto, yo, no lo quería aceptar

-tu farsa esta hiendo demasiado lejos

-Zetsu, ¿Qué estas diciendo?

-ya es hora de decir la verdad

-no puedo, no puedo Zetsu

-si puedes, ya engaste por mucho tiempo a Kikai

-¿engañar?- preguntaba Kikai

-yo, no quiero decirlo

-tienes que hacerlo

-no entiendes lo que viví, lo viví por ellos, por su bienestar

-pero ya no es necesario, ahora lo que antes era por su bienestar ahora es un daño

-¿Cómo ser fuerte?, ¿Cómo?, después de tanto tiempo

-ya es hora, tienes que hacerlo, o lo haré yo, y dolerá mucho mas

-tal vez… tengas razón, Kikai, yo no quiero dañarte, pero ya es hora de que lo sepas, solo te suplico que me permitas contar lo que verdaderamente pasó

Ella se quitó lentamente la máscara, dejando descubierto su rostro

-no puede ser… no puede… Mazushi, eres tú…

-déjame explicarte Kikai

_Flash back_

_Mazushi se encontraba en el parque, con sus dos hijos, Mioko de un año y Makio de siete_

_-niños, no se alejen tanto_

_-si mamá- respondió Makio_

_Un hombre se le acercó a Mazushi_

_-tenemos que hablar_

_-yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo Bunya _

_-yo creo que si_

_-ya habíamos hablado esto, él prometió dejarme en paz, por mis hijos_

_-eso era antes, ahora te necesita urgentemente_

_-jure no volver a meterme en esos asuntos_

_-lo siento Mazushi, no quería llegar a este extremo, si no vienes con nosotros, tendremos que llevarnos a tus hijos_

_-no se atreverían_

_-Yakusoku esta desesperado, nunca lo había visto asi, es capaz de todo con tal de salir de esta_

_-pero ¿Por qué me quiere a mi?_

_-tu eres la una ninja capaz de ayudarle_

_-no es verdad, tiene muchos aliados_

_-los ha perdido todos, solo quedamos tu y yo Mazushi_

_-no puedo Bunya_

_-él es tu hermano, piénsalo, solo se tienen el uno para el otro_

_-no somos hermanos_

_-el que no haya lazo consanguíneo no significa que no puedan ser hermanos_

_Bunya se fue, dejando a Mazushi muy confundida_

_-"que debería hacer, no puedo permitir que se lleven a Mioko y a Makio, pero… no quiero dejar así como así a Kikai"_

_Mazushi se dirigió donde estaba la sirvienta_

_-llévate a los niños a casa_

_-¿y usted señora?_

_-yo tengo algo que hacer, dile a Kikai que llegaré tarde_

_-si señora_

_Mazushi se alejo del parque, llegó hasta una alcantarilla, quitó la tapa y entro en ella, caminó unos minutos, hasta que encontró un puerta, toco 3 veces_

_-contraseña_

_-Zetsu_

_La puerta se abrió…_

_-bienvenida Mazushi_

_-Yakusoku, hace mucho que no te veía_

_Ambos entraron a la guarida_

_-creo que desde que nació Mioko_

_-supe lo que pasó_

_-lamento tener que meterte en esto otra vez Mazushi_

_-bien sabes que una vez que me fuera nunca regresaría_

_-pero eres incapaz de dejar a tu hermano ¿cierto?_

_-no somos hermanos_

_-tal vez no de sangre, pero nos criamos juntos_

_-lo único que compartimos fueron los mismo maestros_

_-y lo curioso es, que ya no son maestros, si no maestro_

_-lo que les pasó fue un accidente_

_-entiende, de no ser por Zehitsu y Tsunako no hubiéramos podido sobrevivir, y luego que se fueron te refugiaste a mí_

_-era solo una niña, no sabía lo que hacia_

_-aun así, tu tienes una deuda conmigo, así que estas obligada a ayudarme_

_-no lo haré, yo ya tengo mi vida_

_-acaso quieres que me lleve a tus hijos y nunca mas en la vida los vuelvas a ver_

_-no te atreverías_

_-Mazushi, estoy desesperado, soy capaz de todo_

_-eres un maldito_

_Mazushi se fue corriendo, llegando a los pocos minutos al palacio, donde se encerro en un cuarto…_

_-ya decidiste- dijo Bunya asomándose por la ventana_

_-ese maldito de Yakusoku, ¿Cuánto tiempo me iria? _

_-no lo se, uno o dos año_

_-es demasiado_

_-el punto no es si vas o no, si no, si vienes sola o con tus hijos_

_-no quiero que entren a este mundo_

_-¿entonces que harás?_

_-me iré_

_-¿fingirás tu muerte?_

_-¿acaso tengo opción?_

_Fin flash back_

-… me obligaron Kikai… yo… yo nunca quise esto

-entonces es cierto- dijo Mioko entrando

-sí, lo siento Mioko, no tenía opciones, yo… no merezco su perdón

-¿Dónde…- dijo Kikai- ¿Dónde está Yakusoku?

-murió, murió hace unas semanas, es por eso que volví, ya nada me ata a este mundo oscuro, solo quería que supieran que estaba bien, no pido su perdón…

-Mazushi, no te vayas, haz vuelto, ya no importa el pasado

-Kikai… tu…

-yo te amo Mazushi, no me importa lo que haya pasado, lo importante es que volviste, y no te dejaré ir

-mamá- dijo Makio que corrió a abrazarla

-Mioko… hija

La niña estaba a punto de llorar

-tanto tiempo… y que asi como asi te acepte… yo… te extrañé mucho…

Mioko rompió en llanto

-gracias Zetsu, muchas gracias- dijo Mazushi

-no solo rescataste a Mioko- dijo Kikai- si no también a Mazushi, te lo agradecemos mucho

-¿hace cuanto estas aquí?

-acabo de llegar Mazushi

-cuéntame todo

La familia Sochio al fin se había reunido, 9 años habían ya pasado desde su separación.

Zetsu se había alejado del palacio, llegando hasta su antigua guarida.

-hace mucho tiempo… -dijo la parte blanca

-… que no veníamos- completó la parte negra

Movieron una gran piedra que obstruía la entrada, todo estaba sucio y con telarañas, los años había pasado volando, ahora ya no eran dos lo que entraban, si no uno solo.

-mira esto- dijo la parte blanca

En la pared estaba una foto de la pandilla completa, ahí estaban Zehitsu, Tsunako, Mazushi, Bunya y Yakusoku, ahora uno de ellos estaba muerto.

Makio había seguido a Zetsu y ahora estaba entrando al escondite, lentamente se acercó a él, pero un movimiento hizo que un libro se cayera de su estante, provocando un ligero ruido

-una vez…- dijo Zetsu- todos nosotros hicimos el mas grande robo de nuestra historia, ¿sabes que fue lo que nos robamos?

-¿Qué cosa señor?

-un plato de comida, de un restaurante

-no entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-lo que hicimos esa vez, por culpa de ese robo… entonces ellos no sabían que ya éramos Zetsu, robamos el plato, pero no nos dimos cuenta de que los demás también lo intentaban, Yakusoku fue a reclamarnos, y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que nos había pasado, él nos señaló, nos dijo mounstros, Mazushi nos defendió, Bunya no quería decir nada, no quería ponerse de un lado, ella quería acompañarnos, pero se lo impedimos, no podía venir, no debía, la dejamos aquí en la aldea, y tuvo que quedarse con Yakusoku, nosotros causamos esto, si nos hubiéramos llevado a Mazushi…

-… entonces no habríamos nacido, y mi madre sería una criminal peor

-eres un chico listo, quería que te dieras cuenta de él porque de mis acciones, solo quería lo mejor para todos

-entiendo señor, todo este tiempo lo juzgue mal, le pido que me disculpe

-estas disculpado, ahora lo que te pido es que me permitas quedarme, hasta que el día de reunión llege

-con gusto señor…

Un año después…

La familia Sochio estaba afuera del palacio, despidiéndose de Zetsu.

-gracias por toda su hospitalidad

-puedes regresar cuando quieras- dijo Kikai

-lo extrañaremos mucho sensei- dijo Mazushi

-adiós señor- dijo Mioko- gracias

-cuídese Zetsu san- dijo Makio

El gran desierto, pronto escucho las voces de sus compañeros, y apresuró el paso, para al fin volverse a reunir…

FIN

* * *

Bueno, ya faltan unos cápítulos, ya es hora de revelarlo, en el capítulo 19 se sabe toda la verdad de la separacion de akatsuki, no se lo pierdan...


	16. Aprendiz

Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo de sasori, espero que les agrade, si hay faltas de ortografía perdón...

Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto...

* * *

De regreso a casa

Capítulo 16: Aprendiz

La arena del desierto, hace tanto tiempo que no sentía la arena, ¿sentir?, creo que esa no sería la palabra correcta, mas bien, ver, ver esa arena, él no podía sentir, ya que había renunciado años atrás…

Sasori camina lentamente por el desierto, no estaba escondido bajo ninguna marioneta, solo era él, no traía puesta la capa de akatsuki, su apariencia seguía siendo la misma.

-"regresar a Suna, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, aun que se que al principio no me reconocerán tarde o temprano se sabrá la verdad"

Sasori llegó hasta la entrada de la aldea, los guardias se le acercaron

-¿Quién eres tú?

-soy solo un viajero

-¿Qué buscas aquí?

-mi familia está aquí

-necesitaré una identificación

Sasori miró a los ojos al guardia

-no tengo… -respondió inmutable

-entonces no podrás entrar, lo siento chico

Sasori miró al suelo, dio media vuelta y se alejó unos pasos, hasta que el guardia se convenció de que este se había marchado

-"no puedo creer que los guardias sean tan tontos"- pensaba Sasori mientras entraba a la aldea- "pensar que pude engañarlo tan fácilmente con un clon, al menos se que no me reconocerán con este aspecto"

Sasori logró entrar sin que nadie se diera cuenta ya que las calles estaban vacías

-"¿Dónde estará la aldea?"- pensaba mientras caminaba

-date prisa- dijo un niño corriendo

-ya voy- dijo otro detrás del primero

-tu niño- dijo Sasori- ¿Dónde están todos?

-esperando la llegada de Kazekage sama

Los niños siguieron su camino

-el Kazekage, Gaara, el jinjuriki de la arena

Sasori se dirigió a donde se habían ido los niños, fue entonces cuando vio la gran multitud que se había reunido para la llegada del Kazekage

-"no pensé que toda la aldea lo quisiera tanto"- pensaba mientras se confundía entre la multitud

Gaara, inmutable como siempre siguió su camino hacia el palacio, fue entonces cuando vio a Sasori, al principio le pareció familiar, demasiado, detuvo su marcha unos segundos

-le ocurre algo Kazekage sama

-no…- dijo apartando la mirada

Por un instante Sasori creyó que no volvería a toparse con Gaara, pero, no sabía lo que le esperaba

-alto ahí- escuchó gritar

Sasori volvió la mirada rápidamente, fue cuando vio a 3 niños que se le echaban encima, el se quedó tirado en el suelo, ya que no quería llamar más la atención

-¿adónde piensas que vas?- dijo un chico de cabello negro

-se puede saber por qué tú y tus amigos me cayeron encima

-respóndenos tu primero

-no tengo nada que responderles a unos niños

-sabemos quién eres

-si como no

-bueno, tendremos que decirle a Mina chan que te portaste muy mal aquí

Sasori volteó a verlos sorprendido

-¿Mina chan?

Los tres niños se fueron corriendo

-no, esperen

Sasori corrió detrás de ellos, los perdió en uno de los tantos callejones de la aldea

-no puede ser, maldición, ¿Dónde estarán esos chiquillos?

-¿por qué no miras bien?- se escucho detrás de una puerta

-pero claro

Sasori abrió la puerta lentamente, nuevamente le cayeron 3 niños encima

-esto se está haciendo costumbre ¿cierto?

-usted…- dijo la chica- ¿de verdad es…

-no digas cosas tontas Rinku, claro que es él

-a ver, tienen mucho que explicarme- dijo Sasori quitándose a los niños de encima

-primero entremos- dijo el chico de cabello castaño

Sasori entró, era una vieja casa, si es que esa cosa podía llamarse casa, las telarañas inundaban el lugar, Sasori miraba para todos lados, cuando vio una foto, se acercó lentamente, y vio a Minatsuki con esos 3 niños

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó- ¿Qué relación tienen con Minatsuki?

-es simple- dijo él chico pelinegro- es nuestra sensei

-¿su sensei?

-sí, nuestra sensei

_Flash back_

_En la aldea de la arena se acercaba el día de las graduaciones, 3 chicos que siempre habían sido amigos, recorrían los ahora solitarios pasillos de la institución_

_-espera Sunamaru- decía la chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules_

_-¿esperar que Rinku?- respondió el chico de pelo negro y ojos cafés_

_-a mi hermano_

_-no se preocupen por mi- dijo el chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes- puedo seguirles el paso_

_-¿seguro hermano?_

_-típico de Ichikawa quedarse atrás_

_-no siempre me quedo atrás_

_-claro que si_

_-que no_

_-ya basta, Ichi kun, Suna kun, basta_

_-ya no importa- dijo Sunamaru- si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde a la graduación_

_Los 3 niños siguieron su camino, llegando hasta él patio principal, donde muchos niños ya se habían reunido, el Kazekage se acercó a la multitud de familias_

_-el día de hoy, una nueva generación de shinobis se gradúa, espero lo mejor de ustedes, para que defiendan con honor la aldea…_

_-bla, bla, bla- decía Sunamaru- ¿siempre tienen que hacer un discurso tan largo?_

_-tenle respeto al Kazekage Sunamaru- lo reprendió Rinku_

_-escuchen- interrumpió Ichikawa- están por mencionar los equipos_

_-ahora- dijo Gaara- el equipo uno, comandado por una amiga muy cercana, Minatsuki, es: Natoni Sunamaru, Hitamukawa Rinku y Hitamukawa Ichikawa_

_-Suna kun somos nosotros_

_-si, al fin seremos ninjas_

_Los 3 niños se acercaron a la que sería ahora su maestra_

_-estamos a su servicio- dijeron con una sonrisa _

_-ustedes son muy afortunados-dijo Mina- yo tuve un sensei hasta los 11 años_

_Los 3 niños se quedaron sorprendidos_

_-muy bien, ustedes ya me conocen, y yo los conozco, es hora de que su entrenamiento comience…_

_Claro que como en toda aldea, la primera misión de un equipo de shinobis no es la más emocionante, pero ninguno de los niños se quejó del trabajo, después de cumplir con la misión, Minatsuki los llevó hasta un restaurante de la aldea._

_-ustedes hacen un gran equipo juntos- dijo mientras comían- ya veo porque los asignaron al mismo equipo_

_-Mina sensei- dijo Sunamaru_

_-¿Qué ocurre Suna?_

_-díganos, ¿Por qué decidió ser ninja?_

_Mina desvió la mirada_

_-la historia es muy larga, para no aburrirlos solo les diré que, fue por él, por la esperanza de volver a toparme con él…_

_-¿eh?- preguntaron los niños_

_-no es importante- dijo ella- en lo que deben de concentrarse es en ser los mejores shinobis de toda la aldea_

_Meses después…_

_Los 3 niños recorrían el palacio de la aldea, buscando a su sensei_

_-¿Dónde crees que este Sunamaru?- pregunto Rinku_

_-no lo sé_

_-estás seguro de que esta aquí- dijo Ichikawa_

_-por supuesto que sí, yo la vi entrar en este lugar_

_Entonces, lo niños la vieron, a Mina, su sensei, Sunamaru estaba por saludarla cuando, vio unas lágrimas, lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de Mina, esta se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo, ellos al ver la reacción de su sensei fueron tras ella, al pasar por la puerta donde estaba parada vieron a Gaara, el Kazekage, besando a Matsuri, su aprendiz, siguieron a su sensei, pero al poco tiempo la perdieron_

_-¿Por qué estaría Mina sensei así?- preguntó Rinku_

_-no es obvio- dijo Sunamaru_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Ichikawa_

_-recuerden, ¿Quién es el novio de Mina?_

_-espera… es...- dijeron los hermanos_

_-…Gaara….-completó Sunamaru_

_Se escucho una enorme explosión_

_-¿Qué es eso?_

_Los 3 niños subieron al techo del palacio, entonces vieron a un chico rubio con una capa negra con nubes rojas peleando con el Kazekage, y ahí, en el pájaro de arcilla se encontraba Mina_

_-"¿Qué está pasando?"- se preguntaron los niños_

_Siguieron viendo la pelea, hasta que esta terminó, fue entonces cuando siguieron el pájaro de arcilla, cuando este llegó al suelo, vieron a Mina bajar de él, también vieron a otro hombre junto con el rubio, cuando estaban por irse, Mina les dijo algo y fue con ellos_

_-Mina sensei, ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?- dijo Rinku_

_-ahora no lo comprenden, pero es lo mejor_

_-no- dijo Sunamaru- no comprendemos, ¿Cómo es posible que haya hecho algo así?_

_-niños, es por lo que me convertí en shinobi, por él…- dijo viendo al chico rubio-... por él y solo por él, ahora la aldea esta en sus manos chicos, no me decepcionen_

_Mina se fue…, perdiéndose en las tinieblas…_

_Fin flash back_

-ella es nuestra sensei- dijo Rinku- ella nos entrenó

-pero, ¿Cómo es que saben de mí?- dijo Sasori

-Mina sensei siempre nos escribía cartas- dijo Ichikawa- la última de ellas decía que usted regresaría a la aldea

-ya veo

- y además nos dijo que te quedaras con nosotros

-¿ella dijo eso?

-si no quieres quedarte- dijo Sunamaru- no te culpo, perdón por no tener un mejor lugar que ofrecerte, más que una casa de porquería

-Sunamaru- le reclamó Rinku- no digas eso

El chico salió enojado de la casa

-¿Qué le ocurre a su amigo?- preguntó Sasori

-perdónelo- dijo Rinku

-Suna kun es huérfano- dijo Ichikawa- y vive en este lugar desde que murieron sus padres

-no quería que lo malentendiera, es solo que yo puedo quedarme en otro lugar

-lo sabemos- dijo Rinku- pero Sunamaru es muy sensible con ese tema

-iré a hablar con él- dijo Sasori

-no, no debe, nunca debes hablar con él así- dijo Ichikawa

Sasori no lo escuchó, y fue a buscar al chico, lo encontró en la parte alta del edificio, un recuerdo volvió a su mente, recordó la muerte de sus padrea, y lo mucho que sufrió, pero tenía a su abuela y su tío abuelo, Sunamaru estaba solo en el mundo

-"él debe estar sintiendo lo mismo que el chico de la aldea de la hoja, solo en él mundo, sin nadie que le ayude, nadie"

Se acercó un poco más, ahí fue cuando el chico notó su presencia

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo ocultando el rostro

Sasori pudo suponer que estaba llorando, alcanzó a ver una lágrima en la mejilla de Sunamaru, pero no dijo nada, solo se sentó a su lado

-yo…- dijo después de minutos de silencio- yo también perdí a mis padres, pero… yo tenía a mi abuela… pero… aun así me sentía solo… solo en el mundo… solo las marionetas eran mi compañía… solo ellas…

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-es simple, tú tienes amigos que te quieren y se preocupan por ti, tú tienes personas de carne y hueso, y no solo pedazos de madera, tu futuro es brillante, se que superaras cualquier cosa que te ocurra

Sunamaru miró a Sasori, una llama encendida pintaba los ojos de Sasori, él solo pudo abrazarlo, en un impulso, sintió el cuerpo frio del pelirrojo, ya que era una marioneta, una marioneta incompleta.

3 meses después…

Sasori se quedó en casa de Sunamaru, y se fue encariñando de él, todo parecía normal en la aldea, hasta que eso pasó…

Mientras, en el palacio…

Kankuro entraba en la oficina de su hermano, con muchos papeles en las manos

-Gaara, tengo mucho trabajo para ti- dijo bromeando

Pero Gaara se encontraba distraído, miraba hacía la ventana

-¿Qué te ocurre Gaara?

-Naruto me envió un mensaje

-¿un mensaje?

-dijo que Itachi había regresado a la aldea

-¿Qué Itachi qué?

-lo que escuchas

-espera, no creerás que…

-no debemos descartarlo- dijo acercándose a la puerta

-¿A dónde vas?

-voy a salir

Cerró la puerta de golpe y salió del palacio

-esto es grave- dijo Kankuro- si él está aquí, no sé de lo que podría ser capaz Gaara

El Kazekage recorría la aldea, un poco inquieto, esperando no toparse con él, llegó hasta el mercado, todo parecía normal.

-Sasori san- dijo Sunamaru- venga rápido, lo vamos a dejar atrás

-ya voy-dijo Sasori, que estaba también un poco nervioso

Fue entonces cuando Gaara lo vio, cabello rojo, ojos miel, piel blanca, casi de fantasma, entonces recordó las palabras de Sakura

-Akasuna no Sasori, de cabellos rojos, y ojos miel, muy joven, extremadamente joven, no aparenta ser un peligro, pero es un asesino, no te dejes engañar por su exterior, y la corta edad que aparenta…

-"es él"- pensó Gaara

Sasori volteó a su izquierda, y vio a Gaara, mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos se abrieron, apartó la vista y se fue intentado ocultarse en la multitud

-oye- dijo Gaara- espera

El Kazekage corrió detrás de Sasori, este intentaba escapar por cualquier medio, pero se sentía acorralado, la gente se apartaba al ver a Gaara, lo que lo dejaba descubierto

-"no puede ser, maldición"- pensaba Sasori

Fue entonces cuando los niños vieron a Sasori

-no puede ser- dijo Rinku

-vamos tras ellos- dijo Sunamaru

La gente se quedaba viendo la persecución, Sasori dio un giro en falso, y llegó hasta un callejón, Gaara entró en el, lo vio un instante, pero luego giró a la derecha, y se arrojó contra una persona

-no me engañaras- dijo

La persona que estaba debajo de Gaara era Sasori, no logró engañarlo con un clon, los dos shinobis quedaron uno arriba del otro

-te encontré- dijo- Akasuna no Sasori

La gente hizo una exclamación de asombro, el joven de allí era Sasori, el más grande marionetista de la aldea

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Sasori parecía impasible, su rostro no mostraba ni la más mínima emoción

-como supongo que sabes- inició- akatsuki se separó, y cada quien debía de regresar a su aldea

-eso lo sé

-entonces, ¿Qué es lo que te sorprende?

Esa pregunta dejó mudo a Gaara

-no tienes una respuesta

Sasori se levantó

-no comprendo- dijo Gaara después de un rato- ¿Por qué se separaron?

-es una larga historia

-Naruto me dijo lo de Itachi, pero la razón no estaba completa

-te contaré mi parte…

_Flash back_

_Sasori recorría los pasillos de akatsuki, caminando, impasible, pero, en ese momento, sintió que una mano lo arrojaba a una habitación_

_-¿Qué está pasando?- exclamó_

_El cuarto estaba oscuro, no veía nada, hasta que vio un pequeño destello rojo, muy parecido al Sharingan de Itachi_

_-¿Quién eres?- dijo_

_-sabes Sasori- dijo la sombra- Pein no es el líder_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-yo soy el verdadero líder, Uchiha Madara_

_-ya lo habían dicho- dijo Sasori- pero no lo creía, ¿Por qué me ataste?- dijo intentando liberarse_

_-para que me escuches con atención_

_La sombra se dirigió a Sasori, el destello seguía brillando_

_-"si es un Uchiha, ¿Cómo es que no puedo 2 destellos?_

_Una vez que Madara se acercó y la leve luz que iluminaba a Sasori le permitió ver mejor al líder, el asombro lo dominó, la persona frente a él era… Tobi_

_-tú… tú eres… Tobi…_

_-siempre lo fui- dijo despreocupado_

_-pero… entonces… tú…_

_-sí, yo siempre fui el líder, bajo la sombra de Pein _

_Sasori temblaba, un temblor casi imperceptible, pero presente, tenía miedo, había escuchado historias sobre Madara, y sobre su increíble poder, pero no quería mostrar sus emociones, la serenidad volvió minutos después. Luego miró al suelo, intentado evitar el brillo del Sharingan._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?_

_Una sonrisa de maldad se dibujo bajo la máscara del Uchiha, Sasori tenía miedo y él puede oler el miedo, lo tenía justo donde lo quería, rendido a sus pies, con miedo, mucho miedo._

_-tienes que aprender reglas- dijo por fin el Uchiha_

_-¿aprender reglas?_

_-hay cosas que no debes hacer en akatsuki_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo alzando la vista_

_-tú, tú hiciste algo que no debiste hacer_

_-¿Qué dices?, yo no he hecho nada… no comprendo a donde quieres llegar_

_La voz de Madara lo asustaba, cada segundo aumentaba su temor_

_-¿no lo recuerdas?...- el Uchiha soltó una carcajada- de todas maneras no es importante eso ahora, yo sé porque hago esto_

_Madara se acercó a su víctima, Sasori cerró los ojos fuertemente, no podía abrirlos, no debía_

_-no seas cobarde- dijo Madara- te mereces esto_

_-¿Por qué haces una injusticia?_

_-toda persona en akatsuki ha cometido una injusticia, no quieras hacerte el santo_

_Sasori sintió un golpe de chacra, abrió los ojos por puro impulso, entonces lo vio, el Sharingan…_

_Zetsu salió de la oficina de Pein, cuando…_

_-Sasori, ¿Qué te ocurrió?_

_Sasori estaba desmayado, Zetsu se acercó para intentar ayudarlo_

_-Sasori, Sasori, ¿Qué te pasó?_

_Zetsu fue por un poco de agua, y la arrojó en la cara del pelirrojo, este, poco a poco abrió los ojos_

_-Ze-Zetsu, ¿eres tú?_

_-sí, soy yo Sasori, ¿Qué te pasó?_

_-yo, yo…_

_-esto te lo hizo alguien, tú no te desmayas por cualquier cosa_

_-no, Zetsu, esto no me hizo nadie_

_-no me mientas, dime, ¿Quién te hizo esto?_

_-he… yo…_

_-dime o yo mismo lo averiguaré, así tenga que interrogar a todos_

_-no… Zetsu, te diré quien es_

_Sasori se quedó pensativo, como si no supiera que decir, y en realidad, no podía decirlo, después de todo, Madara era el líder, no quería poner en riesgo su vida_

_-no lo recuerdo Zetsu_

_-está bien, yo mismo lo descubriré_

_-no… Zetsu, el que me hizo esto fue…_

_-¿Quién Sasori?, ¿Quién?_

_-fue… Kakuzu- dijo un nombre al azar, el primero que se le vio a la mente_

_-ese maldito Kakuzu_

_-no espera Zetsu, no le digas que yo te dije_

_-¿Por qué?, esto es injusto, se merece un castigo_

_-por favor, no le digas que yo hablé_

_-pero entonces, ¿Cómo te vas a vengar?_

_-no lo haré_

_-¿Por qué?, mereces vengarte, te atacó sin razón_

_-prométeme que no te vengarás_

_-pero_

_-Zetsu_

_-está bien, si tu así lo quieres_

_Sasori se quedó allí unos instantes_

_-"no puede ser, acabo de cometer un gran error"_

_Fin flash back_

-… después de eso, Zetsu siguió con su parte, una cosa llevó a otra, y akatsuki se separó- dijo aun inmutable

El relato de Sasori dejó perplejo a Gaara unos instantes, no se escuchó ni un ruido, hasta que Sasori volvió a hablar

-no he provocado problemas en estos 3 meses, no me hagas pelear

-Sasori san- dijo Sunamaru

-vamos a casa niños

El akatsuki dejó el lugar, Gaara se quedó pensado, ¿realmente Sasori había cambiado? La noche cayó, y el frío del desierto se volvió a sentir, la casa de Sunamaru era sumamente fría, los 3 niños se cubrieron bajo la misma manta

-¿y donde dormirá usted?- preguntó Rinku

-yo soy madera, no sentiré frío

Apago las luces y se fue a otro cuarto, había una tormenta de arena afuera.

-el Kazekage está inquieto- dijo- por eso la arena también

Se escucharon fuertes golpes en la puerta de la casa, Sasori se acercó y abrió

-Sasori, me alegra volver a verte

-Ebizo sama

El tío abuelo de Sasori, Ebizo había llegado a visitarlo

-pasa- dijo Sasori

Entró en la casa y se sentó en una silla

-hay algo que no entiendo Sasori

-¿Qué cosa?

-Gaara me dijo tus razones

-¿entonces qué es lo que no entiende?

-¿Por qué ayudar a estos niños?

La expresión de Sasori cambió, miró a los ojos a Ebizo y dijo

-porque son los aprendices de Mina

-¿Mina?, por supuesto, la chica que akatsuki secuestró

-sí, y nos hizo un gran bien

-¿un gran bien?

-desde que ella llegó hay corazones en akatsuki

-¿corazones?

-ya no somos cuerpos sin alma, la vida volvió a nosotros yo… he logrado ser más feliz, por eso quería ayudar a esos niños, Mina vivió lo mismo que yo, al igual que Sunamaru, no podía dejarlos solos a la deriva

-no, conseguí un corazón

-Sasori- dijo poniéndose de pie- desde que te fuiste hace años, Chiyo entró en una profunda depresión, aunque siempre la ocultó, tenía una herida muy grande, después del incidente de Gaara te dimos por muerto

-Mina me salvó

-pero, ¿Cómo?

-no lo sé, solo lo logró, me salvó cuando nadie más podía salvarme, salvó mi cuerpo y mi alma

-te encariñaste

-un poco, pero soy una marioneta incompleta

-¿Qué harás Sasori?

El marionetista metió su mano derecha en la capa de akatsuki, fue entonces cuando sintió algo extraño en el bolsillo

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo sacando un papel

Lo leyó detenidamente, luego abrió los ojos de par en par

-¿Qué es Sasori?

-es una nota… de Mina…

FIN

* * *

Un capítulo menos, ya faltan muy pocos para terminar, se que llevo mucho diciendo esto, solo son 20, y ya nada mas faltan 17, 18, 19 y ya se acaba, bueno Sayonara...


	17. Lazo roto

Muy bien, en este capítulo me batallé mucho, tal vez hice lo mejor posible o tal vez no, pero bueno, este es el capítulo de Sasori, espero que les guste

Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto

Disfruten la historia...

* * *

De regreso a casa

Capítulo 17: "Lazo roto"

Sasori comenzó a leer la nota que tenía en su capa

-esto… esto es…

Sunamaru se había despertado junto con los demás niños

-Sasori san- dijo Sunamaru un poco adormilado- ¿Qué es lo que tiene en la mano?

-es… una nota de… Mina

-¡de Mina!- dijeron los 3 niños

Sasori estaba petrificado, no podía moverse, y la sorpresa no se iba de su rostro

-Sasori- dijo Ebizo acercándosele

-aléjate- dijo Sasori- vete de aquí

-pero, Sasori

-¡vete!

Ebizo salió de la casa, Sasori nunca se comportaba así, la nota debe de ser demasiado importante para que él se comportara de semejante manera

-Sasori san- dijo Rinku- ¿Por qué fue tan grosero?

-lean esto- dijo mostrándoles la nota

La cara de los niños se llenó de asombro

-Sasori san- preguntó Sunamaru- usted… lo hará…

-tengo que hacerlo… lo pide Minatsuki

-pero… es… Kazekage sama…

-no me importa, tengo que hacerlo, Minatsuki me ayudó mucho, tengo que devolverle la ayuda

-podría morir- dijo Sunamaru preocupado

-ya estoy muerto- respondió el pelirrojo

Nadie habló el resto de la noche, los niños fueron vencidos por el sueño, pero Sasori no durmió nada, preocupado por lo que tendría que hacer, tenía que hacer una estrategia, miraba con detenimiento la carta de Mina, la primera hoja decía

"_Sasori:_

_Sé que no debería pedirte esto, después de todo, no soy más que tu aprendiz, si es que tu me consideras así, yo quiero pedirte un gran favor, un favor que ningún otro akatsuki podría ser capaz de cumplir, no quiero pedir esto a Deidara porque no quiero que se preocupe por mi culpa, ya lo hice pasar por demasiado, si no quieres cumplir con esto está bien, no te culparé, en ese caso tendré que hacerlo yo, en fin, si tú deseas ayudarme, esto es lo que quiero que hagas: en la oficina de Gaara, hay un cajón, el primero del lado izquierdo, se encuentra bajo llave, ahí está lo que quiero que me traigas, lo más apreciado por Gaara, y por mí, no te lo pido como una alumna, si no como tu amiga, sin más que decirte Sasori, espero que me ayudes._

_ATTE _

_Minatsuki._

-"tengo que ayudar a Minatsuki"- pensaba Sasori mientras miraba la luna, a pesar de la gran tormenta de arena- "tengo que hacer, ella me ayudo mucho, ahora yo le devolveré el favor que me hizo"

El día llegó rápida mente, Gaara se encontraba en su oficina, aun muy confundido por la historia de Sasori

-"no sé qué es lo que debo hacer, Sasori es un criminal, pero parece haber cambiado, supongo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, pero… si esta mintiendo, tengo que ponerme en su lugar, la aldea me dio otra oportunidad, tengo que hacer lo mismo con el…"

-buenos días hermano- dijo Kankuro entrando en la oficina

Pero Gaara no respondió al saludo

-supe lo que pasó- dijo poniéndose serio-pero… ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo ir?

-no ha hecho nada malo- dijo mirando por la ventana

-pero, es un peligro para la aldea

-ha cambiado

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, que tal si resulta ser un truco

-todos merecemos el beneficio de la duda Kankuro, incluso un akatsuki como él

-te das cuenta del peligro que esto representa, es un mounstro, podría matar a esos niños

Gaara miró a los ojos a su hermano

-lo mismo decían de mí…

Esa grase dejó sin palabras a Kankuro, lo único que hizo fue bajar la mirada

-Gaara, no quiero que alguien salga lastimado

-no pasará

-por favor, recapacita, Temari me dijo que tenía un extraño presentimiento, como si fueras a salir dañado de esto

-ya no tengo ningún bijuu en mi interior, ya nada pueden hacerme

Kankuro se dio por vencido, dejó la oficina, al salir de esta, golpeo la pared con fuerza

-"Gaara, nunca puedo salvarte Gaara, ¿Por qué no quieres entender razones?

En su oficina, nuevos pensamientos llenaron la mente de Gaara

-"esos niños, ellos fueron entrenados por Minatsuki, ellos saben cuidarse, Sasori convivió con Mina, de seguro lo hizo cambiar, como sucedió conmigo, pero… la última vez que vi a Mina fue…"

_Flash back_

_Deidara se encontraba en el techo del palacio, frente a él Gaara, el Kazekage_

_-de aquí no pasaras_

_Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del akatsuki, en lo alto, estaba el pájaro de arcilla, sobre él, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos miel_

_-Gaara- se escucho de lo alto_

_El Kazekage elevó la mirada, entonces vio a Mina en el pájaro_

_-Minatsuki, ¿Qué haces con ella maldito?_

_-Gaara, yo…- dijo bajando del ave_

_-¿Qué ocurrió Mina?_

_-Gaara yo… me uniré a akatsuki_

_-¡¿Qué tu qué?!_

_-lo siento Gaara_

_-no puede ser, ¿Por qué?_

_-Gaara, tengo que hacerlo, hice una apuesta y perdí, ahora tengo que enfrentar las consecuencias_

_-¿Qué consecuencias?_

_-Gaara, he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, ya no volveré a cometer ninguno_

_-Mina, esto arruinará tu vida_

_-te equivocas, esto al fin compondrá mi vida_

_Los ojos de Gaara mostraban sorpresa y tristeza_

_-no Mina, ven conmigo, yo te salvaré_

_-no quiero que me salves- dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas_

_-Mina, no quiero perderte_

_-Gaara, tú nunca me tuviste_

_Minatsuki se acercó a Deidara_

_-nunca fui tuya, yo… yo siempre fui… de él…_

_Ambos saltaron al pájaro de arcilla, lágrimas recorrieron los ojos de Gaara, pero no era tiempo de lamentarse, tenía que detener a los akatsuki…_

_Fin flash back_

-nunca comprendí que fue lo que hizo que Mina decidiera hacer ese paso, ¿Por qué en ese momento y no antes?, ¿Por qué?, a pesar de que siempre te protegí, siempre te cuidé, entraba al fuego por ti, ¿Por qué te fuiste así?, ¿Por qué hiciste a un lado todo lo que habíamos vivido?

El amanecer había llegado hacía unos minutos, Gaara no había dormido en toda la noche, los ojos le pesaban, pero no podía dormir, tenía mejores cosas que hacer, se levantó de la silla, y salió al techo para tomar un poco de aire fresco, la arena recorría toda la aldea, anunciando un nuevo día, desde allí, se veía todo, incluso la casa de los aprendices de Mina

-"espero que este en lo correcto"- volvió a pensar el Kazekage

Mientras tanto, con Sasori…

-Sasori san- dijo Sunamaru- esta totalmente seguro de lo que va a hacer

-sí, tengo que hacerlo, se lo prometí a Minatsuki

-podría morir Sasori san- dijo Rinku

-lo sé, pero no me importa, arriesgaré todo, por una vez en la vida quiero hacer algo bueno por alguien

-pero, ¿Qué hay de Gaara?- dijo Ichikawa- se le partirá el corazón

-que mas puedo hacer

-no cumplir- dijeron los 3 niños poniéndose de pie

Sasori sonrió, una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios

-se ve que un no comprenden el mundo

-no nos trate como unos niños ignorantes- se quejó Sunamaru

-¿me ayudarán o no?- dijo Sasori poniéndose serio

Los 3 niños apretaron los puños, no quería traicionar así al Kazekage, pero tampoco quería faltar a la palabra de su sensei, Sunamaru no lo soportó mas

-no nos presione así- dijo soltando unas lágrimas

-si quieres ser un verdadero shinobi tienes que aprender a elegir

-no me digas lo que es un shinobi

Sunamaru se fue corriendo de allí

-no Sunamaru- dijo Rinku

-ve tras el hermana

-pero…

-pero nada, corre antes de que haga una tontería

-s-sí

Rinku fue tras Sunamaru, este corrió hacía una multitud

-Suna kun, espera

Rinku casi no lo podía ver entre la gente, pero tenía que seguirlo, Sunamaru giró en un callejón, uno un poco estrecho.

-Suna kun

-aléjate Rinku

-no seas tan malo Sunamaru

-él es el malo, ¿Por qué me trata así?

-en parte él tiene razón

-no comprende lo difícil que es

-no, no comprende

-entonces, ¿de que lado estas Rinku?

-Sasori tiene razón, tenemos que ayudarle a Mina sensei

-pero, si aldea se entera

-se que pasará si la aldea se entera, pero no me importa, yo quiero ayudarle

-Rinku… yo…

-nunca tienes idea de lo que piensan los demás Sunamaru, nunca te has dado cuenta de lo que pienso o siento

-Rinku, ¿Por qué me dices esto?

Las mejillas de la chica tomaron un color carmesí

-nunca te das cuenta- dijo soltando una lágrima

El chico no tenía palabras, en parte tenía razón, nunca se había molestado en pensar en ella o en Ichikawa, siempre pensó que él era el único que sufría, el único que podía sentirse así

-Rinku, nunca pensé que tú e Ichikawa

-pues sí, nosotros también tenemos sentimientos, no todo en nuestras vidas a sido risa, ¿tienes idea de por qué quisimos ser ninjas?

Sunamaru dio un paso hacia atrás

-anda, dime, ¿Por qué?

-yo…- dijo bajando la mirada- yo…

-¡tú que!

-¡no lo sé!, ¡no lo sé de acuerdo!, ¡soy un maldito egoísta!, ¡no tengo ni la menor idea de porque quieren ser ninjas!

-Suna kun, no me sorprende- dijo dejando de llorar- si no quieres participar en esto está bien, no te voy a obligar, pero no te sientas único

Rinku se fue, dejando solo a Sunamaru

-¿Qué pasó Rinku?- preguntó Ichikawa

-le dije

-¿le dijiste?

La niña asintió con la cabeza

-no fuiste muy dura

-solo lo necesario, se lo merecía

-eso supongo, Sasori san, estamos con usted, díganos que tenemos que hacer

-si Sasori san, díganos

Este se encontraba buscando un libro, entra tantos que había en la casa de Sunamaru

-¿Cómo es posible que tenga tantos libros y no haya leído ninguno?

-no queremos mencionar a Sunamaru- dijo Rinku

-¿Por qué no?, es su amigo

-eso creíamos- dijo Ichikawa

-no dejen que esto los separe

-no es solo esto Sasori san, él siempre se hace la víctima, siempre se cree el mejor

-¿y?

-¿Cómo y…?, no es obvio, no queremos seguir conviviendo con alguien así

-acérquense

Los hermanos obedecieron

-escuchen, a Minatsuki no le hubiera gustado verlos pelear, y menos por algo tan tonto, necesitamos a Sunamaru si queremos cumplir con esto, así que, vamos a buscarlo

-pero Sasori san

-escuchen, lo más difícil ya pasó, de seguro entenderá, ya verán, si un akatsuki como yo cambio, un niño como Sunamaru cambiara más fácilmente

Sasori llevó a los niños hasta lo alto de un edificio de la aldea, allí, sentado, se encontraba Sunamaru

-Suna kun- dijo Rinku

-Sunamaru san- dijo Ichikawa

-¿Qué quieren?- dijo el niño entre sollozos

-lo sentimos- dijeron los hermanos

Sunamaru volteo a verlos

-pero… pensé que…

-fui muy dura contigo- se disculpó Rinku- no era la manera correcta de decirlo

-además- continuo su hermano- a Mina sensei no le gustaría verlos pelear

El rostro del niño se iluminó

-entonces… ¿amigos?

-los mejores

Los 3 niños se abrazaron

-muy bien Sasori san, díganos que tenemos que hacer

-así se habla niños, regresemos a casa, allí les platicaré el plan

Sasori les dijo paso a paso el plan, y terminó haciendo énfasis en un paso muy importante

-recuerden niños, es de suma importancia que hagan amistad con Gaara

-si Sasori san, eso haremos

A la mañana siguiente…

Gaara ya había dormido un poco, tenía mucho papeleo que hacer ese día

-buenos días Gaara- dijo Temari entrando

-bueno días- dijo el Kazekage

-se ve que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer

-sí, eso creo

-entonces, ¿ya sabes que hacer Gaara?

-sí

-supongo que es lo que estoy pensando

-sí

-pero Gaara… ¿estás seguro?

-eso creo

-un Kazekage no cree Gaara, sabe

-es lo que dicen- dijo volteando a ver la ventana

-últimamente estas distraído, ¿Qué te ocurre?

-no me pasa nada Temari, ¿ahora podrías irte?, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

-"espero que estés en lo correcto Gaara"- pensó Temari

Temari salió del palacio, en la entrada, unos niños estaban discutiendo con el guardia

-tenemos que hablar con el Kazekage- dijo uno de los niños

-lo siento, pero el Kazekage no recibe a nadie sin cita previa

Temari se acercó al guardia

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Temari san, estos niños dicen que quieren hablar con Gaara sama

-no queremos, tenemos que hablar con él, es urgente

-¿Qué es tan urgente?- preguntó Temari poniéndose al nivel de niño

-es un mensaje de Sasori san

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendida Temari

-por favor, es urgente

-guardia- dijo Temari poniéndose de pie- estos niños pueden entrar y salir del palacio cuanto quieran

-pe-pero

-es una orden

-s-sí, Temari san

Temari y los 3 niños entraron al palacio, ellos miraban con atención, queriendo memorizar todos los pasillos, y la puerta exacta donde estaba la oficina del Kazekage, al llegar a esta Temari toco fuertemente

-Gaara, ábreme

El Kazekage abrió, inmediatamente vio a los niños, y supo quienes eran

-ustedes, Temari, déjame solo con ellos

-como desees Gaara

La puerta se cerró, los 3 niños quedaron frente a frente al Kazekage

-entiendo que son los aprendices de Minatsuki

-vinimos en nombre de Sasori- se adelantó Sunamaru

-¿Quién eres tú?

-yo soy Sunamaru, ella es Rinku, y el Ichikawa

-¿Qué edad tienen?

-12 años

-son muy jóvenes para ya estar relacionados con un shinobi rango S

-lo sabemos, pero como ya debe de saber, una vez que conoces a Mina sensei ya nada será igual

Gaara se había quedado impresionado con las palabras de aquel niño

-¿Qué es lo que desean?

-Sasori san quiere saber su decisión

-díganle que puede quedarse

-de acuerdo

-ustedes… no son niños comunes y corrientes, por algo Mina los entrenó

-lo sabemos

Los 3 niños salieron del palacio, miraban con mucha atención, al salir de allí, trazaron un mapa, que marcaba exactamente el camino a la oficina de Gaara, y cuantos guardias se encontraban en el camino

-espero que esto le sirva a Sasori san- dijo Sunamaru

-ya verás que logrará su objetivo- dijo Rinku

-eso esperamos- dijo Ichikawa

Los 3 niños regresaron la casa.

-Gaara- dijo Temari entrando

-tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Gaara

-¿a qué te refieres?

-es sobre esos niños

-pero se ve que son muy tiernos

-no te dejes llevar por las apariencias, son aprendices de Mina, eso por algo ha de ser, no confío totalmente en ellos, deben tener un as bajo la manga, quieren algo más que una simple misión de mensajería, Mina jamás hubiera permitido que sus estudiantes se conformaran con algo tan simple y tonto

-estás diciendo que desconfías de unos niños de 12 años

-recuerda que a su edad ya teníamos los ojos muy abiertos, y éramos perfectamente capaces de planear cosas más profundas

-Gaara, ¿Qué es lo que harás?

-simplemente no bajaré la guardia, te pido que tú y Kankuro hagan lo mismo, ya no podemos confiar en nadie

-como quieras Gaara

Mientras tanto con Sasori

-entonces- dijo mirando el mapa de Sunamaru- este es el palacio

-sí

-es muy diferente a como era hace 20 años

-Sasori san, ¿está totalmente seguro?

-hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para dejarlo así como así, tenemos que terminar lo empezado

-está bien Sasori san

-Gaara sospecha

-no se fiará de nosotros Sasori san, somos aprendices de Mina sensei, nunca confiará ciegamente, tenga mucho cuidado

-ahora solo falta esperar el día

-dentro de unas semanas- dijo Rinku- un día antes de que Sasori san tenga que irse, el Kazekage tendrá una junta a las 8 de la noche, esa es su oportunidad

-¿Cómo obtuviste esa información?

-mientras regresábamos de la oficina, vi muchos papeles en un escritorio, al salir del lugar, hice un clon y lo envié a investigar, allí, en el primer papel decía el día 6 de abril a las 8 de la noche, al parecer Ebizo sama estará en la junta

-bien hecho Rinku, no esperaba menos de ti

-solo queda esperar Sasori san

Días después….

Ya era el día de la junta, Sasori tenía todo listo, la marioneta del tercer Kazekage estaba lista, pergaminos, shurikens y varios kunai

-Sasori san- dijo Sunamaru entrando a la habitación

-¿Qué pasa?

-lo vamos a extrañar mucho, por favor, dele esta carta a Mina sensei

Sunamaru extendió el brazo, una hoja de papel con un listón azul

-lo haré

El niño corrió a abrazarlo

-adiós Sasori san

-adiós Sunamaru

Sasori salió de la casa, sabiendo que no volvería allí

-Suna kun- dijo Rinku

-¿Por qué no le ofreciste ayuda?

-porque no habría aceptado, él jamás aceptaría nuestra ayuda por miedo a que nos metiéramos en un gran problema

-pero ya estamos metidos en uno

-no pueden comprobar nada Rinku, en cambio si vamos a ayudar, se darían cuenta, y podrían condenarnos

Los 3 niños vieron a Sasori perderse en el atardecer, al poco caminar, llegó al palacio, había dos guardias, sacó un pergamino, lo aventó hacia ellos, cuando intentaron levantarlo, una cortina de gas venenoso los cubrió, Sasori entró, sacó el mapa de Sunamaru, debido al escándalo de allá afuera, todos los guardias fueron allí, dejando el pasillo solo

-"muy bien, ahora, la tercera puerta a la izquierda"

Sasori a travesó la puerta se encontró al fin con la oficina, se dirigió al escritorio, intentó abrirlo

-"como supuse, está cerrado"

Se alejó un poco, hizo unos sellos y el cajón se abrió

Mientras tanto en la sala de juntas

Un guardia irrumpió allí, se dirigió al Kazekage

-Kazekage sama, alguien ha entrado en el palacio

-¿Qué?- dijo Gaara levantándose, inmediatamente dejó la sala y se dirigió a su oficina

Sasori ya había sacado una bolsa de papel café

-como supuse- dijo Gaara entrando

-¿Qué te sorprende Gaara?- dijo Sasori

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué hoy y no antes?

-así lo dijo Mina

-¿Qué?

-así es, Mina me pidió que le llevara esto

-no puede ser

-pues lo es, su carta lo confirma

Sasori le dio la carta a Gaara

-Mina, ¿Por qué Mina?

-Gaara, alguna vez te has preguntado, ¿Por qué Minatsuki se fue?

-¿tú lo sabes?

-ella te vio, vio cuando besaste a Matsuri

La expresión de Gaara se llenó de sorpresa, él nunca pensó que ella lo había visto

-fue tu culpa Gaara

-cállate

-ella me dijo que me llevara esto, para que al fin, el lazo que la une a ti se rompa

-¿Por qué?, yo siempre le ayude

-ella nunca te amo, ya es hora de que la olvides y sigas su camino

Sasori abrió lentamente la bolsa

-el más grande tesoro

-deja eso

-el más grande tesoro de Gaara… la pelota por la que conoció a Mina

El recuerdo de ese día recorrió la mente de Gaara, la pelota se le había ido de las manos, ¿Quién la recogió?, Mina, por esa simple pelota la conoció, por esa pelota su vida cambio

-no permitiré que te la lleves, no lo permitiré

Gaara atacó con su arena, directamente a Sasori, pero este escapó por la ventana, llevándose la pelota

-acéptalo Gaara, se fue, se fue y nunca volverá, por eso se fue con Deidara a la aldea de la roca

-no lo aceptaré, no lo aceptaré nunca en la vida

Gaara acaba a Sasori, pero todos los ataques fallaban, uno tras otro

Sasori metió su mano en la capa, de allí saco un pájaro de arcilla, Deidara se lo había dado antes de que se separaran

-espero que aun tenga chacra

La escultura se activó, y Sasori montó en el pájaro

-no te irás

Sasori hizo unas posiciones de manos, golpeó a Gaara fuertemente, haciendo que cayera al techo del palacio

-me alegra ya no tener que volver a esta maldita aldea

-vuelve, vuelve cobarde, te juro que no descansaré hasta recuperar lo que me quitaste Akasuna no Sasori

Sasori salió de la aldea, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos mando al pájaro hacia el lado contrario, para que explotara en otra dirección

-al fin todo terminó

Después de unas horas de caminar, llegó al punto de reunión, allí ya estaba Mina

-Sasori san- dijo animosa la chica

-Mina, cumplí lo que me pediste

Sasori le dio la pelota

-al fin, gracias Sasori san

La expresión de la chica cambió, hizo unos sellos, una llamarada consumió la pelota

-al fin, al fin, el lazo está roto

-ahora solo falta esperar a los demás- dijo Deidara

-solo esperar- dijo Sasori

FIN

* * *

Ahora solo quiero decirles que la razón no está terminada, ¿Por qué atacó Madara a Sasori?, todo esto será revelado muy pronto, no se lo pierdan...


	18. De nuevo juntos

Bueno, ya casi termina esta historia, no se pierdan los últimos capítulos...

Naruto no es mío

Es de Masashi Kishimoto

De regreso a casa

* * *

Capítulo 18: De nuevo juntos

Pein miraba como todos los miembros de su organización se volvían a reunir poco a poco

-"espero que este tiempo a solas haya modificado un poco su actitud"

-Pein kun, ¿no te alegra que pronto nos vayamos a reunir?

-en parte sí, pero… no tengo ni idea de con que nuevos traumas regresen

-tú no regresaste con un trauma

-no pero me encontré con el conejo de pascua

Minatsuki y Deidara también tenían su propia conversación

-me alegra que todo esto vaya a acabar, es muy difícil separar a este grupo

-esta fue tu idea

-está justificada, pero, aun no termino de comprender como llegamos a esto

-ni yo, pensaba que tú sabías la razón

-está incompleta, solo se hasta Sasori, pero no tengo ni idea de por qué fue atacado

Se vieron las sombras de Itachi y Tobi

-senpai-dijo animoso el chico de la mascara

-me la había pasado tan bien- dijo desanimado Deidara

Tobi corrió al encuentro de su senpai

-"a pesar de todo, sigue actuando, para poder ocultar su verdadera identidad, un día de estos todo se revelará más rápido de lo que cree, y se meterá en un serio problema, no todos aceptan tan fácilmente el hecho de que una persona como Tobi sea el verdadero líder de esta organización"

-Itachi san- dijo Minatsuki adivinando sus pensamientos- usted, lo sabe…

El Uchiha solo asintió con la cabeza

-¿Qué él sabe qué?- indagó Deidara

Minatsuki tenía la mirada fija en el Uchiha, no podía creer que había descubierto todo

-¿Cómo?- fue lo único que preguntó

-por un juego de cartas

Minatsuki no terminó de comprender, pero ya no pudo hacer más preguntas, ya que a lo lejos Kisame se acercaba

-Itachi san- gritó para llamar la atención del chico

-Kisame- se limitó a decir

El akatsuki llegó pronto, lo primero que hizo fue saludar a su compañero

-me alegra verte Itachi san

-y a mí también me alegra

Todos los presentes, incluyendo a Pein voltearon a ver al Uchiha

-Itachi- preguntó Konan- ¿estás feliz?

El portador de Sharingan volteó la cabeza, no sabía cómo escapar

-Itachi san- dijo Kisame- ¿Cómo le fue en su aldea?

-pues, no fue muy bien pero… al menos me di cuenta de algo muy importante- dijo volteando a ver a Tobi

-me alegro- respondió ingenuo Kisame

-y… ¿Qué hay de ti Kisame?

Las mejillas del chico se enrojecieron, aun no podía olvidar a Suzuki

-he… pues… yo…

-¿Qué le pasa Kisame senpai?- preguntó Minatsuki burlona- acaso se enamoró

La cara de Kisame me puso totalmente roja

-ca-cállate Minatsuki

Una risita salió de los labios de la chica

-¿eso es un sí?

Todos miraron acusadoramente a Kisame

-¿es un sí?- preguntaron curiosos

-ya déjenme en paz- dijo Kisame

A lo lejos se vio la silueta de Hidan

-hay Hidan- dijo Minatsuki- ¿para qué regresas?

-oye tenme respeto- dijo enojado

-si claro, como tu digas…

-Hidan- dijo el líder- te veo diferente

-ha pasado un año líder

-es otra cosa- dijo amenazante

-aun que no lo crea, es algo bueno, ayude a un niño

-¿Hidan ayudando a un niño?- preguntaron todos

Una enorme risa se escucho por parte de la organización, claro, todos menos Minatsuki

-¿eso es cierto Hidan san?

-sí, aun que sabía que me molestarían por siempre

-eso es admirable

-pero la maldita aldea sigue siendo tan apacible como siempre, es tan aburrido vivir allí

-aun lo molestan por lo de Jashin

-esos malditos jamás comprenderán el verdadero sentido de mi religión, la…

-ya nos lo has dicho muchas veces, la masacre total, no dejar sobrevivientes porque si no Jashin sama se enojará

-¿siempre tienes que ridiculizar mi religión?

-no la estoy ridiculizando, me malinterpretas

-no es la primera vez

-actúas como una niña caprichosa

-mira quien lo dice

-¿Qué has dicho?

-ya tranquilícense- dijo Deidara

-ya verás maldito bastardo- dijo la chica

-inténtalo maldita zorra- dijo el religioso

-ya cálmense los dos- dijo Pein- ahí viene Kakuzu, no quiero verlos pelear, significa que esto no sirvió para nada

Ambos akatsukis se cruzaron de brazos, Kakuzu llegó al punto de encuentro

-Kakuzu san- dijo Minatsuki- ¿Cómo le fue?

-más o menos

-¿Por qué?

-solo digamos que conocí a dos hermanas y acabé matando a una

-Kakuzu- dijo Pein- acordamos que no mataríamos a nadie

-no me malentienda líder, ella se mató sola, aun que fue por mi culpa

-Kakuzu san, nos está confundiendo mas- dijo Tobi

-es lo mejor, ya no quiero recordar ni a Kitsu ni a Tsuki

-Kakuzu chan- dijo Hidan burlón- así que consiguió novia

-maldito, siempre me haces enojar

-entonces Hidan san también tiene novio- dijo Minatsuki

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Qué acaso tu no conociste a un niño?

-pero eso es diferente

-tu tampoco quería hablar de ello

-maldita

-ya basta- dijo Kakuzu- Hidan tiene razón, me enamoré de Tsuki, y Kitsu casi nos mata por los celos

-pero ella murió- dijo Minatsuki

-sí, ya nunca volveré a ese lugar, ya no…

La sombra de Zetsu se vio a lo lejos

-miren- dijo Hidan- ahí viene el bipolar

-¿Por qué será bipolar?- se preguntó Minatsuki

Todos se quedaron viendo al espía de akatsuki

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó

-nada- dijeron los akatsukis

El semblante de Zetsu era diferente, había un aire mucho más tranquilo en su mirar, Minatsuki quiso preguntarle que le pasaba, pero Hidan se le adelantó

-oye bipolar, te ves diferente, incluso tu parte mala se ve buena

-cállate- dijo tranquilamente- no nos hemos visto en un año y ya estas fastidiando como si nunca nos hubiéramos ido

-¿Qué puedo decir?, esta es mi naturaleza Zetsu, eso lo comprendes muy bien

Zetsu le lanzó una mirada asesina al religioso

-maldito seas Hidan

-ya basta- dijo Pein- desde que regresaron no podemos decir ni 5 frases sin que alguien maldiga algo

-perdónenos líder- dijo la organización

-Pein kun- interrumpió Konan- se un poco más comprensivo, esto podría haber sido contraproducente, después de todo, regresaron muy enojados de sus aldeas

-de todas maneras, deben de ser profesionales y dejar toda esa ira, por lo menos hasta que todos lleguen

-Pein, ya llegaron todos

-¿ya?- preguntó desconcertado el líder- pero… ¿y Sasori?

-fui el primero en llegar- dijo apareciendo de la nada

-Sasori, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-olvídelo líder, si no se dio cuenta usted

-esta bola de incompetentes me distrajo

-ajá- dijeron burlones los akatsukis

Bueno, bueno, ya vámonos, tenemos que llegar a la cueva antes de que anochezca

Todos se fueron caminando, desde el punto de reunión hasta la cueva había 2 kilómetros de distancia

-¿Por qué pusimos el punto de encuentro tan lejos?- se quejó Hidan

-no seas flojo y sigue caminando- dijo Kakuzu

-solo digo lo que pienso

-a nadie le interesa lo que piensas

Minatsuki caminaba al lado de Deidara, con la mirada baja y los pensamientos volando a su alrededor

-¿Qué te pasa Minatsuki?- le preguntó el rubio

-tengo un muy mal presentimiento

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-es como si corriéramos peligro

-¿peligro?

Una shuriken pasó rozando a Deidara

-nos atacan- exclamó

Y era cierto, frente a ellos, un ejército de shinobis se interpuso en su camino, rodeándolos

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- preguntó Pein

-nosotros- se escucho una voz perdida entre la multitud- queremos matarlos, y rescatar a Minatsuki

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida la chica

-ya no me permitiré volver a perderte- dijo Gaara apareciendo entre la multitud

-no puede ser, Gaara, tú, ¿Por qué viniste?

-por lo mismo que vinimos todos- dijo Naruto apareciendo al lado de Gaara- a acabar con esto de una vez por todas

-no se la llevarán- dijo Deidara interponiéndose

-no mientras estemos vivos- dijo Sasori

La distancia entre la multitud y akatsuki se empezó a estrechar

-somos mayoría- dijo Naruto- y no nos iremos hasta haberlos matado

-basta- dijo Minatsuki- con ustedes ya había hablado, Naruto, Gaara, esta es mi decisión, déjenme aquí, donde soy feliz, donde pertenezco

-tú no perteneces a ese lugar- dijo Gaara- te obligaron a unirte

-no Gaara

-ya no mientas, sé muy bien que te obligaron a hacer esto

-no Gaara

-desde que te vencieron, aun no entiendo cómo fue

-¡me dejé ganar!

-… ¿Qué…? Minatsuki, ¿tú…?

-sí Gaara, nadie me obligó a esto, es mi decisión, yo quise esto

-Minatsuki- dijo bajando la mirada- ¿tienes idea de todo lo que sufrimos?, de todo lo que nos ha hecho akatsuki

-Mina chan- dijo Naruto- ellos son unos criminales, incluso se atrevieron a matar a Gaara

-se lo tenía merecido- dijo la chica

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido Naruto- ¿Qué te ha pasado?, ¿Dónde quedó la chica linda y amable que solías ser?

-ella ha muerto, ella nunca más volverá, nunca

-¿Por qué?

-porque tengo un trabajo pendiente

-¿Qué?, ¿un trabajo?- preguntó Gaara- todo esto es por una razón tan estúpida

-nunca- dijo la chica sacando una katana- nunca vuelvas a llamar estúpido a este trabajo, en especial, cuando fuiste parte de él

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Gaara, pensé que cuando te quitara la pelota, podrías olvidar el lazo que alguna vez nos unió, pero veo que no, tendré que hacerlo a la mala

-no dañaras a Gaara sama- dijo Matsuri interponiéndose

-apártate, no tienes derecho a hablar después de que todo esto fue en parte tú culpa

-¿Qué?, eso no es cierto

-claro que sí- dijo soltando unas lágrimas- tú, y… Gaara…

Ella lo sabía, siempre lo supo, pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás

-no he llegado tan lejos para retroceder ahora- dijo Gaara- si no vienes a la buena, lo harás a la mala

-inténtalo

Los demás akatsukis estaban listos a la señal del líder, la multitud atacó, la pelea es muy dura, pero ninguno de los akatsukis ha sido herido, bueno, hasta que…

-maldición- dijo Kakuzu cuando no de los shinobis logró matar uno de sus corazones

-Minatsuki, Tobi, vallan a la cueva por otro corazón y materiales médicos

-pero líder- dijeron

-pero nada, vayan, es una orden

La chica miró a Tobi, ella no quería ir con él, no, cualquiera, incluso el maldito religioso, cualquiera menos el…

Pero no tenía más remedio, se fue con Tobi, llegaron a la cueva, estaba muy sucia debido al polvo, pero las medicinas y los corazones de Kakuzu aun servían, tomaron algunos, pero cuando estaban por salir, ella se detuvo de golpe

-¿Qué ocurre?

-dime Madara, ¿Por qué….?- se detuvo temerosa

-¿Por qué qué?

-olvídalo, no es momento para esto

-sí lo es- dijo tomando su mano para evitar que se escapase

-suéltame

-no hasta que me hagas tu pregunta

-Madara… yo…

-dilo

-¿Por qué…?, ¿Por qué atacaste a Sasori?- dijo con un hilo de voz

El Uchiha guardó silencio unos instantes

-sabía que me preguntarías eso tarde o temprano

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-la verdad, la verdadera razón por la que akatsuki se separó, ya no puedo esperar más

-¿Qué es Madara?, ¿Por qué?

-escucha, esto es difícil de comprender

-ya no le des vueltas al asunto y dime…

Mientras tanto, en la pelea…

Gaara había logrado quedar frente a frente con Deidara, su enemigo, al fin podría vengarse, lanzó su arena sobre él, pero Deidara logró esquivar el ataque

-eres un maldito- dijo el Kazekage

-ya déjanos en paz- dijo el rubio- deja a Minatsuki en paz

-esto no es solo por ella, tengo que matarte para poder acabar con akatsuki

-si solo fuera eso lo abrías hecho desde que nos conocimos

-en ese entonces tenía miedo de dañar la aldea, ahora no

-pero que hay de toda esta gente, la dañarías sumamente fácil si peleas así conmigo

Había un espacio de 1 metro entre ambos shinobis, a su alrededor, gente a más no poder, cualquier ataque dañaría también a los inocentes que peleaban a los costados

-maldición, él tiene razón pero… ya no puedo alargar esto más, tengo que matarlo, aun que mate a inocentes en el proceso, después de todo, ellos saben que podrían morir en este lugar

Con estos nuevos pensamientos Gaara volvió a atacar, pero Deidara era muy rápido y se perdió en la multitud, la arena de Gaara lo buscaba, empujando a todo lo que se interponía en su camino

-¿Dónde estás maldito?, ¿Por qué te escondes?

-"este chico está loco"- pensaba Deidara debajo de la arena- "si salgo de aquí me matará, tampoco puedo tomar un rehén porque lo matará también, estoy atrapado"

-vamos, anda, sal de tu escondite y pelea conmigo, o ¿acaso tienes miedo?

Deidara salió de entre la arena

-no estoy tan loco como para intentar un suicidio… aún…

-¿Qué intentas decir?

-Gaara si quisiera ya hubiera volado todo este lugar, pero no lo hago porque mis compañeros están aquí, no es porque haya un verdadero compañerismo en akatsuki, si no porque, por esto mismo nos separamos, para ser más tolerantes entre sí

-pero en cambio fueron a hacer sus destrozos a otras aldea

-nuestras aldeas, las que nos vieron crecer, y… hasta cierto punto nos hicieron así, ella mismas formaron a los akatsukis, y ahora quieren decir que no, que fueron los shinobis de su aldea que nunca sintieron amor por ella, cuando esta nunca nos dio ni la más mínima seña de amor

-eso lo conozco muy bien, a mí también me trataban así

-¿entonces Gaara?

-pero yo no acabe uniéndome a una organización criminal

Gaara lanzó un ataque directo, atravesando el pecho de Deidara al instante

-muere maldito

Pero una cortina de uno surgió de la nada

-era un clon, no podrás esconderte por siempre, yo me encargaré de matarte, escuchaste maldito raro

Mientras tanto, con Naruto

Este se encontraba en la multitud, no luchaba contra un akatsuki en específico, hasta que se encontró con Pein, el líder

-tú- dijo- te vi dándole ordenes a los demás, tú debes de ser el líder

-vaya vaya, no pensé que le jinjuriki del Kyuubi fuera tan observador, eso era obvio estúpido niño

-¿Por qué hacen todo esto?

-porque una multitud de shinobis atacó primero

-ustedes han matada mucha gente, sin sentir la más mínima emoción

-es nuestra misión, no permitiremos que historias como las nuestras se repitan

-pero esa no es la forma correcta

-ya no nos importa la forma correcta, si no la más rápida, ya no queremos darle vueltas al asunto, ahora, que al fin te tengo enfrente te mataré, así nos faltaran menos bijuus que atrapar

-ustedes solo lo hacen por su beneficio y no el beneficio del mundo

-él mundo nunca se preocupó por nuestro beneficio, ¿Por qué hemos de preocuparnos por él?

-son unos insensibles

-no todos tuvieron amigos que los salvaron Naruto, hay gente que se hunde cada día, y nadie se molesta en voltear a ver qué le pasa

-yo te mataré maldito

Naruto hizo unos sellos, el rasengan surgió en sus manos

-ahora, Futon rasen shuriken

-¿seguro que quieres hacer esto?, hay mucha gente aquí, acabarás matando a otros shinobis

-maldición, tiene razón

El jutsu se desvaneció de sus manos

-tendré que hacerlo así

Naruto empezó a lazar puñetazos a su oponente, pero este los esquivaba como si nada

-maldición, maldición

-no me matará con cosas tan simples- dijo bloqueando uno de sus ataques

-lo sé, pero al menos, lograré dañarte

Sacó varias shurikens, y las lanzó, pero Pein esquivaba todos los ataques, ni uno hacía contacto directo

-kage bushin no jutsu

Los clones se dirigieron a Pein, con intención de sostenerlo

-ahora te mataré, rasengan…

Mientras tanto, con Sasuke…

-Itachi

-hola hermanito, no te vi cuando llegaste

-me oculté entre la multitud para poder matarte

-como si pudieras hermanito, no has podido en años, ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás hoy?

-acabaré lo que empecé en la aldea

-eso es lo que tú crees

El Sharingan brillaba en los ojos de ambos uchihas, la pelea iniciaría pronto, pero ninguno de los dos quería dar el primer golpe

-me tienes miedo, Itachi

-no me ensuciaré las manos contigo, si quieres pelear, tu tendrás que atacar

-de acuerdo

Sasuke se dirigió a su hermano con la espada en las manos, apuntando directo a su corazón

-te mataré…

Pero Sasuke quedó atrapado en el genjutsu de Itachi, la espada se encajaba en su cuerpo y no en el de su hermano

-maldito seas Itachi, tú y tus técnicas…

Un poco de sangre cayó de la boca del menor, un dolor punzante recorría su cuerpo

-te dije hermano, que yo no pelearía, lo harías tú

-no permitiré que me vuelvas a vencer, hermano

-es una lástima Sasuke, tenía la esperanza de ser yo quien te matara

-no moriré hoy, no lo haré

Sasuke sacó la espada lentamente de su pecho

-no te permitiré matarme

Sasuke colocó el elemento rayo en su espada

-esto me hará despertar

Se lanzó a Itachi, y como la vez anterior, esta acabó enterrada en su cuerpo, pero, la descarga eléctrica lo acabó despertando debido al gran poder

Dos heridas en sus manos estaban sangrando, heridas por sostener tan fuerte la espada

-eres afortunado, no cualquiera sale de mi genjutsu

-no te hagas el que no sabes, sé muy bien que tu lo quitaste a propósito, no soy tan ingenuo como crees que soy

-se nota… hermano

-llegó la hora de acabar con esto, te mataré…

Sasuke se abalanzó a su hermano, empezaron a forcejear, la espada se movía por el pecho de Itachi, pero Sasuke no ofrecía la suficiente presión para encajarla

-esto acabará Itachi

-no Sasuke, esto apenas empieza…

Mientras tanto, con Gai…

-al fin te encontré- dijo Kisame

-mi viejo rival, tengo que acabar contigo antes de que esto empeore

-he esperado mi venganza por mucho tiempo

Kisame empezó a atacar con su Samehada, estaban a mitad del desierto, su jutsu de agua sería más efectivo en la arena mojada, aprisionando a su víctima

-acabaré con esto rápido, ya jugué mucho contigo en ocasiones pasadas

-¿acabarlo?, así como así

-ya no tengo tiempo para ti

La Samehada de Kisame empezó a tocar lentamente el brazo de Gai

-maldición

Pero Kisame en vez de retroceder quería clavar más la Samehada, para acabar de una vez y por todas

-te noto diferente- dijo Gai

-¿Qué acaso piensas que regresar a tu aldea después de tanto tiempo es cosa fácil?

-¿Por qué regresaron?

-ni siquiera nosotros lo tenemos muy claro, no me pidas explicaciones que ni yo entiendo

-¿Cómo no van a saberlo?

-akatsuki es más oscuro y misterioso de lo que creen, ni siquiera nosotros, miembros antiguos de akatsuki sabemos bien a bien que pasa en nuestra organización

-entonces, sacarte información será imposible

-ahora entiendes, no conozco más de lo que tú conoces, si quieres preguntar algo así, necesitarías a Minatsuki, ella es muy unida al líder

-¿muy unida?

-que tonto soy, te estoy dando demasiada información

-y vaya que es muy interesante

-pero en fin, hoy morirás

-eso es lo que tú piensas

Kisame retrocedió, rasgando el brazo de Gai

-"no puede ser, si vuelve a hacer eso estaré acabado"- pensaba mientras ejercía presión en la herida para controlar la sangre

-como te decía, ya no me hagas más preguntas, no malgastes tus últimos momentos en respuestas que jamás lograras contar

-"tengo que pensar en algo pronto, o si no, me meteré en un gran problema"

Kisame volvió a abalanzarse hacia Gai

Mientras tanto, con Shikamaru…

Hidan vio Shikamaru a lo lejos, lo recordó perfectamente, ese maldito niño que se había burlado de él

-hasta que nos volvemos a ver- dijo el religioso

-tú, no puedo creer que volvieras

-por supuesto que volvería

-pero… ¿Cómo saliste de la tumba?

-nunca lo has imaginado

-era imposible

-para mí sí… pero para Minatsuki…

-¿Qué dices?, acaso… ella….

-así es, ¿acaso pensabas que sería capaz de dejarnos abandonados a mí y a Kakuzu a nuestra suerte?

-pero… ¿Cómo se infiltró?

-sabes bien que Minatsuki no es cualquier ninja, ella es perfectamente capaz de cumplir con cualquier misión, incluyendo esta

-pero… pensé que estaba de nuestro lado…

-eso les hizo pensar, pero no abandonaría un trabajo que le ha costado tanto

-¿un trabajo?

-ya me cansé de hablar, ahora sí te mataré, y cobraré mi venganza, Jashin sama estará sumamente contento cuando te ofrezca en sacrificio para él

-tú no me sacrificarás

-eso es lo que dices, pero veamos que tal lo haces

Hidan corrió hacía Shikamaru, listo para pelear

-"como lo supuse, aun no piensa mucho las cosas antes de actuar, tengo que hacer una estrategia rápido"

Shikamaru detuvo a Hidan con su sombra, así podría pensar con más tranquilidad

-"desde un principio esta misión me pareció una pérdida de tiempo, después de todo, Tsunade sama sabe que jamás le ganaríamos a akatsuki en un lugar así, con todos ellos reunidos, muy apenas logramos derrotarlos separados, juntos es imposible, esta misión pasaría a ser suicida, pero, como bien me lo dijo ella, esta misión es solo para calmar a Gaara, para que se vuelva el de antes y piense la cosas detenidamente, en este instante está peleando con el sujeto de las explosiones, y es obvio que no le ganará, entonces, ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer?, no puedo matarlo, tendré que distraerlo hasta que todo esto termine, vinimos a encontrar la respuesta a la historia que nos contó Itachi, sol espero que no acabemos muertos en el intento"

La sombra perdió su poder, y Hidan logró caminar nuevamente

-solo estas alargando esto, ya es hora de terminarlo

-maldición, tengo que pensar rápido en una solución

Volviendo con Minatsuki y Tobi

-habla de una vez, ya no hagas más tiempo, dime de una buena vez ¿Por qué atacaste a Sasori?

-solo quiero que comprendas

-ya dime…

-pues verás, todo empezó hace un año…

FIN

* * *

Los dejaré con la duda, ya en él próximo, la verdad, al fin, después de tantos capítulos será revelada, no se lo pierdan…


	19. La verdadera razón

Bueno, al fin se revela la verdadera razón, muchísimas gracias por leer hasta aquí, este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia.

Naruto no es mío

Es de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

De regreso a casa

Capítulo 19: La verdadera razón

-pues verás, todo empezó hace un año…

_Flash back _

_Sasori se encontraba en el jardín de akatsuki, mirando los árboles, pensando, pensado en su arte eterno, sus marionetas, su vida, cosas así_

_-Sasori sensei- dijo Minatsuki acercándosele_

_-¿Qué ocurre Minatsuki?_

_-solo quería hacerle compañía, se ve muy solo_

_-estoy Minatsuki_

_-¿seguro?_

_-no deberías estar con Deidara_

_-el que este con él no significa que pase cada segundo del día con él_

_-se fue a una misión ¿verdad?_

_-sí_

_-a veces dices las cosas de una manera sumamente infantil_

_-¿Qué quiere decir?_

_-que a pesar de tener 16, aun tienes un alma limpia_

_-lo sé, pero… he vivido muchas cosas, y lo mejor es afrontarlo con buena cara_

_-desearía ver las cosas como tú_

_-usted puede, pero no quiere_

_Minatsuki se levantó_

_-¿A dónde vas?_

_-no lo sé_

_-deberías pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas_

_-no soy Deidara, no hare nada que me pueda lastimar_

_-Minatsuki_

_-¿si sensei?_

_Sasori se acercó a la chica, en su rostro se notó la necesidad de abrazarla, pero se contuvo, ella le recordaba la infancia y la inocencia que perdió cuando sus padres murieron_

_-adiós Sasori sensei- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla_

_Sasori no se sonrojó, el nunca lo hacía, después de permanecer unos minutos más en ese lugar._

_Pero no sabían que detrás de un árbol estaba Madara, escuchando todo, unos enormes celos lo dominaron_

_-"siempre he intentado agradarle a Minatsuki, todos lo logran incluso esa marioneta, ¿Por qué yo no?, ya me las pagará, ya me las pagará…_

_Fin flash back_

-pero…- dijo la niña- entonces, esto significa qué…

-sí, es correcto Minatsuki, akatsuki se separó por…

-fue por…

-por tú culpa, tu eres la razón por la que akatsuki se separó

La chica dio varios pasos para atrás, no podía asimilar lo que Madara le había dicho

-anda, no es tiempo de dramas, tienes que ayudar a Kakuzu

-no…, vete de aquí- dijo lanzándole una shuriken

Madara no tuvo más remedio, dejó a la chica sola, ella necesitaba entender sus razones, tenía que hacerlo pronto, si no, esto se podrá muy, muy feo

Cuando regresó con el líder, con el corazón para Kakuzu y el resto del equipo

-Tobi, ¿Dónde está Minatsuki?

El no dijo nada, simplemente bajó la mirada

-¿Qué le hiciste maldito?- le preguntó Deidara

-yo… yo no hice nada Deidara senpai

-¿entonces qué es lo que le pasa?

-no te distraigas- dijo Gaara volviendo a atacar- tu pelea es conmigo, y no me iré hasta que te mate

-"maldición, no podré ir a buscar a Minatsuki hasta que acabe con Gaara"

-¿Qué te ocurre?, acaso ya no quieres pelear

-ya te había dicho que no quiero pelear

-pero yo no permitiré que te vayas así como si nada

-ya basta Gaara, Minatsuki quería romper su lazo contigo para que ya no sufrieras más, ya no quiere causar más dolor

-pues es una lástima, porque ya nos causó demasiado dolor a todos, y esto no se puede quedar así, ya no vamos a tolerar sus acciones akatsuki, mataron mucha gente sin la más mínima compasión

-siento que estamos siendo repetitivos, ya te había explicado este asunto

-pero ninguno de los dos ha retrocedido, seguiremos con esto hasta que alguno retroceda

-ya basta, no tengo tu tiempo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y no perderé mi tiempo peleando con alguien que no es capaz de vencerme

-intenta probarlo

Gaara volvió a atacar, él tenía la ventaja, estaban a mitad de un desierto, y Deidara no podía usar sus explosivos ya que acabaría matando a mucha gente, a pesar de pelear tanto, ningún shinobi había muerto hasta el momento, akatsuki intentaba demostrar que ya no era tan malo, pero ellos parecían no notarlo, estaban demasiado concentrados en atacar y matar a sus enemigos

-"¿Por qué será que no notan lo que estamos haciendo por ellos?, pero, no los culpo, es cierto, akatsuki ha sido sumamente cruel con sus aldeas, pero no tenemos tiempo para viejos rencores del pasado, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es regresar a la cueva, si no voy por Minatsuki ellos jamás comprenderán lo que ella ha estado haciendo por ellos, y por nosotros, ¿Qué será lo que Tobi le ha dicho?, ¿Por qué regresó tan triste?"

Gaara seguía atacando, pero Deidara no hacía esfuerzo esquivando los ataques del Kazekage

-te esta cegando la ira- le dijo- por eso no has acertado ninguno de tus ataques

-cállate

-si de verdad quieres matarme te sugiero que te concentres, ya que no lo lograras de este método

-no regresaré a la aldea hasta que te mate

-pues prepárate para no volver en un largo tiempo

Y efectivamente, la ira había cegado a Gaara, y ya no le importaba nada, solo quería matarlo, era el único pensamiento que recorría la mente del Kazekage en ese instante, pero no pensaba con claridad, y ya no pensaría así si alguien no lo detenía, y lo hacía abrir los ojos

Mientras tanto, con Naruto

Los clones sostenían a Pein

-ahora te mataré, rasengan…

El ataque de Naruto dio justo en el blanco, pero Pein se desvaneció al instante siguiente

-maldición

-acaso pensaste que sería tan sencillo- dijo amenazándolo con un kunai en el cuello- si quisiera ya estarías muerto

-pero, no quieres, porque aun sigo vivo

-matarte no es mi plan, y no quiero gastar fuerzas en algo tan insignificante como tu

-pero, yo soy el jinjuriki del Kyuubi

-pero en este momento no nos sirves para nada, de todas formas, si te mato no podré extraer el bijuu

-sabía que había una razón verdadera, si yo muero ahora tus planes se irían a la basura

-sí, es correcto, pero si mueres ahora el Kyuubi sería libre y acabaría con todo lo que hay a su paso, y matarías a todos, incluso a tus amigos

Naruto volteo a ver a Sakura, a Gaara, a Lee, Neji, Hinata, Kakashi sensei

-pero tengo que detenerte

-no puedo matarte aun Naruto, así que te sugiero que te vayas y disfrutes lo que te queda de vida

-pero, ¿Por qué dices que no puedes matarme?

-se supone que akatsuki busca mostrar lo mucho que ha cambiado, así que matarte sería afirmar lo que dicen, que akatsuki no ha cambiado y nunca cambiará, así que no permitiremos que piensen eso después de estar 1 año en nuestras aldeas intentando cambiar

-tanto así se esforzaron

-tu jamás comprenderías lo que hemos sufrido, tu encontraste la luz, pero nosotros no, y este es el resultado, dolor, muerte, sufrimiento

-es lo que queremos parar

-ya alguien se les ha adelantado

-¿Qué?, ¿Quién?

-si tu amigo se hubiera controlado lo suficiente para escuchar ya sabrían quien es

-pero…

-ustedes como siempre nos llevan a esto, y siempre tenemos que ser nosotros los culpables de todo el mal que se causan ustedes solos

-nosotros… no sabíamos…

-esa es siempre su excusa, pero ya no más, les demostraremos lo que en verdad vale un akatsuki

Las palabras de Pein dejaron boquiabierto a Naruto, no sabía con que responderle, decidió dejar todo como estaba, dejó de moverse y esperó a que todo terminara

Mientras tanto, con Sasuke…

La espada se balanceaba igual que la vida del Itachi, si Sasuke ofrecía más presión, la espada se le clavaría en el pecho

-ya no permitiré que escapes- dijo Sasuke sumamente enojado

-nunca lo lograras, no ahora, no es el momento

-¿y tú crees que eso me importa?

La fuerza de Sasuke aumento, la espada sacó un poco de sangre de su hermano

-ya no tienes fuerzas Itachi

-eso es lo que tú crees

En un rápido movimiento Itachi logró salir del agarre de su hermano, quedando él encima de este

-pero… ¿Cómo?

-aun te falta mucho para superarme hermanito

-no puede ser, te tenía justo como quería

-pero ya no, y no seguiré perdiendo el tiempo con alguien que aun no es capaz de vencerme

-eres un maldito Itachi, siempre que peleo contigo es igual, nunca me matas, siempre dejas todo inconcluso

-¿y que con eso?

-que por una vez en la vida me gustaría acabar con esto, no quiero seguir tus pasos, esos pasos me dejaran en la ruina

-y huir con Orochimaru no es la ruina

-cállate, tu como sabes de eso

-Naruto y Sakura me contaron todo

-esos malditos traidores

-el único traidor aquí eres tú, dejar la aldea por una razón así

-tú me llevaste a este extremo

-lo sé, y por eso te sacaré de él

-tu jamás harías algo así por mí, tú me odias

-pero eres mi hermanito

-¿Quién te crees que eres?, crees que viniendo aquí diciendo cosas bonita ya me tendrás otra vez, yo te odio con mi alma y eso jamás cambiará entiendes, jamás

-lo entiendo

-¿entonces por qué continuas?, ¿Por qué me torturas?

-porque tengo que mostrarte mi cambio

-me importa poco tu cambio

Itachi se levantó, dejando a Sasuke en el suelo

-entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar- dijo alejándose

-espera, vuelve aquí, te irás así como así

Itachi siguió caminando, Sasuke corrió tras de él

Mientras tanto con Gai…

Kisame estaba a punto de matar a Gai, un ataque más y todo habría terminado

-"no puedo permitir que me mate aquí, tengo que hacer algo pronto"

Gai logró esquivar el ataque de Kisame, se alejó unos pasos, la herida había dejado de sangrar

-¿Por qué no estás luchando?- preguntó Kisame

-no podré ganarte aquí con tanta gente sin que alguien salga herido

-entonces solo intentas no herir a nadie

-es correcto

-entonces no tenemos por qué pelear- dijo Kisame bajando la Samehada

-¿Qué?, ¿estás diciendo que no quieres pelear conmigo?

-sí, es eso

-pero… tu eres una akatsuki, ¿Por qué no quieres pelear?

-porque mi experiencia en mi aldea me ha cambiado, todos hemos cambiado

-no es muy fácil creer eso de un asesino tan famoso como tú

-lo sé, por eso es que intentamos convencerlos, pero Gaara atacó antes y tuvimos que defendernos

-yo pensé lo mismo, fue una estrategia demasiado anticipada

-entonces, si pensamos lo mismo, ¿Por qué peleamos?

-tengo que defender a las demás personas

-sabes que akatsuki no les hará daño

-yo lo sé, pero Gaara jamás lo aceptara, está sumamente enojado con ustedes

-y no los culpo por esa actitud, pero incluso nosotros tenemos el beneficio de la duda, ¿Por qué no piensa así?

-yo puedo explicarlo- dijo Sasori apareciendo

-¿Qué quieres decir Sasori?- preguntó Kisame

-verán, Gaara si tenía fe en nosotros, pero, cumpliendo un favor que Minatsuki me pidió hice que perdiera toda la confianza que nos tenía

-Sasori, fuiste tú

-fuimos Minatsuki y yo, ella tenía que romper ese lazo lo más pronto posible, nunca pensamos que Gaara reaccionaria de semejante manera

-pero lo hizo, ahora estamos en un enorme problema

-intentamos calmarlo, pero Gaara no entendía razones

-él corazón nunca sanará tan fácilmente

-hablas como si lo supieras

Kisame se sonrojo inmediatamente

-solo es una teoría

-ahora solo tenemos que intentar calmar a Gaara

Mientras tanto con Shikamaru…

-pensé que los akatsuki habían cambiado- dijo Shikamaru en el último instante

Hidan se paró de golpe, el chico tenía razón

-maldición, sabía que esto iba en contra de mis creencias, Jashin sama jamás ha sido compasivo con nadie, pero, Jaiko me hizo ver las cosas de otra manera

-¿Jaiko?

-no tengo que contarte nada a ti- dijo enojado- yo me entiendo, y sé que no podré matarte, aun que Jashin sama me castigue

-siempre has obedecido a ese dios, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?

-si no le di una explicación al líder, ¿crees que te la daré a ti?, por supuesto que no, yo sé lo que me pasa y porque, no tengo por qué decir algo

-pero entonces ¿Cómo quieres que te acepten?

-a mi no me importa si me aceptan o no, yo soy como soy, y nada me hará cambiar

-"vaya, aun después de una año sigue siendo el mismo obstinado e impulsivo tonto, algunas cosas nunca cambian"

Hidan miraba hacia otro lado, no quería encontrarse con la mirada curiosa de Shikamaru

-de todas formas- dijo el chico- aun no puedo perdonarte por la muerte de asuma, siempre te odiaré

-yo no necesito tu perdón

-entonces que buscas

-yo ya encontré lo que buscaba, yo solo apoyo a akatsuki porque siempre de los siempre tendré que estar con ellos

-¿Quién es Jaiko?

-cállate, ¿Por qué quieres saber?

-debe haber sido alguien muy importante para hacerte cambiar de semejante manera

-si tanto quieres saber te diré, Jaiko era un niño de mi aldea

-¿era?

-si, por mi está muerto, intentó salvarme de un ataque, fue un tonto, yo no puedo morir, pero el sí, por mi culpa murió, y nunca me lo perdonaré, ¿feliz?

Hidan volvió a atacar para poder alejar a Shikamaru

-nunca supe porque lo hizo, y nunca lo sabré, ahora me atormentaré toda la vida

-"creo que ya sufrió lo suficiente, ya no quiero venganza, el ya está sufriendo por sus pecados, y eso es suficiente para mí"

Shikamaru se puso de pie

-entonces, este es el adiós Hidan

Shikamaru se alejó de él, dejando al akatsuki asombrado

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, vuelve aquí

En ese instante Gaara volvió a atacar, ahora estaba dispuesto a acabar con esto

-akatsuki, reúnanse- dijo el líder

Todos obedecieron

-ahora los mataré akatsuki- dijo Gaara elevando una gran cantidad de arena, todos los demás shinobis se habían alejado, ahora solo quedaban ellos- ahora, mueran

Una enorme cantidad de agua chocó con la arena de Gaara, esta agua le salpicó los pies, uniéndolo al suelo

-¿Qué es esto?

Detrás de los akatsuki estaba Minatsuki

-ya fue suficiente

-pero Mina…

-tu cállate Gaara

Ella se acercó al centro, en medio de los dos grupos de shinobis

-ya fue demasiado por un día, por primera vez en un año nos volvimos a ver, luego llegan ustedes y tenemos que pelear, descubrí que soy la razón de la separación de akatsuki y tú te siente la victima Gaara

-pero Minatsuki, ¿Por qué te fuiste con ellos?

-estaba por decirlo cuando me atacaste, ellos son mi trabajo, al igual que tú

-¿Qué?- exclamaron los shinobis

-intentaba probar que incluso el más cruel asesino puede cambiar, y como habrán notado, lo logré, no hay ni un solo muerto en toda esta pelea

-pero…

-ya basta Gaara, todo terminó, déjame ir, Itachi, ahora

Itachi hizo unos sellos y una gran cortina de humo y fuego se formó

-no, Minatsuki- gritó Gaara

Pero ya toda la organización se había ido

-tranquilo Gaara- dijo Naruto- esta fue la decisión de Minatsuki, ahora nos ha ayudado más, ya no habrá problemas con akatsuki

Todos ya habían regresado a la cueva, solo Kakuzu había sido herido de gravedad, después de curarlo, Pein le dijo a Minatsuki

-¿Qué quieres decir con que tu eres la razón por la que akatsuki se separó?

-es una larga historia

El brazo de Minatsuki había sido un poco quemado por Itachi

-Mina- dijo Deidara- estas herida

-no es nada

-debería hacer algo

-Deidara, tengo que hablar contigo

Ambos se fueron a la habitación de la chica

-ahora que esto ha terminado, quiero contarte todo

-te escucho Minatsuki

-verás, todo empezó cuando…

* * *

Ya el próximo capítulo será el final, no se lo pierdan…


	20. Epílogo: Efecto en cadena

Bueno aquí esta el último capítulo de la historia, por favor lean lo que dice al final...

Naruto no es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto...

* * *

De regreso a casa

Capítulo 20: Epílogo "efecto en cadena"

Madara

_Sasori se encontraba en el jardín de akatsuki, mirando los árboles, pensando, pensado en su arte eterno, sus marionetas, su vida, cosas así_

_-Sasori sensei- dijo Minatsuki acercándosele_

_-¿Qué ocurre Minatsuki?_

_-solo quería hacerle compañía, se ve muy solo_

_-estoy Minatsuki_

_-¿seguro?_

_-no deberías estar con Deidara_

_-el que este con él no significa que pase cada segundo del día con él_

_-se fue a una misión ¿verdad?_

_-sí_

_-a veces dices las cosas de una manera sumamente infantil_

_-¿Qué quiere decir?_

_-que a pesar de tener 16, aun tienes un alma limpia_

_-lo sé, pero… he vivido muchas cosas, y lo mejor es afrontarlo con buena cara_

_-desearía ver las cosas como tú_

_-usted puede, pero no quiere_

_Minatsuki se levantó_

_-¿A dónde vas?_

_-no lo sé_

_-deberías pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas_

_-no soy Deidara, no hare nada que me pueda lastimar_

_-Minatsuki_

_-¿si sensei?_

_Sasori se acercó a la chica, en su rostro se notó la necesidad de abrazarla, pero se contuvo, ella le recordaba la infancia y la inocencia que perdió cuando sus padres murieron_

_-adiós Sasori sensei- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla_

_Sasori no se sonrojó, el nunca lo hacía, después de permanecer unos minutos más en ese lugar._

_Pero no sabían que detrás de un árbol estaba Madara, escuchando todo, unos enormes celos lo dominaron_

_-"siempre he intentado agradarle a Minatsuki, todos lo logran incluso esa marioneta, ¿Por qué yo no?, ya me las pagará, ya me las pagará…_

Sasori

_Sasori recorría los pasillos de akatsuki, caminando, impasible, pero, en ese momento, sintió que una mano lo arrojaba a una habitación_

_-¿Qué está pasando?- exclamó_

_El cuarto estaba oscuro, no veía nada, hasta que vio un pequeño destello rojo, muy parecido al Sharingan de Itachi_

_-¿Quién eres?- dijo_

_-sabes Sasori- dijo la sombra- Pein no es el líder_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-yo soy el verdadero líder, Uchiha Madara_

_-ya lo habían dicho- dijo Sasori- pero no lo creía, ¿Por qué me ataste?- dijo intentando liberarse_

_-para que me escuches con atención_

_La sombra se dirigió a Sasori, el destello seguía brillando_

_-"si es un Uchiha, ¿Cómo es que no puedo 2 destellos?_

_Una vez que Madara se acercó y la leve luz que iluminaba a Sasori le permitió ver mejor al líder, el asombro lo dominó, la persona frente a él era… Tobi_

_-tú… tú eres… Tobi…_

_-siempre lo fui- dijo despreocupado_

_-pero… entonces… tú…_

_-sí, yo siempre fui el líder, bajo la sombra de Pein _

_Sasori temblaba, un temblor casi imperceptible, pero presente, tenía miedo, había escuchado historias sobre Madara, y sobre su increíble poder, pero no quería mostrar sus emociones, la serenidad volvió minutos después. Luego miró al suelo, intentado evitar el brillo del Sharingan._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?_

_Una sonrisa de maldad se dibujo bajo la máscara del Uchiha, Sasori tenía miedo y él puede oler el miedo, lo tenía justo donde lo quería, rendido a sus pies, con miedo, mucho miedo._

_-tienes que aprender reglas- dijo por fin el Uchiha_

_-¿aprender reglas?_

_-hay cosas que no debes hacer en akatsuki_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo alzando la vista_

_-tú, tú hiciste algo que no debiste hacer_

_-¿Qué dices?, yo no he hecho nada… no comprendo a donde quieres llegar_

_La voz de Madara lo asustaba, cada segundo aumentaba su temor_

_-¿no lo recuerdas?...- el Uchiha soltó una carcajada- de todas maneras no es importante eso ahora, yo sé porque hago esto_

_Madara se acercó a su víctima, Sasori cerró los ojos fuertemente, no podía abrirlos, no debía_

_-no seas cobarde- dijo Madara- te mereces esto_

_-¿Por qué haces una injusticia?_

_-toda persona en akatsuki ha cometido una injusticia, no quieras hacerte el santo_

_Sasori sintió un golpe de chacra, abrió los ojos por puro impulso, entonces lo vio, el Sharingan…_

_Zetsu salió de la oficina de Pein, cuando…_

_-Sasori, ¿Qué te ocurrió?_

_Sasori estaba desmayado, Zetsu se acercó para intentar ayudarlo_

_-Sasori, Sasori, ¿Qué te pasó?_

_Zetsu fue por un poco de agua, y la arrojó en la cara del pelirrojo, este, poco a poco abrió los ojos_

_-Ze-Zetsu, ¿eres tú?_

_-sí, soy yo Sasori, ¿Qué te pasó?_

_-yo, yo…_

_-esto te lo hizo alguien, tú no te desmayas por cualquier cosa_

_-no, Zetsu, esto no me hizo nadie_

_-no me mientas, dime, ¿Quién te hizo esto?_

_-he… yo…_

_-dime o yo mismo lo averiguaré, así tenga que interrogar a todos_

_-no… Zetsu, te diré quien es_

_Sasori se quedó pensativo, como si no supiera que decir, y en realidad, no podía decirlo, después de todo, Madara era el líder, no quería poner en riesgo su vida_

_-no lo recuerdo Zetsu_

_-está bien, yo mismo lo descubriré_

_-no… Zetsu, el que me hizo esto fue…_

_-¿Quién Sasori?, ¿Quién?_

_-fue… Kakuzu- dijo un nombre al azar, el primero que se le vio a la mente_

_-ese maldito Kakuzu_

_-no espera Zetsu, no le digas que yo te dije_

_-¿Por qué?, esto es injusto, se merece un castigo_

_-por favor, no le digas que yo hablé_

_-pero entonces, ¿Cómo te vas a vengar?_

_-no lo haré_

_-¿Por qué?, mereces vengarte, te atacó sin razón_

_-prométeme que no te vengarás_

_-pero_

_-Zetsu_

_-está bien, si tu así lo quieres_

_Sasori se quedó allí unos instantes_

_-"no puede ser, acabo de cometer un gran error"_

Zetsu

_Amanecía en la cueva de akatsuki, Zetsu se levantaba pesadamente, no quería despertar aún, ese día se iría a una misión de espionaje_

_-odio que el líder nos mande a misiones tan seguido, apenas regresamos de una_

_-es necesario, de todos modos, somos el único que puede eliminar los cuerpos_

_-aún así, es muy molesto a veces_

_Zetsu salió de su habitación, recorrió el pasillo, que estaba extrañamente vacío_

_-¿Dónde estarán todos?_

_De pronto, escucharon la voz de Minatsuki_

_-Zetsu san, buenos días, ¿Cómo durmió?_

_-como siempre Minatsuki_

_-¿Qué acaso usted nunca duerme bien?_

_-¿tu como dormiste?_

_-pues bien, muy tranquila_

_-¿Qué no te habían enviado a una misión?_

_-acabo de llegar_

_-Minatsuki- dijo Sasori entrando en el pasillo- tengo que hablar contigo_

_-¿Qué ocurre Sasori sama?_

_-en privado_

_-lo siento Zetsu san_

_-no importa Minatsuki_

_La chica se fue con Sasori, dejando a Zetsu solo como de costumbre_

_-¿Dónde estarán los otros?_

_Zetsu se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva, allá afuera estaban Hidan y Kakuzu, peleando como siempre, lo que en realidad le parecía raro, era ver a Tobi solo, ya que, si Minatsuki había vuelto, Deidara también, y conociendo a Tobi, este ya estaría en los brazos de su senpai_

_-¿Qué extraño esta Tobi?_

_De pronto, Tobi se levantó de donde estaba, dio unos cuantos pasos y se quedó parado, Zetsu pensó en ir a preguntarle que le ocurría, pero Tobi se fue a la parte trasera de la casa_

_Zetsu volvió a entrar, todo estaba muy raro hoy, cuando se acercó al patio trasero, vio a Minatsuki, estaba hablando con Sasori, no pudo escuchar de que hablaban, solo vio que Minatsuki le sonrió y le abrazó, luego esta se fue_

_-que extraño está todo esto, primero Tobi, y ahora Sasori_

_Zetsu se dirigió a la oficina de Pein para recibir las indicaciones_

_-Zetsu, tu misión es ir a la aldea de la hoja, teníamos un espía, pero nos ha traicionado, tu misión es matarlo hasta antes de que diga algo más_

_-está bien líder_

_-confió en ti_

_Zetsu salió de la oficina de Pein, este se dirigía a la salida cuando…_

_-Sasori, ¿Qué te ocurrió?_

_Sasori estaba desmayado, Zetsu se acercó para intentar ayudarlo_

_-Sasori, Sasori, ¿Qué te pasó?_

_Zetsu fue por un poco de agua, y la arrojó en la cara del pelirrojo, este, poco a poco abrió los ojos_

_-Ze-Zetsu, ¿eres tú?_

_-sí, soy yo Sasori, ¿Qué te pasó?_

_-yo, yo…_

_-esto te lo hizo alguien, tú no te desmayas por cualquier cosa_

_-no, Zetsu, esto no me hizo nadie_

_-no me mientas, dime, ¿Quién te hizo esto?_

_-he… yo…_

_-dime o yo mismo lo averiguaré, así tenga que interrogar a todos_

_-no… Zetsu, te diré quien es_

_Sasori se quedó pensativo, como si no supiera que decir_

_-no lo recuerdo Zetsu_

_-está bien, yo mismo lo descubriré_

_-no… Zetsu, el que me hizo esto fue…_

_-¿Quién Sasori?, ¿Quién?_

_-fue… Kakuzu_

_-ese maldito Kakuzu_

_-no espera Zetsu, no le digas que yo te dije_

_-¿Por qué?, esto es injusto, se merece un castigo_

_-por favor, no le digas que yo hablé_

_-pero entonces, ¿Cómo te vas a vengar?_

_-no lo haré_

_-¿Por qué?, mereces vengarte, te atacó sin razón_

_-prométeme que no te vengarás_

_-pero_

_-Zetsu_

_-está bien, si tu así lo quieres_

_Zetsu dejó a Sasori solo, pensando en lo que le había dicho_

_-"¿Cómo es que no quiere vengarse?, tendré que romper esa promesa, no permitiré que Kakuzu siga haciendo eso_

_Zetsu caminó por el pasillo, pensando y pensando, no notó cuando Hidan se le acercó y accidentalmente chochó con él_

_-fíjate por donde caminas maldito bipolar_

_-Hidan, justo a ti quería ver_

_-¿Qué quieres maldito bipolar?_

_-sabes ¿Dónde está Kakuzu?_

_-no, y no me interesa_

_-tú debes saber, eres su compañero_

_-¿para qué demonios quieres verlo?_

_-escúchame maldito masoquista, dime ¿Dónde está?_

_-tranquilízate bipolar, debe de venir pronto, Pein nos enviará a una misión_

_Zetsu se ocultó detrás de la pared para sorprender a Kakuzu cuando llegara…_

Kakuzu

_Hidan y Kakuzu se encontraban en la cueva de akatsuki, se dirigían a la oficina de Pein, para la misión que se les asignaría, pero entonces Kakuzu sintió que una mano lo detenía._

_-¿Qué te pasa?_

_-adelántate Hidan_

_-está bien, pero no te tardes_

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres Zetsu? _

_-tengo una propuesta que hacerte, una apuesta_

_-¿no puede esperar a que regrese?_

_-no, tiene que ser ahora_

_-dime ¿Qué apostarás?_

_-todo lo que tengo_

_-¿todo?_

_-todo_

_Kakuzu sabía que cuando Zetsu decía todo significaba su cuarto y un montón de tierra y plantas, pero aun así, no podía resistirse a una apuesta._

_-¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

_-tienes que proteger a Hidan, cuidarlo y que regrese de la misión sin un solo rasguño_

_-¿y cómo quieres que haga eso?_

_-ese es tu problema, si no quieres lo que tengo está bien_

_-es demasiado difícil_

_-está bien, es tu decisión _

_Zetsu se desvaneció por la pared, Kakuzu siguió caminando hasta llegar con Hidan y Pein, quienes ya estaban artos de esperar._

_-te tardaste_

_-tuve un ligero inconveniente líder_

_-bien, como le decía a Hidan, su misión es ir a la aldea de la nube a robar unos importantes pergaminos del Raikage_

_Kakuzu y Hidan salieron de la oficina de Pein y fueron a prepararse para la misión._

_-creo que Pein nos subestima Kakuzu, somos capaces de más_

_-no debes contradecir al líder_

_-me vale el líder, es más, ¿Quién nombró líder a Pein?_

_-él es el más fuerte de todos_

_-seguramente, aquí hay alguien que puede inhabilitar el Sharingan, no veo problema con que inhabilite el Rinnengan, sería mucho mejor líder_

_-y pondrá todo de color rosa_

_-a ella no le gusta tanto el rosa_

_-sabes que, olvidemos esto, ella no es líder porque sabe que es mejor Pein_

_-no creo que ella mande tan mal_

_-pero ella tiene un corazón puro, solo está aquí por ese corazón y ese sentimientos, si fuera líder, akatsuki no volvería a ser una organización criminal_

_Kakuzu y Hidan siguieron caminando por el pasillo, pero antes de llegar a sus habitaciones, Kakuzu se detuvo de golpe_

_-¿Qué te pasa?_

_-tengo que hacer algo antes_

_-hoy estas raro, ¿Qué te ocurre?_

_-nada, tu adelántate_

_Kakuzu caminó hasta la habitación de Zetsu, ésta, parecía más una selva tropical, con mucha humedad._

_-Kakuzu, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Zetsu saliendo de la pared-deberías estar yéndote a tu misión_

_-lo sé, pero he decidido_

_-enserio, ¿Qué fue lo que decidiste?_

_-acepto la apuesta_

_-tendrás que cuidar a Hidan_

_-lo sé, todo se a por el dinero_

_-tendrá que regresar a la cueva de akatsuki sin un solo rasguño ¿entiendes?_

_-lo sé, así será_

_Kakuzu y Hidan fueron a la misión y ya después de todo lo que pasó con Hidan, él no tenía ni un solo rasguño, regresaron a la cueva de akatsuki_

_-Kakuzu, ¿Qué te ocurrió?- preguntó Minatsuki_

_-un pequeño contratiempo_

_Minatsuki empezó a curar las heridas de Kakuzu _

_-un pequeño contratiempo, Kakuzu por favor, tienes 3 corazones dañados, ¿Qué hiciste?_

_-3 corazones, ¿los puedes curar?_

_-no, tendré que ponerte otros_

_-de donde sacarás otros 3 corazones_

_-de tu habitación_

_Minatsuki se dirigió a la habitación de Kakuzu, la cual era muy lúgubre, y más bien parecía cámara de tortura, casi no había luz y solo se veían sombras, de manos, pies, cabezas, hasta que, en un estante, la chica vio los corazones, tomó tres y salió de la habitación, con un escalofrío que aun recorría su espalda._

_-aquí están, empezaré a colocarlos, por favor, todos váyanse, Konan tu me ayudarás_

_-de acuerdo_

_Minatsuki y Konan empezaron a colocarle los corazones a Kakuzu._

_-pareciera que peleo mucho, como si todos los impactos le fueran dado solo a él_

_-Minatsuki, Hidan regresó sin un rasguño, te diste cuenta_

_-¿tú crees que Kakuzu…?_

_-no lo sé_

_Una vez terminada la operación llevaron a Kakuzu a su habitación para que reposara._

_En tanto Hidan le preguntó a Minatsuki_

_-Minatsuki, ¿Cómo está Kakuzu?_

_-muy bien, pero necesita descansar en su habitación un tiempo_

_Mientras tanto con Kakuzu_

_-ya viste a Hidan_

_Una figura empezó a salir de la pared_

_-lo vi, te pagaré mañana_

_-sabes… creo que yo… no quiero la recompensa_

_-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?_

_-no lo sé, Hidan lucho para salvarme, me trajo hasta aquí, y creo que sería un malagradecido si aceptara el dinero_

_-¿estás seguro?_

_-pues sí, él tiene confianza en mí y… creo que es bueno eso ¿no?, después de todo siempre será mi compañero_

_-te estás ablandando_

_-lo sé, creo que Minatsuki me puso el corazón de alguien bueno_

_-bueno, tú lo decidiste, y tranquilo, no le diré nada al líder_

_Zetsu se fue de la habitación y al poco tiempo Kakuzu se quedó dormido…_

Hidan

_El líder de akatsuki les había encargado una nueva misión a Kakuzu y a Hidan_

_-ustedes irán a la aldea de la nube, se encargarán de traerme unos pergaminos muy importantes de la oficina del Raikage_

_-pero ¿Por qué nosotros?-dijo Hidan_

_-porque yo lo digo, Kakuzu asegúrate de controlarlo_

_-está bien líder_

_Kakuzu y Hidan se dirigían a la aldea de la nube, Hidan como cada misión camina quejándose por lo que les hacía hacer el líder_

_-si tanto quiere esos malditos pergaminos que los traiga él_

_Pero cuando por causalidad se encontraron a un grupo de ninjas de la aldea de la nube_

_-Hidan, prepárate_

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntaron los ninjas-esperen, capas negras con nubes rojas, son de akatsuki_

_En ese momento Hidan y Kakuzu atacaron, pero los ninjas eran demasiados, lograron inmovilizar a Hidan y se lo llevaron_

_-Hidan, no dejaré que se lo lleven_

_-suéltenme maldita sea_

_-llévenselo-el líder de los ninjas apartó a Hidan de Kakuzu, se lo llevaron más adentro en el bosque, unos ninjas médicos bloquearon el chakra de Hidan, Hidan estaba indefenso, y claro era lógico que Kakuzu jamás iría a salvarlo_

_-"maldición, Kakuzu jamás se molestaría por venir a ayudarme, estoy solo en esto"_

_Esa noche los ninjas se pusieron a celebrar_

_-por la victoria, logramos atrapar a un akatsuki_

_Hidan ya se había resignado a que Kakuzu lo rescatara, tendría que esperar para que su chakra se restableciera para poder escapar, cuando todos los ninjas se habían dormido Hidan intentó escapar, pero su chakra no era el suficiente_

_-"maldición, no lograré escapar"_

_Pero de repente salió de las plantas una sombra que se dirigió a él, la sombra lo desató y cuando Hidan logró verlo bien exclamó_

_-¡Kakuzu!_

_Lo cuan despertó a los ninjas_

_-con que, no te basto con lo que te hicimos hace un rato_

_-Hidan largo_

_-¿qué?_

_-veté, es una orden_

_-¿Por qué viniste a rescatarme?, yo estaba bien así, no necesitaba tu ayuda_

_-luego hablamos de esto, largo_

_Hidan no hizo caso a Kakuzu y se quedó allí, la pelea empezó, Kakuzu tenía todo controlado cuando otro ninja estuvo a punto de atravesar a Hidan el corazón, y entonces hizo algo que jamás pensó que sería capaz de hacer, se interpuso entre el ninja y Hidan, en vez de ser el corazón de Hidan el ninja atravesó uno de los corazones de Kakuzu._

_-Kakuzu, ¿Por qué?_

_Kakuzu no respondió, el chakra de Hidan se había restablecido, utilizó todo su chakra para acabar con cada uno de los ninjas, a quienes ofreció a su dios Jashin, después de acabar la pelea Hidan se dirigió a donde estaba Kakuzu, él ya había parado de sangrar_

_-Kakuzu, ¿Por qué me defendiste?_

_Kakuzu había agachado la mirar_

_-respóndeme_

_-lo mejor es que olvidemos esto_

_-no, respóndeme_

_Kakuzu no le hizo caso, se levantó dispuesto a irse, pero la mano de Hidan lo detuvo_

_-responde_

_-¿Quién me obligará?, ¿tú?, no me hagas reír_

_-tú no eres Kakuzu, el jamás vendría a salvarme, al contrario, se alegraría de que yo me fuera, ¿Quién eres?_

_-yo soy Kakuzu, y aunque no lo creas, si fui a rescatarte, pero no fue personal_

_-por favor, ni el líder, ni nadie sobre la faz de la tierra hubiera podido obligarte a rescatarme, ni siquiera el dinero_

_Kakuzu no dejaba a Hidan ver su rostro_

_-dime la verdad, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_-yo…, no sé en realidad, algo me obligó, tal vez, porque yo, porque tú me, Hidan, yo, quiero decirte que aunque parezca que te odie, tú me importas mucho, y te quiero, no quiero que te pase algo_

_Hidan se quedó mudo, no podía creer lo que pasaba, Kakuzu lo quería, que estaba pasando aquí, esto no tiene sentido, ¿Qué pasa?_

_-yo…, también te quiero Kakuzu_

_Hidan abrazó a Kakuzu mientras le decía_

_-gracias por salvarme, creo que me estoy volviendo más amable, gracias Kakuzu_

_Pero en ese momento unos ninjas de la nube aparecieron_

_-son ellos, son los que mataron a nuestros amigos_

_-Kakuzu, quédate atrás, yo te protegeré_

_Después de que la pelea termino y claro que ganó Hidan, los dos llegaron a la aldea de la nube_

Kisame

_Kisame se encontraba en la sala de juntas con Pein y Hidan _

_-Kisame, Hidan, ustedes irán a la siguiente misión, tienen que ir a la aldea de la cascada, tienen que recuperar algo que Kakuzu perdió_

_-¿Qué cosa perdió Kakuzu?-preguntó Kisame_

_-eso no te incumbe-dijo Pein _

_Hidan y Kisame salieron rumbo a la aldea de la cascada, Kisame no se llevaba muy bien que digamos con Hidan, pero tampoco se odiaba, era la primera vez que iría con Hidan a una misión, cuando lograron llegar a la aldea Hidan lo condujo a la antigua casa de Kakuzu_

_-de verdad Kakuzu vivía aquí-dijo Kisame viendo la casa que estaba casi destruida_

_Hidan no le había dirigido la palabra durante todo el camino y hoy no fue la excepción, Hidan tomó algo entre las ruinas y se fue, Kisame lo siguió, no sabía a dónde se dirigían, Hidan llegó hasta una gran cascada, cubrió de agua lo que había tomado de la casa de Kakuzu y después de esto miró a Kisame y se le empezó a acercar_

_-Hi-Hidan san, ¿Qué le…ocurre?_

_Hidan no dijo nada abrazó a Kisame, él quedó en shock, que le pasaba a Hidan, se acercó a su rostro y besó su mejilla, luego bajó a su cuello, lo mordió, lo que causo que algo de sangre saliera de Kisame, Hidan la tomó y la colocó en lo que había tomado de la casa de Kakuzu, Kisame al fin vio lo que era, una especie de collar, Hidan metió la sangre en la figura que estaba, era una especie de mitad de corazón._

_-si dices algo…te mato-dijo Hidan mientras se iba_

_-no diré nada, pero respóndeme, ¿Qué hiciste?_

_-era un favor a Kakuzu, con esto logrará vivir más, ya que los corazones que tiene se están pudriendo, esto evitará que pudran_

_-pero, ¿Por qué lo ayudas?, creí que te caía mal_

_Hidan se sonrojo_

_-Por qué yo…está bien…me…agrada…pero si le cuentas a alguien te mato_

_-¿pero cómo llegó a agradarle Hidan san?_

_-es una larga historia_

_Hidan contó la historia a Kisame (la cual se revelara después), y le recordó que no debía decir nada._

_-ya entiendo Hidan san, mejor vámonos_

_Claro que después fue que Kisame intentó decirle a Itachi, la pelea con Hidan y claro la conversación de Minatsuki con Pein…_

Itachi

_-Itachi kun, ¿puedo hablarle?-dijo Kisame mientras se acercaba a Itachi quien estaba sentado en la sombra de un árbol_

_-claro, ¿qué pasa Kisame?_

_-pues, Hidan san me contó algo_

_-¿Qué cosa Kisame?_

_-pues…_

_Hidan apareció inmediatamente, le dijo algo a Kisame al oído, Kisame se estremeció y le dijo a Itachi_

_-I-Itachi kun, de-debo irme_

_Kisame se levantó y se fue con Hidan_

_-¿Qué le pasa?-dijo Itachi siguiéndolos, caminaron hasta la cueva, los dos entraron al cuarto de Kisame, Itachi los esperó, esperó, esperó hasta que ya no pudo más, entró y vio a Kisame lleno de sangre, Hidan no estaba y Kisame estaba inconsciente_

_-¡Kisame!-dijo Itachi corriendo hacia Kisame, llamó a Konan y Minatsuki para que lo curaran_

_-¿Cómo le pasó esto?-preguntó Minatsuki mientras curaba a Kisame _

_-no lo sé-dijo el Uchiha-cuando llegue estaba así…-Itachi se quedó pensativo, sabía exactamente quien le había hecho eso a Kisame, y no permitiría que se saliera con la suya_

_-¡Hidan!-grito Itachi entrando a la sala_

_-¿Qué quieres maldito emo?-dijo Hidan_

_-eres un maldito desgraciado-dijo Itachi arrojándose a Hidan y golpeándolo con fuerza_

_Todos por el alboroto llegaron e intentaron separarlos_

_-Itachi tranquilízate-dijo Sasori tomando a Itachi_

_-Hidan quieto-dijo Kakuzu tomando a Hidan _

_-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-pregunta Minatsuki entrando_

_-maldito Hidan_

_-¡DETENGANZE!-se escucho la voz de Pein cuando entraba a la sala_

_Lograron tranquilizarlos y pidieron una explicación, Itachi les explicó y todos miraron con odio a Hidan, pero Hidan se excusó diciendo que él le había advertido a Kisame que no le contara a nadie el secreto y él lo traiciono, Itachi enojado se fue de allí y fue al cuarto de Kisame, este ya estaba mejor, se acercó a él y le dijo_

_-Kisame, ¿estás bien?_

_-sí, gracias por todo Itachi san_

_-me dirás cual era el secreto_

_-hoy no Itachi san, después_

_-está bien_

Minatsuki

_Líder, ¿puedo hablar con usted?_

_-… ¿una separación? Minatsuki_

_-si líder, creo que esto podría hacer que Akatsuki se llevara mejor, debido a las múltiples peleas que ha habido_

_-no lo se_

_-líder…con esto todos creerán que Akatsuki se acabó, aunque algunos no lo crean, separarnos un año nos ayudara a pensar y a hacer que los demás crean una verdadera separación_

_-bueno…no se…tal vez si sea lo mejor, ve a avisarles_

_-si líder_

La herida de Minatsuki ya esta vendada

-entonces, es por eso que akatsuki se separó

-así es, fue un efecto en cadena

-¿y qué harás?

-pues que mas puedo hacer, si no terminar lo que dejé inconcluso

Ahora ya todo había terminado, los problemas con las aldeas también, ahora solo se vivirían aventuras en akatsuki, y todo está listo para la siguiente...

* * *

Les agradezco mucho a todas las personas que consciente o inconscientemente me ayudaron a la elaboración de esta historia, a todas ellas o todos ellos gracias

Espero poder hacer otra muy pronto, agradezco a todos lo que la leyeron o alguna vez ojearon la página

ATTE.

LEDAYY.

"Dicen que el final de una historia es solo el principio de otra".


End file.
